


Best Kept Secret

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Healers and Hellraisers [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Doctors & Physicians, Explicit Sexual Content, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, M/M, Mostly just implied and Gilbert being flirty, Nurses, Secret Relationship, The Prucan is light, against the rules, operating room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Ludwig Beilschmidt are some of the most unforgiving trauma surgeons at International Memorial Hospital.  They demand perfection at all times.Alfred Jones and Feliciano Vargas are Operating Room nurses who work their asses off all day.  They never expected to come face to face with love from the two most unlovable surgeons in their unit.





	1. Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: USUK and Gerita Hospital AU.
> 
> So this is my new story and it's my NaNoWriMo novel this year so hopefully it will be updated in a timely fashion. (I hope-fingers crossed). It's a hospital setting and full of drama and steamy hookups and all that stuff. (A little Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice like, just FYI)
> 
> So WARNING for NSFW and for some injury and illness related things. There will be drama, there will be hook-ups in inappropriate places...This is going to be a little more like a soap opera than my usual fare. I'm trying something new...
> 
> If you have trouble understanding the medical terminology, you can always drop me a line. I'll try to explain things the best I can in layman's terms. This story is primarily focused on USUK with a side pairing of Gerita. I'll try to leave warnings at the beginnings of chapters for anything trigger worthy. Wish me luck!
> 
> I do not own the characters or Hetalia or anything pop culturey mentioned in this story. If I did then Alfred and Arthur would totally be married in canon and spend their days cuddling...

**Chapter One: Loathing  
**

"Are you a complete and utter moron from the Isle of Morons? Is that it?" The harsh English accent spat out yet another insult. Alfred had to do everything in his power to not flinch away from those angry green eyes staring at him from behind the surgical mask.

It was his first day at a new job and things were not going too well. Alfred F. Jones, RN was having a horrible first day of work. He had just moved to town and taken a job at International Memorial Hospital. It was the best hospital in the area and he had fought tooth and nail to secure a position there. He had plenty of experience behind him and excellent letters of recommendation but he was still surprised when he received the job offer. He had actually figured that working at Memorial was a pipe dream. Something that he would always hope to achieve but never actually do. Luckily for Alfred he was hired on and he had spent a happy week filling out paperwork, getting a background check and taking a picture for his ID badge. The entire time he was walking on air, scarcely able to believe that this was actually his life now.

Unfortunately, the high wore off as his first official day of work turned into a nightmare. He had been assigned a preceptor, a happy go-lucky Italian nurse named Feliciano. The two men seemed to hit it off right away, discussing their favourite foods and television shows as they prepared for the day's surgeries. Alfred was excited to be able to scrub for a case, he didn't get the chance very often at his previous hospital and he was eager to begin his day. That was until he met Dr. Arthur Kirkland.

Dr. Kirkland was one of the worst surgeons to work with in all of International Memorial Hospital. He was only surpassed in horrid behavior by Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt, his counterpart. Both surgeons were absolute tyrants who ran their ORs with an iron fist. No one ever wanted to be assigned to their rooms because they knew that their day would be an awful one. Alfred waved off the sympathy he received from his new coworkers when they all saw that his first day, he was assigned to Kirkland's room. Alfred wished that he would have listened to everyone.

No matter what Alfred did, he received nothing but scorn from the handsome British surgeon. He couldn't pass instruments fast enough, he didn't have the right supplies that Kirkland insisted he used "every day" even though they hadn't been included on his preference card. Poor Alfred couldn't do anything right to save his life. He had been fending off snarky comments and outright yelling the entire day while Feliciano sat on a stool in the corner and gave him 'thumbs up' signs. It was exhausting.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kirkland yelled out, snapping Alfred out of his reflections.

"Yes," Alfred nodded, his eyes bright behind his glasses. "I'm listening."

"Obviously not," Kirkland muttered. "I said 'clamp,'" he spat, holding out his hand.

Alfred fumbled around on his sterile mayo stand for a moment before he located the proper instrument and slapped it into Dr. Kirkland's hand. He may have used a little more force than necessary, but he was getting a bit sick of being yelled at and talked down to.

Dr. Kirkland took the instrument and leaned back over the patient without a second glance at Alfred. The nurse sighed in relief. At least he didn't get reprimanded this time. He chanced a glance at Feliciano who waved at him, his eyes crinkling behind his surgical mask, betraying that he was smiling.

Alfred was surprised at how light-hearted and positive his preceptor was in the face of all the animosity in the room. Nothing seemed to faze Feliciano. Even when Dr. Kirkland yelled at him for Alfred's "complete incompetence," Feliciano just smiled and said, "Sorry Doctor." He didn't lose his bubbly demeanor or snap back or anything. It was incredible. Alfred was biting back retorts with every word uttered by the pompous surgeon he was assisting. He had never before been treated like this. At his old hospital, there were rules regarding surgeon behavior and no one was exempt. It didn't seem as though the same codes of conduct were in place at International Memorial. Alfred hoped that he could make it through the day without cracking.

He knew that he was a talented nurse and that he was a decent surgical assistant, but the constant barrage of insults was beginning to grate on him. He sighed softly and hoped that Dr. Kirkland didn't hear him.

The rest of the surgery passed quickly and he made sure that he had everything that he could possibly think of ready to go when it was asked for. Kirkland didn't insult him as much after that. He seemed to be going out of his way to ignore Alfred.

When the doctor finally scrubbed out and threw his surgical gown in the trash, Alfred finally relaxed. He could hear the crisp British accent coming from the corner of the operating room as Dr. Kirkland began to dictate the case into the phone hanging on the wall. He tried to ignore it. It was difficult. He'd always had a thing for English accents.

Kirkland finally finished and hung up and stalked toward the door of the room. As he pushed it open, Feliciano called out, "Have a nice day Dr, Kirkland!" in a cheery voice. The doctor grunted and left the room without a backwards glance.

One of the residents, a pretty girl with brown hair tucked into her scrub cap smiled behind her mask at Alfred once the surgeon was out of the room and said, "You did really well. Don't let stuffy old Kirkland get to you. He's an ass."

Alfred was somewhat taken aback. "He seemed…grumpy."

"That's his usual demeanor," the girl said as she sewed the wound on the patient closed with precision. "He's grumpy and anti-social and unforgiving. In one word…he's an ass." She looked up at Alfred in between stiches and smiled again. "Really, don't take it personally. He's like that to everyone."

"Yes," Feliciano had joined them at the field and was standing far enough away to not contaminate the sterile area. "He's awful to work with, no one ever wants to come into his room. But you did really well Alfred."

"Thanks, I guess," the nurse mumbled. He felt odd receiving praise when he felt so shitty about how he had performed. It was comforting to know that it wasn't just him though. If Dr. Kirkland was hard on everyone then at least it wasn't personal when he was screaming at Alfred. Still, he didn't relish working with the short, British doctor again.

* * *

Doctor Arthur Kirkland sat behind the desk in his office and shuffled a few papers on his desk. He angrily glanced at them before tossing them down unceremoniously onto the desktop and glared at nothing in particular. He was feeling very short-tempered today. He hadn't slept very well the night before since he had been on call and he was feeling the effects of a bad night's sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his door which was cracked slightly open and wondered if he could risk taking a kip on the couch in his office. He knew he didn't have time. He had another surgery scheduled in an hour and he still needed to find time to eat something for lunch.

If he had to admit it to himself, he really and truly loved his job. It was fast-paced, demanding, and very difficult. Arthur had graduated in the top of his class from Harvard Medical School and had quickly risen through the ranks of residency to become a stand-out among his peers. He had always been chosen first to participate in surgeries and his attendings had given him effusive praise throughout his training. When he finally graduated, he had his pick of jobs in both the United States and his home of England. He had chosen International Memorial because they paid well, had a well-respected trauma program, and would allow him to shape the young minds of the country's next physicians. He jumped at the chance, especially when he found out that his friend, Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt would also be working at Memorial.

The two doctors had been inseparable in medical school after they began to compete for the top spot in their classes. Arthur had beat Ludwig out by a single point in the end and he still held the notion over his friend's head to this day. Ludwig was also a general and trauma surgeon who was well-respected and excellent at his job. They even had adjoining condos in town and would make time at least once a week for dinner together.

Every once in a while Arthur wondered what would happen if he and Ludwig would ever 'hook up,' seeing as they were both gay and had fun together. But the spark just wasn't there. For either man. They just didn't see each other that way. So they spent their time competing and comparing conquests of the romantic and sexual nature, always ready to lend an ear and staying the very best of friends.

As if on cue, Arthur's office door creaked open and Ludwig stepped into the room. He had absolutely perfect posture as he gazed down at his seated friend. "Arthur, how are you today?" he asked in a crisp German accent.

"Tolerable, I suppose," replied Arthur. He rubbed his eyes again. "I got called for three consults last night so I didn't sleep very well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ludwig sympathized.

"And I had a terrible surgery this morning," Arthur groused. "The scrub nurse was completely incompetent."

"Someone new?" Ludwig raised a brow.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Well, actually he was fine. But he pissed me off."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur admitted. "He was just irritating. And he was being watched by that horrid nurse Feliciano, you know I can't stand him. He's so chipper."

"I think Feliciano is an excellent nurse," Ludwig sat down in the empty chair opposite Arthur.

"He's very good at his job," Arthur acquiesced. "He's just so…happy. All the time. It's exhausting."

"Yes," Ludwig agreed. "It can be grating. I never know how to respond to him when he's working with me. Half the time I just stare at him silently."

"Because you're attracted to him," Arthur pointed out.

"I am not," Ludwig's voice was a little gruff.

"You are," Arthur countered. "You said so yourself, three weeks ago when you'd had too much beer."

"I did nothing of the kind," Ludwig insisted, but his cheeks went a bit red.

"Whatever," Arthur waved his hand.

"So this new nurse…?" Ludwig trailed off and left the conversation open for Arthur.

The young English surgeon leaned back in his chair and touched his fingertips together. "He was just like Feliciano. Bright and chipper and eager to please. It was annoying."

"So you were extra hard on him," Ludwig said, making a statement.

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "I had to be. He was distracting me." Arthur's face coloured as he realized what he had said.

"Distracted you?" Ludwig's eyes glinted. "How?"

"Nothing," Arthur looked down at his desk and tried to avoid the question.

The German surgeon looked hard at his friend for a moment before standing up abruptly. "I have a surgery, I should go."

"Have fun," Arthur waved at Ludwig as the other doctor left his office. He glanced back down to the stack of papers on his desk. They could wait. He needed to get something to eat and prepare for his next case. And he had to do rounds before then as well. This was going to be a busy and tiring day.

* * *

Alfred balanced his plate of tacos in one hand as he used his other to badge himself into the operating room's break area. Finding an empty place at the table he collapsed in the seat next to Feliciano and turned to the other nurse. "How in the world did you get through the line in the cafeteria so fast?" he asked.

"I didn't," Feliciano smiled at him. "I brought my spaghetti from home. I only eat in the cafeteria on Fridays. Helps save money and all that."

"Oh," Alfred nodded. He had waited for most of his lunch break to just _get_ his lunch. Now he was going to have to scarf down his six tacos in the next ten minutes so he wouldn't be late getting back to his room. He immediately poured some hot sauce on them and began to devour his tasty lunch. "So Kirkland is really just a jerk to everyone?" he asked Feliciano with his mouth full.

The Italian nurse nodded silently for a moment. "He seemed unusually harsh this morning though. I wonder why?"

Alfred contemplated that while he ate his tacos. They were pretty good for hospital food, he thought. He was going to have to try some of the other food before he was convinced to use the cafeteria every day though. He didn't know if he'd have enough time anyway. It might be better to start bringing his own lunch.

When his phone alarm went off signaling his break was over, Alfred shoved the last taco into his mouth in one large bite and threw away his garbage before joining Feliciano in the hallway. They walked the short distance back to the operating room and began to prepare for their next case.

It was an easy procedure for them, a laparoscopic appendectomy. A relatively short case, that didn't require a ton of instrument sets, so the set-up was quite quick. Alfred scrubbed in and began to set up his back table to his specific likings. Feliciano watched him carefully and occasionally made suggestions. Alfred would usually nod and take the other nurse's advice. He hadn't scrubbed for quite a while and any help was appreciated.

Glancing at the board on the wall with the information pertaining to their current surgery, Alfred internally groaned when he saw the name, 'Kirkland' next the surgeon's space. He really didn't want to work with that guy again.

Feliciano popped up from his stool and grabbed a sterile container of towels, popping them onto Alfred's field saying, "Dr. Kirkland likes to drape with towels to begin. I almost forgot."

"Good thing you didn't," Alfred nodded. "I don't want to get yelled at any more."

"You won't," Feliciano said with confidence. "Maybe he was just tired this morning. I'm sure by now he's had lunch and will be better with some tea in him."

"Maybe," Alfred said unconvinced. "I just wish I knew what his problem with me was. I did everything right this morning and he still called me an idiot every chance he got."

"Don't take it personally," Feliciano advised. "He's just like that, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred grumbled. He glanced over his table one more time and was satisfied that he had everything he needed. Hopefully this case would go better than their previous one.

It didn't.

As soon as Dr. Kirkland entered the room he groused that Alfred didn't have the right gloves on the table. Alfred did in fact have the same gloves he had used the previous case, which the surgeon had accepted. The poor nurse didn't know what to say. He just looked Kirkland in the eye and said, "Do you want a different pair?"

"No," Arthur huffed. "I'll suffer through with these."

The doctor turned toward the patient and began to help his resident's drape the prone figure with sterile drapes so that the procedure could begin. Alfred rolled his eyes at Feliciano and the Italian man giggled softly.

"You there," Dr. Kirkland pointed at Alfred. "Are you going to join us for this case or not?"

Alfred nodded and pulled his sterile things up to the patient. "Yup, coming right now."

Dr. Kirkland blushed at his words and turned away pointedly. He held out his hand and asked for a skin marker so he could make a mock-up of the incision for the trainee surgeons to follow. Alfred handed it to him and began to get all of his things ready for the case. He had a lot to do before they could start. He began to attach sterile light handles to the overhead lamps and throw cords off of the field which Feliciano plugged in so they could actually do the procedure. Dr. Kirkland stared at him the whole time. It was a bit unnerving. Alfred worked as fast as he could and when he was finished Dr. Kirkland rolled his eyes and said, "Well, that took an age. Give me the local."

Alfred grit his teeth and handed over the syringe filled with numbing medication. He announced what kind of medicine it was and made sure not to accidentally stab the infuriating surgeon with the exposed needle. He thought about it though.

Throughout the surgery, Dr. Kirkland made random snarky comments to him and remarked on the speed of his response. Alfred honestly didn't think he could do anything faster than he was, but according to the doctor he was the slowest scrub nurse in existence. Alfred fumed. When the case was finally over, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Feliciano for some support.

"Excellent Alfred," the other nurse said. "That went really well. Better than last time, huh?"

"I guess," Alfred began to clean up the mess of instruments on his table. "He didn't scream this time, so that's good."

"It's an improvement," Feliciano nodded. "Well, that's it for today, you can check in with the charge nurse and go home. You deserve it."

"Thanks Feli," Alfred sighed. "I think I'm going to need a beer or two with dinner tonight."

"Oh yes," Feliciano nodded. "I go through wine by the case working here some days." He winked to show he was kidding but Alfred wasn't entirely sure. "Oh Alfred," Feliciano called out as the new nurse was preparing to take his dirty instruments away. "On Friday's we all go out as a unit for karaoke. It's super fun, you should come!"

"I'll think about it Feli," Alfred smiled hesitantly. "Thanks for the invite."

"I hope you come. See you tomorrow, we'll be working with Dr. Beilschmidt." Feliciano's voice rose ever so slightly on the name of the doctor.

Alfred raised his eyebrows and nodded but didn't say anything. "Okay, bye Feli!" he called as he left the room.

"Bye Alfred!" came the chipper Italian voice.

Alfred checked in with the charge nurse and was told he was free to go for the day. He dragged his feet to the locker room and changed out of his dirty scrubs and back into street clothes. As he pulled on his worn jeans, he couldn't keep the bright green eyes of Dr. Arthur Kirkland out of his mind. He shook his head and grunted. He didn't need to be thinking along those lines. Kirkland might be incredibly attractive—and English—but those thoughts were absolutely forbidden to the young American nurse.

Grabbing his messenger bag, Alfred made his way out to the parking lot and got in his car to head home. He stopped on his way at a small Chinese takeout place by his apartment and ordered some General Tso's chicken. Extra spicy. He carried his dinner inside and immediately dug in. As he ate, he reflected on the day. It hadn't went at all like he was hoping. But at least his coworkers seemed nice. He really liked spending time with Feliciano. The Italian nurse seemed like he could become a good friend.

Alfred finished his meal, hopped in the shower and got ready for bed. It was only eight-thirty at night but he was incredibly exhausted after his day. Flopping down on his bed, he lay spread eagled in the dark. His cat jumped up on the bed to join him and beg for cuddles. Alfred held his cat and slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was a vision of green eyes behind a surgical mask calling him an idiot.


	2. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalia is Belarus

**Chapter Two: Hate  
**

Ludwig Beilschmidt prided himself on being able to read people very well. It was a skill that had helped him all through his childhood and into his present career as a successful surgeon. That day while he was operating, he made sure to pay special attention to the new scrub nurse, Alfred Jones. He made sure to remember the young nurse's name and mannerisms and he found himself pleasantly surprised. The new hire was competent and quick and was always ready with whatever Ludwig needed next. He wasn't sure why his friend had been so uncomplimentary the day before. As he studied Alfred more though, he began to suspect.

The tall young man had blonde hair and devastating blue eyes. He was quick to laugh and seemed to be in complete control of his domain. Ludwig could see that Alfred Jones was exactly Arthur's type. His friend liked pretty boys who were still sharp and quick-witted, and from what Ludwig had seen that was exactly Alfred Jones.

He smiled to himself behind his surgical mask as he performed a particularly difficult maneuver. His friend had himself a little crush. That was why he was so rude and dismissive of Nurse Jones. Ludwig held back a chuckle. He was never going to let Arthur live this one down.

"How are you this morning Luddy?" Feliciano called from the corner of the room. "You seem happy today."

"I am very well," Ludwig managed. He never knew how to respond to the bubbly and charismatic Italian nurse. He admitted a while ago to Arthur that he found the young nurse to be quite attractive but 'not the one for him.' Which was a complete lie. Ludwig knew he didn't have the time or energy for romantic entanglements. Especially with one of the staff. So he did his best to ignore the brunette nurse as much as he could. Feliciano didn't make it easy for him.

"I'm glad you're well," Feliciano said happily.

"Suction," Ludwig barked at Alfred. The young nurse handed him the suction before he had even finished saying the word. He was impressed. Ludwig concentrated on the surgery and tried to keep his thoughts from straying to the brunette nurse in the corner. He finished the procedure in record time and left the room allowing his residents to close the wound. He couldn't help but glance back at Feliciano seated on his stool as he left the room.

* * *

"See," Feliciano said happily as he and Alfred cleaned up the operating room they had been using. "That went so much better than yesterday! Luddy is such a sweetie."

"Luddy?" Alfred raised a brow.

"Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt," Feliciano said, his voice barely above a whisper. "He's wonderful."

"I've heard he's kind of a hard ass too," Alfred pointed out.

Feli looked scandalized. "Oh no! He is such a sweetheart and so kind. I love working with him."

Alfred nodded silently but didn't comment further. He had been wondering if Feliciano was playing for the same team but he didn't want to just bring that up in a professional setting. "Hey, Feli," Alfred asked. "Are you guys still going out for karaoke on Friday?"

"Of course!"

"Count me in."

Feliciano clapped his hands with delight and smiled at Alfred. "You're going to love it, we have so much fun!"

* * *

Alfred was grateful when he got home that he hadn't managed to see Dr. Kirkland all day. This morning had been so much more pleasant than the day before. He actually didn't mind working with Dr. Beilschmidt. Ludwig was gruff and tended to bark out orders in a loud voice but he never insulted him and he seemed pleased with Alfred's work. He could understand though, why some of his coworkers had warned him against the German surgeon.

Ludwig's personality was forceful and he was very precise. Most people found that kind of doctor difficult to work with. Not Alfred though. He was used to people who demanded perfection. Ludwig didn't bother him in the slightest. Kirkland, on the other hand, now that was a man that Alfred did not desire to work with again. He thought longingly of his old hospital and their conduct policies before shrugging and dismissing the thought. He was in a better place now. A better hospital and he was happy with that.

Alfred clicked on the television and flipped through the channels for a while before he settled on a random sitcom. He had never really seen this show before but he'd heard good reviews. Besides, he only wanted it for background noise. Reaching for his phone, he pressed speed dial and called his twin brother.

Matthew picked up on the second ring. "Hey Al, how are you?"

"Great!" Alfred chirped. "I just finished my second real day of work."

"How are you liking the new hospital?"

"It's pretty good," Alfred picked at the buttons on his shirt. "Today was good anyway, yesterday, not so much."

"What happened yesterday?" Matthew's voice rose an octave in question.

"Nothing much," Alfred sighed. "I just had to work with this surgeon who was a total ass. A super-hot and sexy ass but still a complete douche."

"Oh that sucks," Matthew sounded sympathetic. "What did he do?"

"He just kept insulting me and calling me names," Alfred admitted. "It got old real fast but it's not like I know him well enough to talk back."

"Yeah," Matthew agreed. "You don't want to sass the doctors, you could get in trouble."

"And I don't need that my first week on the job," Alfred picked his cat up off of the ground and pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder. "He was just such a total dick. Feliciano says that he's like that with everyone though."

"Feliciano?"

"Yeah," Alfred said. "He's my preceptor while I'm on orientation. We have to get accustomed to the hospital and their ways and what each doctor likes so they assign someone to kind of babysit you for the month. He's really cool. I like him a lot."

"Like him, like… _like,_ like him?" Matthew's voice came through the phone quietly.

"No way!" Alfred almost shouted. "Not like that. He's gay too I think, but no…we're friends. That's all."

"Okay," Matthew said.

"Besides, Feli isn't my type," Alfred admitted.

"But the hot asshole surgeon is?"

"What?" Alfred sounded confused. "Where did you get that idea?"

Matthew sighed through the phone. "You said he was sexy but a douche. Sexy can still trump asshole you know."

Alfred could feel a blush rising on his cheeks and he was glad his twin brother wasn't there in person to see it. "He's not my type either."

"What's he like?" Matthew queried.

Letting out a sigh, Alfred said, "He's shorter than me. He's got really messy blonde hair that I saw when we caught the same elevator. But it could have just been messy from his scrub cap, I don't know." Alfred took a breath. "He's got this amazingly green eyes and it's like they're sparkling whenever he yells. And he's British."

"Woah," Matthew breathed out. "You _have_ got it bad."

"What?!" Alfred cried out. "I do not!"

"Yeah you do," his twin insisted. "You totally just described him like a romance novel. You even said his eyes sparkled."

"Whatever," Alfred grumbled.

"You like him," Matthew teased in a quiet sing-song voice. "Hey Al," he paused for a moment. "I gotta go though. The alarms just went off for a call out."

Matthew was an EMT and was frequently on call. He always stayed at his station during those times in case he was needed and apparently he was at the moment. "Sure dude," Alfred said. "Have a good night."

"Night Al," Matthew hung up.

Alfred stared at his phone for a while and contemplated what his brother had said. He did _not_ have a crush on Dr. Arthur Kirkland. He doubted the uptight ass of a surgeon even knew his name. That was _not_ someone that was crushable material. Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He looked down at his cat, Hero and said, "What do you think buddy?"

Hero meowed and bumped his head against Alfred's hands. "I know, you're right. I don't like him. Not at all."

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for Alfred. He found himself very much enjoying his new job. He liked his coworkers, especially Feliciano, and he liked working at International Memorial Hospital more than he could say. The only downside was dealing with Dr. Arthur Kirkland. Alfred had been placed in his room again on Thursday and it was pure torture. Everything he did, the surgeon found fault with him. He also made no bones about telling Alfred exactly what he thought.

As they had a quick lunch that day, Feliciano commented that he didn't really know what Dr. Kirkland's problem was. "He seems meaner to you than he is to most people. It's strange."

Alfred could only stare and stuff his food down his throat. If Feliciano thought it was weird, then it probably was. He thought about going to his supervisor and asking their advice but decided against it. He didn't want to be known as someone who complained.

Finishing his lunch and heading back to his room, Alfred scrubbed in and resumed working. He did his best to ignore Dr. Kirkland for the rest of the day. By the time he got home that night he was exhausted and grumpy. He tried to call his brother again, but this time Matthew didn't answer. Alfred resigned himself to a night alone and spent the evening channel surfing on the couch with Hero.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland lay in his bed on Thursday night tossing and turning. He stared up at the ceiling with venom and shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't get Jones' eyes out of his head. He knew that he had been extra snarky with the new nurse that morning because he was so distracted by how attractive the American was. He groaned and opened his eyes again, staring out of the window at the moon. This was torture. He didn't want to work with Alfred Jones again. Perhaps he would go to the head of the operating room in the morning and make the request. Huffing under his breath he knew that he wouldn't though. A surgeon publicly refusing to work with a nurse could sound the death knell on said nurse's career. And despite what everyone at International Memorial thought, Arthur wasn't that cruel. He would just have to find another way of dealing with Jones. Maybe if he was rude and demanding enough, the young blonde god would ask on his own to not work with Arthur anymore. That would be perfect. Content with his new plan of getting the handsome American out of his life, Arthur Kirkland rolled over in bed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

By Friday afternoon, Alfred was ready for the week to be over. He waved to Feliciano as they crossed the parking lot and shouted that he would see him in a few hours. His new friend had given him directions to the karaoke bar that the staff of the International Memorial operating room liked to frequent. It was just down the street from work, which was highly convenient.

Alfred raced home. He fed Hero, jumped in the shower and wandered naked into his bedroom to rummage through his closet. After finally deciding on casual, he threw on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and an equally tight white t-shirt with the Captain America shield on it. He figured that it was his time off and he deserved to both look good and be comfortable.

The young American ate a quick dinner of leftovers and fed a few bites to Hero which he felt guilty for. After he glanced at the clock and saw that it was past eight, he headed out to his car and drove the few blocks to the bar. It took him a little while to find street parking, but once he did, he was pleased with the spot. It was quite close to his destination.

When Alfred entered the karaoke bar, he was greeted by a full table of his new coworkers who all waved and called out to him joyfully. "You made it!" Feliciano cried. "I'm so happy, you're going to have so much fun with us!"

Alfred got himself a beer at the bar and went back to join his group. Everyone was talking and laughing and joking around. It was a pleasant atmosphere and Alfred found himself getting comfortable around the people that he now worked with.

"Heard you had a rough first week," said a blonde girl next to him. She had light eyes and almost silver hair that fell down her back. "I'm Natalia," she clarified. Alfred nodded. He remembered seeing her around the OR but he didn't recall her name.

"It wasn't too bad," Alfred said positively.

Natalia shook her head. "I heard Kirkland rode you hard."

Alfred blushed at her choice of words. He could only wish. No. He didn't want to think that. Stop it Alfred, stop it. "Nah," Alfred smiled at her and sipped his beer. "He was fine."

"He was a total nightmare," Feliciano piped up from the other end of the table. "He was so mean to poor Alfred. It was really uncalled for."

The entire table turned to look at the American with sympathy. A few told stories of their own personal hell in Dr. Kirkland's room and the rest nodded along and commiserated. Alfred felt his spirits lift a little bit. So apparently it was true that Kirkland was rude to everyone. He was still unnerved that Feliciano insisted that the uppity surgeon treated him worse than the others, but Alfred still felt a bit better.

A man got up onto the makeshift stage and adjusted the microphone causing all conversations to halt. "Welcome to karaoke night gang," he said, his voice echoing through the bar. "Our first singer will be none other than fan favourite, Feliciano Vargas!"

The entire table burst into applause as Feliciano cried out and ran eagerly up to the stage. He grasped the microphone in his small hands and said, "This one is for 'You Know Who.'" Everyone at the table groaned good-naturedly and Natalia called out, "You're not fooling anyone Feli! We all know who you're in love with!" They all burst out laughing at that, even Alfred, who had begun to pick up on the vibes that his friend had surrounding Dr. Beilschmidt.

Feliciano tapped his foot to the beat and broke out into a sappy love ballad that Alfred instantly recognized as being from an early nineties movie. He rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. Feli really had it bad, didn't he?

One by one, each member of the OR staff got up and sang a song. When they finished the entire bar would burst into applause and the performer would take a small bow. They were all incredibly talented. Alfred felt a little out of his depth. Each time someone would sit back down at the table they would ask Alfred what he planned on singing. Every time, without fail, Alfred would chuckle and wave his hand and say that he didn't really sing in public.

They wore him down though. Everyone was cajoling and prodding him to sing something and finally Alfred took a look at the large binder of songs to choose from. He found the perfect song on the fifth page. He was going to follow in Feliciano's footsteps and relive a little tension.

Clambering up on stage, still holding his beer, Alfred grasped the microphone and adjusted it to his height. As the opening strains of his song started, Alfred couldn't help but grin. The music of Three Days Grace pounded through the speakers and Alfred began to sing.

"I hate everything about you!" he belted. "Why do I love you?"

When his song finished, Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. He felt so much better.


	3. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for a small child dying in an accident. It mainly deals with how the staff reacts to a patient dying. Only one scene really.

**Chapter Three: Surprise  
**

The months passed quickly and before he knew it, Alfred was off of orientation. He had his own cases and his own rooms. He sometimes missed Feliciano's company when he was especially busy, but he got by.

By some quirk of fate, he had inadvertently become Dr. Kirkland's go-to scrub nurse. It wasn't through anything that he had requested, that was for sure. The doctor was still awful toward him, always finding something to complain about. It was more that Alfred could bear the brunt of the rudeness with a smile on his face; so he was always tapped to go into Dr. Kirkland's room. No one else on the staff wanted to get near the grumpy surgeon and they were all very grateful for Alfred's presence. The young American always bore the sight of his name on the OR board in Kirkland's room with a smile and shrug. He never complained. His coworkers all loved him for it.

After one particularly awful morning, Alfred waved his gloved hand at Kirkland's retreating back and shouted, "Have a good rest of your day!"

He received a grunt in response before the surgeon pushed himself out of the room. It was an improvement as far as Alfred was concerned.

* * *

Alfred spent his days working and his nights either curled up with Hero watching movies or joining Feliciano and the rest of the staff at the local bar. They met there more often than not, seeing as how close it was to the hospital. He was thoroughly enjoying his new life.

One afternoon, on his day off, his brother called. It was unexpected and Alfred answered the phone by the second ring. "Hey Mattie, what's up?"

"Al," Matthew said, his voice breathless. "I just lost a kid. Can I come over?"

"Sure," Alfred said immediately, his voice tinged with sorrow. Matthew was never good with losing patients but children were harder for him. "I'll put some beers in the fridge."

"Thanks, see you soon," Matthew hung up without another word.

Within twenty minutes there was a knock on Alfred's apartment door. He opened it to reveal his twin brother looking disheveled and pale. Without a word, Alfred pulled his brother into a tight hug. Matthew started crying almost immediately. His elderly neighbor popped her head out of her door and stared at them. Alfred waved at her over Matthew's shoulder indicating that they were all right. She smiled sympathetically and went back inside.

"Come on in," Alfred said finally pulling away.

Matthew wiped at his tears and nodded. "Thanks," he said quietly. "Thanks for letting me come by on such short notice."

"Mattie, you're always welcome here no matter what," Alfred said closing the door. "Are you going to be okay?"

Matthew sank down onto the couch and nodded, tears still dripping down his cheeks. "Yeah, I will…eventually."

"What happened?"

Hiccupping, Matthew wiped his eyes and said glumly. "Kid fell out of tree. He hit his head just right and died on impact. There was nothing we could do. We took him into the ER and they pronounced. It was just…awful. He was so small."

Alfred just stared. He had lost patients before as well. Everyone dealt with it in a different way. "Let me get you a beer," he said after a moment. He ran to the kitchen and returned a moment later with his hands and arms full of cold brews. Handing one to Matthew he said, "You know you did all you could, right?"

"I know."

"You said yourself there wasn't anything that anyone could do."

"I know…it just sucks." Matthew sighed.

"Yeah, it does." The brothers each took a sip of their beers.

"Thanks for letting me get it off my chest," Matthew said after a moment.

"Anytime," Alfred smiled at his twin.

"Tell me something," Matthew said suddenly looking Alfred directly in the eyes.

"Like what?" Alfred was confused.

"Anything," Matthew said. "Anything at all. Something to distract me from all of this. How's your job going? You know how happy mom and dad are that you moved back to town?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alfred smiled. "Mom calls me every week wanting me to come by."

"Let me guess, you're always busy?" Matthew gave a small smile.

"Not always," Alfred pouted. "But yeah, a lot of the time. Work's good. I'm off orientation and it's great! I'm really happy where I'm at."

"That's good," Matthew took a sip of his beer. "What are the doctors like? Still working with the asshole?"

Alfred grunted into his beer bottle. "Yeah," he said gruffly. "Unfortunately. I seem to be the only one who can take him; so I'm in his room like, every freaking day!" The young nurse complained. "It totally sucks. I hate getting yelled at all the time. And most of the time it isn't even my fault! He yelled at me the other day because his resident did something wrong and he said I should have been 'paying bloody attention and stopped him,' or something. That's not my job—it's _his_ job! It sucked."

"That's shitty," Matthew said. "Have you went to management and reported him for the way he speaks to you?"

"No," Alfred looked at his beer. "I don't want to be labeled a complainer. I just deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to deal with it," Matthew pointed out. "There are rules regarding physician conduct."

"I know," Alfred nodded, looking at his brother. "But I don't think they're really enforced at Memorial."

"That's really shitty," Matthew took a swig of beer and set his empty bottle on the coffee table. Hero jumped up and batted at the bottle, knocking it on to the floor. The brothers just watched him and laughed.

"Not much else I can do," Alfred said after a while. "I make sure to be really nice and friendly to him. I think it pisses him off, so I keep doing it." They both laughed at that. Matthew opened a new beer and the twins clinked the bottles together and chuckled some more.

"Which doctor is it?" Matthew asked.

"Kirkland. Dr. Arthur Kirkland," Alfred told him.

"Kirkland…Kirkland…I know him," Matthew said. "I've brought patients into the ER for him before. British guy, kind of short, blonde hair?"

"Yeah that's him," Alfred sighed. It took everything in him not to mention the beautiful green eyes.

"He's really nice," Matthew said quietly.

"What?" Alfred sat back on the couch. "He's what? He's not nice! He's awful!"

"He's always very polite to me," Matthew insisted. "He was the one who pronounced the little kid just now. He was very solemn and he told us that we had done everything we could. He was wonderful."

"He's an ass," Alfred shot back. At his brother's look he held up his hands and said, "Look Mattie, maybe he's nice to you but he's terrible to me. Terrible!"

"Okay," Matthew conceded. "Have you done anything to piss him off?"

"Breathe," Alfred deadpanned.

"Maybe he's different in the operating room," Matthew suggested. "A lot of doctors are different when lives are on the line, you know that."

"He's beyond 'focused on his patient,' and onto 'I have to complain about everything for no apparent reason,'" Alfred said sharply. "He literally finds fault with something I do every day. Even if there's nothing wrong. He yelled at me for smiling the other day. Smiling."

Matthew chuckled. "Maybe he's just an ass then," he relented.

"He is."

"You still think he's hot though," Matthew laughed.

"I do not!" Alfred's cheeks began to redden as he denied his attraction.

Matthew laughed harder and poked at Alfred with his beer bottle. "You so do! You're blushing right now!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"You suck Mattie," Alfred huffed and downed his beer, immediately opening a new one.

"Thanks for this Al," Matthew said between giggles. "No one can cheer me up like you."

"That's what I'm here for bro," Alfred said, patting his twin on the shoulder.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and drinking and forgetting all about deceased patients and gruff doctors. It was a lovely night, the likes that they hadn't spent in a long time. Alfred was just happy to spend time with his brother. They never got to hang out like this, since they were both so busy all the time. It was nice. He even forgave Matthew for constantly teasing him all night about Dr. Kirkland.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland spent the evening cooking a stew that burned on the bottom and drinking an entire bottle of red wine. He was tired, and miserable and very lonely. He almost didn't hear the knock on his front door. It was Ludwig. His friend stopped by with another bottle of wine, that Arthur proceeded to polish off and the two of them talked late into the night. Ludwig had heard about the boy who died and had stopped in to make sure his friend was all right.

Arthur had taken the death hard. He and the emergency room staff had worked on the child for a little while but it was obvious that there was no hope. When he finally had to pronounce the patient dead, Arthur excused himself after speaking with the EMTs who had brought him in. He retreated to his office and burst into tears. He had spent almost an hour locked behind closed doors, crying. When he finally emerged, no one knew. He was a mask of perfection and professionalism.

When he had come home, everything seemed dark and empty. He knew that he would have trouble sleeping tonight. He was intensely grateful to Ludwig for stopping by. His friend distracted him, telling him about the surgery he had performed today and how he had been completely thrown off of his game by Feliciano, the bubbly Italian scrub nurse. Arthur chuckled half-heartedly at the anecdotes. He wished his friend would just suck it up and ask the Italian man out, but he knew that Ludwig would never do it. The hospital had policies against doctors pursuing the staff. He knew them well, seeing as he was in a predicament of his own.

After Ludwig had bid him goodnight and walked next door, Arthur got ready for bed. Collapsing on his sheets, he allowed himself to cry a little more at the events of the day. Eventually though he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, he woke feeling a little better and began to go about his day. He was determined that today would be a good one.

Just so long as long as he wasn't working with Jones. He didn't understand why the attractive nurse kept getting put in his room. He didn't want to see Jones. It was absolute torture to him. He tried to remain as aloof and unattached as possible when all he wanted to do was scoop the young nurse into his arms and kiss him like they were on a soap opera. He knew it would never happen. Arthur grunted into the mirror and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He wouldn't let Jones get to him. He absolutely wouldn't.

* * *

The surgery that day had been grueling for Arthur. He had been performing a routine cholecystectomy when a call came up for a motor vehicle collision and he was sent down to look at the patient. Within minutes they were calling up to the OR to ready the trauma room. The patient's spleen would have to come out. It was bleeding too much to be controlled. When Arthur entered the operating room he was a bit put out to see Alfred standing in the corner by his back table in gown and gloves waiting for the procedure to begin.

Anesthesia got the patient off to sleep and once the circulating nurse had doused the patient with cleaning solution Alfred began to sterilely drape the patient's form. He worked quickly and quietly. Arthur admired his efficiency. He knew he was hard on the lad but he only did it so that he wouldn't get too attached to those beautiful blue eyes behind the surgical mask.

Arthur washed his hands and re-entered the operating room, allowing Alfred to assist him into his gown and gloves. He blinked for a moment and finally said, "Do you have silk ties?"

"Yes." Alfred didn't say any more than that.

"Good," Arthur stammered and turned away to face the patient.

Once everything was ready to go he asked for a scalpel and it was placed perfectly into his hands by Alfred. From there, everything moved in fast paced frenzy. Arthur managed to get down to the spleen as quickly as he could, but as he suspected the bleeding was too great. He began the arduous process of removing the damaged organ. Everything he asked for, he was given. He never heard Alfred ask for anything, the boy seemed to be incredibly prepared for the case. It was impressive. Arthur grunted and concentrated on the surgery. Everything around him faded away, he could hear people talking softly and he registered the beeps of the anesthesia machine but the world slipped away as he worked. He and Alfred were seamless. He didn't even have to ask for things. He just held out his hand and whatever he wanted was slapped into it. He had never had a trauma go so smoothly before.

When everything was done and the patient was closed up and on their way to the ICU, Arthur turned to Alfred and said, "Thank you." He then stalked out of the room without a backwards glance. Alfred rolled his eyes.

* * *

A week later Alfred was setting up his room for an upcoming surgery when Feliciano burst in, his large brown eyes bright. "What's up Feli?" Alfred said.

"Do you mind terribly if we reschedule karaoke this week?" the Italian nurse asked him shyly.

"No," Alfred said. "Why? What's up?"

"I have a date," Feliciano said brightly.

"Really?" Alfred said. "With who?" He smirked slyly at his friend.

"No one you know," Feliciano blushed and looked at his shoes. "Anyway, I can't make it and Natalia and the others said they would just skip it this week. It's no fun when someone misses out."

"That's cool," Alfred said. He was super curious about Feliciano's mystery date but he didn't press the issue.

"You're the best! Thanks!" And the Italian nurse swept out of the room in a flurry.

Alfred continued to set up for his case and by the time the patient was rolled into the room on their gurney, he was scrubbed in and ready to go. Standing off to the side so that no one would touch him and contaminate him, he watched the familiar scene play out before him. When the patient was asleep, he began to gown and glove the two residents and they all draped out and prepared for the case waiting for Dr. Kirkland to join them.

He stomped into the room ten minutes later and barked at them for being late into the room. Alfred grunted. They hadn't been late—Kirkland had been. Whatever. He was getting sick and tired of the way the surgeon treated him and the rest of the staff.

As the case went on, Dr. Kirkland's mood seemed to darken. They were doing a relatively simple hernia repair and Alfred didn't understand why the surgeon seemed so stressed out. He _always_ seemed stressed out. Alfred idly wondered if Kirkland ever got laid. That would probably help relieve some of his tension. Alfred giggled under his breath.

"What's so funny Jones?" Dr. Kirkland barked out.

"Nothing," Alfred responded immediately.

"Pay attention to the case!" Kirkland snapped.

"I am," Alfred muttered under his breath.

Dr. Kirkland huffed. "You're daydreaming. If you were paying attention you'd see I need a retractor," he held out his hand and snapped his fingers impatiently.

Alfred handed him the instrument. "You're welcome," he said with snark.

"Don't sass me Jones," Dr. Kirkland hissed as he continued to work on the patient.

Whispering to himself again Alfred simply said, "Whatever."

Thankfully Kirkland didn't hear him. But it didn't stop him from criticizing Alfred's choice in closing sutures, or the way he laid out sponges on the field for use. Alfred's head was pounding with anger. Did it really matter if the sponge was folded twice, or three times? Did it? _Did it?_ By the time the surgery was drawing a close, Alfred had built up quite a head of steam. He was done being treated like an idiot because some god-complexed surgeon thought he had the right to speak down to him. He was sick and tired of it. He was finished. This shit was going to end today.

Dr. Kirkland stayed in the corner of the room on the phone dictating the procedure while the anesthesiologist woke the patient up and Alfred cleaned up the room. By the time the patient was wheeled out, Alfred poked his head into the hall and saw Feliciano leaning against the wall peering at his phone. He called his friend over and asked him to cover for him for a few minutes. Feliciano happily agreed to finish cleaning his room and start preparing for Alfred's next case.

Watching as Kirkland hung up the phone and began to stalk down the hall, Alfred called his thanks to Feli and began to follow the irritable surgeon. When they were away from the operating room and near the elevators, Alfred made his move.

"What's your problem?" Alfred called out to Kirkland's retreating back.

The surgeon slowed and finally stopped, not turning. "What?" he hissed.

"You heard me," Alfred caught up to him and faced the blushing doctor. "What is your problem with me? I'm like, the only person who can stomach working with you and you still treat me like shit. You do realize that no one will come into your room. If you alienate me, you won't be doing any surgery because the staff all hates you."

Arthur glared, but he could still feel the blush rising being in such close proximity to the attractive nurse. "Everyone loves me."

"No," Alfred looked directly at him. "No they don't. No one wants to work with you because you're such an ass."

"I am not an ass," Arthur crossed his arms. "I just demand perfection."

"And I give you perfection," Alfred countered. "Every day, I have exactly what you want for each of your surgeries. I'm always on top of things and when you change your mind on a whim I am still ready for whatever you ask. And yet," Alfred took a deep breath, "You still find _something_ to complain about. Every. Single. Day. What's with that? Do you hate me or something?"

Arthur glanced down at the tiled floor and shifted his foot. He stared at his shoes for a full minute before mumbling, "I don't hate you."

"What was that?" Alfred leaned in, cupping his ear.

"I don't hate you!" Arthur shouted, looking up into those devastatingly blue eyes.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Alfred stared at him. "Then what's your problem?"

Arthur hesitated for a split second. He let his emotions take over and push his rational thinking to the back of his mind. Before he knew what he was doing he had wrapped his delicate hand around Alfred's impressive bicep and yanked the young nurse into the closet to their left. Pulling Alfred inside the small room behind him, Arthur slammed the door shut. The only light was a small, bare bulb hanging from some wires. They were surrounded by cleaning supplies and toilet paper. It was thoroughly unromantic. Before he could stop himself, Arthur pressed the taller man against the door and pinned him there. He looked deep into Alfred's bright blue eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips hard against Alfred's mouth.

The kiss was hot and fast, both of them clinging to one another in a desperate need. Arthur could feel his control slipping away, and he couldn't stop himself. Pushing his tongue into Alfred's mouth, the younger nurse opened willingly and accepted him. They kissed hungrily for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Arthur pulled back, and stared directly into the nurse's eyes. Without a word, he pushed past Alfred and escaped out of the door into the hallway. Arthur scurried down the hallway to the elevators without a backwards glance. He didn't stop to breathe or think until he was safely back in his office. What had he done?

Alfred remained in the storage closet for five minutes, leaning against the door and pressing a hand to his rapidly beating heart. What was that? Alfred felt his lips curl into a grin. If that was the way Kirkland wanted to play it, he was all for it!


	4. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this every other day, (odd numbers)...but I technically have a lot of this story written because of NaNoWriMo...so let me know if I should be updating every day. I can swing that too I think...

**Chapter Four: Confusion  
**

Feliciano pushed open the door to the restaurant ten minutes late. He entered the cozy establishment and looked around. His eyes immediately fell on the table in the corner. Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt sat alone at a table drumming his fingers impatiently on the tabletop.

Feli's face broke into a huge grin as he made his way to the back of the restaurant. When Ludwig saw him, he stood up stiffly and made a small bow. "You're late," the surgeon commented as both men sat down.

"Not very late," Feliciano said, grasping for the glass of water on the table and taking a long sip. "I was working and time got away from me."

"We agreed to meet at seven pm precisely," Ludwig stared hard at him.

"And it's not much after seven, relax Luddy," Feliciano smiled at the surgeon seated across from him. "Besides, where else do you have to be?"

"Nowhere," Ludwig grumbled. "Just try to be punctual next time, yes?"

"So there's going to be a next time?" Feliciano couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

Ludwig stared at him and didn't say anything. He simply picked up the menu and began to pour over it, as though he hadn't done that already while he had been waiting. Feliciano followed suit and soon was exclaiming with delight at the menu options.

"Oh Luddy," he said brightly. "They had fettucine alfredo! It's been so long since I've had that, I hope it's good."

"I'm sure it will be," Ludwig sighed. "This restaurant has excellent reviews. That's why we are here."

"No," Feliciano peered over the top of the menu. "We're here because it's out of the way and we probably won't see anyone we know."

"That too," Ludwig conceded. Both men put down their menus and regarded one another for a moment. "Why did you ask me to dinner?" Ludwig finally managed the question that had been plaguing him.

"I wanted to go out somewhere with you," came Feliciano's simple answer. "I wanted us to be somewhere together in public."

"Our _relationship_ isn't public," Ludwig ground out the word as though it hurt him.

"So this is a relationship then?" Feliciano raised a brow.

Ludwig didn't speak for a moment. He looked down at the table and then let his gaze travel around the room. Anywhere but Feliciano's beautiful brown eyes was fair game. "I don't know what this is."

"That's okay," Feliciano reached a hand out and laid it gently over Ludwig's large palm on the table. "We don't have to define it right now."

The surgeon looked relived. He let out a small breath at the contact and his blue eyes burned with a fire that Feliciano wanted to see more of. "I…enjoy your company," Ludwig finally managed.

"Oh good," Feli smiled. "Because I like you too. A lot."

"This has to remain between us," Ludwig stared hard at him and spoke adamantly.

"It will," Feliciano grinned and nodded. "This is just between us."

* * *

Alfred spent Friday night at home alone with Hero. He microwaved some burritos and spent the evening in front of the television playing video games. He wished that he had thought to invite someone over to hang out. It was kind of lonely to spend the night with nothing but his Xbox controller. He missed the Friday night karaoke gathering, but he had agreed that they would skip this week so that Feliciano could go on his mystery date.

The American had his suspicions but he wasn't going to say anything. Probably he was wrong anyway, it's not like Feli would have the stones to actually ask Dr. Beilschmidt out. He doubted that his friend was out with the intimidating doctor.

Alfred glanced at his phone sitting on the coffee table and absently reached for it. He scrolled through his contacts until he came across one for Dr. Arthur Kirkland. He had gotten the number off of a coworker a few weeks ago when they had been trying to reach the infuriating surgeon before a case and Alfred had left the number in his phone in case he ever needed it in the future. He stared at the number for a few minutes thinking.

His mind had been going a mile a minute when it came to Dr. Kirkland since their kiss in the supply closet. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around what had happened. Apparently the perennially grumpy surgeon _didn't_ hate him. Who would've thought? Alfred smiled at the memory of the kiss. It had been so hot and passionate. He hadn't been kissed like that…ever.

He pressed the contact number with his thumb and pulled up a text message. Before he could think about what he was doing, Alfred pressed send. Well, it was too late now. He had done it. He was going to have to live with whatever happened.

' _Hey, what are you up to?'_

* * *

Arthur heard the ping of his mobile coming from the kitchen and reluctantly stood up from his desk. He stretched a bit, moving his muscles around. He had been working for almost two hours now. He had a nasty habit of bringing his work home with him and despite the fact that it was a Friday night, he was going over notes for the procedures he would be performing next week.

Groaning a bit at his stiff back, he made his way into the kitchen and picked up his phone. He had a new text message. He opened it and read, _'Hey, what are you up to?'_

He stared at the number on the message for a full minute, not recognizing it. Finally he typed out a response that simply said, _'Who is this?'_

The reply came within seconds, as though the other person was waiting by their phone. Arthur read the text and his green eyes practically bugged out of his head. _'It's Alfred.'_

Typing furiously, Arthur pressed his fingers into the keys harder than necessary. _'How did you get this number?'_

Another ping of the mobile alerted him that Alfred had responded. _'Dude, I texted you last week to ask questions about that gastric bypass surgery you were doing. I got your number then.'_

Arthur didn't know what to do. He stared at the screen and he remembered receiving a message from the annoyingly attractive nurse the previous week. Groaning and rolling his eyes, he did the only thing he could think of. _'I'm busy.'_ He pressed Send and then turned his phone off. He then went to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a stiff glass of rum.

He couldn't believe that Alfred had texted him asking what he was doing that night. It seemed…friendly. Arthur couldn't afford to be friendly with Alfred. He had already crossed the line with the handsome young nurse. He couldn't step any closer than he already had.

Arthur went to bed with a headache.

* * *

Alfred was confused by the response he had received but he thought it was probably best to not keep messaging Dr. Kirkland. He spent most of the rest of the evening glancing at his phone, hoping that Arthur would text him back, but to no avail. He had a few beers, fed Hero, and fell into bed around one in the morning.

At seven, he woke up, unassisted by an alarm clock and looked out the window to see the sun streaming across his bed. He glanced at the clock and decided that he may as well get up. He was off today and was planning on meeting his brother for brunch. He hated brunch. It made him feel like a stereotypical gay man. But at the same time, he _loved_ brunch because _food_.

Alfred showered and shaved and dressed himself in a casual button down shirt before heading out to his car. The restaurant that he and Matthew usually met at wasn't too far from his apartment. He found parking with no problem and made his way inside. Matthew was already seated at a small café table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Hey bro," Alfred said as he sat down and removed his sunglasses.

"Hello," Matthew nodded at him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Alfred picked up the menu. It took him only moments to decide on a steak and cheese omelet. He set the menu down and looked at his brother. Matthew had dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale. "Are you okay dude? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine," Matthew said firmly. "I'm definitely not getting enough sleep though. We had three EMTs up and quit last week and I've been working double shifts to cover."

"Dude, I'm sorry," Alfred said sympathetically. "That sucks."

"It's only for a little while longer," Matthew took a sip of his coffee. "We are in the process of hiring new people right now. I can make it."

"I hope so," Alfred joked. "You look like crap."

"I feel like it too," Matthew attempted a smile. "What are you getting?"

"Omelet," Alfred waved his hand at the menu. "Maybe two. You?"

"Pancakes."

"Why am I not surprised," Alfred grinned. He knew his brother had a penchant for the fluffy little breakfast cakes. "Blueberry syrup?"

"No, I'm going old skool today," Matthew grinned. "Maple, baby."

Alfred chuckled. "Sounds good."

They placed their orders with the waitress who Alfred flirted meaninglessly with and went back to their conversation. A few minutes later, Matthew looked up and pointed at the door. "Look," he said quietly. Alfred turned around in his seat and was greeted with a sight he wasn't ready for. "It's Dr. Kirkland and Dr. Beilschmidt," Matthew said obviously. "I wonder what they're doing here?"

"Eating," Alfred shrugged and turned back around to face his brother.

"No shit Al," Matthew said. "I just didn't think this was their type of place."

"Why?' Alfred looked at him. "Because it's brunch and the tables all have doilies on them? It's not really our type of place either but we come here almost every week."

"Still…" Matthew trailed off as he watched the hostess seat the two surgeons at the table next to them. He cleared his throat and leaned over toward the other table saying quietly, "Good morning doctors."

Both men turned and looked at the soft-spoken EMT seated next to them. They both greeted Matthew politely and inquired as to how his morning was going. It took them both a moment before they could place Alfred. They were used to seeing him in scrubs, a cap and a mask after all. Arthur's breath caught when he made contact with those brilliant blue eyes. He'd know them anywhere.

"Jones," Arthur tilted his head in acknowledgement. "How…how are you?"

"Great," Alfred smiled at him and winked. The American nurse couldn't resist playing with the gruff surgeon a little bit. Especially after he had been so rudely brushed off the night before. "Just meeting my brother for breakfast."

"Brunch," the three other men corrected him in unison.

"Okay, sure, brunch then." Alfred chuckled.

"That's nice," Arthur stammered.

"It's good to spend time with family," Ludwig nodded. "I don't spend enough time with my own brother. But this really isn't his style."

"Too much lace?" Alfred gestured at the lacy tablecloths and dried flowers adorning each table.

"Yes," Ludwig said seriously.

The four men fell into silence and Ludwig and Arthur both picked up their menus. Alfred turned back to Matthew and started talking to his brother about the video game marathon he'd had the night before.

"So that's all you did last night? Play video games for five hours?" Matthew raised a brow.

"Yup," Alfred nodded cheerily. "That's all I did. Nothing else." He could feel a small blush lighting up his cheeks but Matthew didn't say anything about it and he didn't call attention to it. Alfred could feel Dr. Kirkland's eyes on him for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Once Alfred and his twin had left, Arthur could feel himself relaxing a bit. He sipped his tea and glanced across the table at his friend. Ludwig sat stiffly and picked at his breakfast. "So," Arthur tried to make eye contact. "Are you ever going to tell me who you were out with last night?"

"No," Ludwig said sharply.

"Why not," Arthur said, sounding a little hurt. "We always talk about our dates."

"This is different," Ludwig poked at a sausage with his fork.

"Because it's special?" Arthur prompted.

Ludwig didn't answer right away. "It's private."

"Because it's special," this time it wasn't a question.

"It could be," Ludwig said.

Arthur sighed and glanced at the door that Alfred had left through. "Well if it's special then one of these days I'll have to meet him, you know, so I can give my approval." The English doctor grinned playfully.

"I doubt that will ever happen," Ludwig said.

"Is he ugly?" Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow.

Ludwig blushed deeply and his eyes began to dart around. "Far from it," he said gruffly. "He is absolutely beautiful."

"Then why can't I meet him?" Arthur tapped a spoon against his teacup.

"Because," Ludwig whispered. "Because I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Trouble?" Arthur was confused. "Why would anyone get in trouble?"

Ludwig glanced around the restaurant furtively as though their conversation was being listened to. "It's a staff member, all right?" he finally ground out.

Arthur gasped and sat back hard against his chair. "You're fooling around with the staff?" He was incredulous. It was completely against the rules. Not actual rules, but unspoken rules that doctors and staff steered clear of each other socially.

Ludwig's blush deepened. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did."

"Who is it?" Arthur had to know. If he didn't he would just spend the next few weeks looking at each nurse he came into contact with and wondering. God, he hoped it wasn't Alfred. Please don't let it be Alfred.

"It doesn't matter," Ludwig said firmly. "You can't tell anyone. Anyone at all. This is private and what I do in my personal life shouldn't be fodder for the gossips."

"Of course I won't tell anyone," Arthur sounded offended. "I just can't believe you're slumming it."

Ludwig raised a brow and looked at Arthur pointedly. "I've seen you looking at Nurse Jones."

"I have not been," Arthur insisted forcefully.

"Yes," Ludwig said calmly. "All through the meal you kept glancing at him. And I've heard the way you treat him at work. Much harsher than anyone else. Isn't that the patented Dr. Kirkland way of saying 'I like you?' Like pulling pigtails on the playground."

"I am not pulling his pigtails," Arthur huffed.

"You sure are acting like it," Ludwig took a sip of his coffee. "Look, I don't have a problem if you like Jones. He's talented and very good at his job. I'm just saying that you're making it very obvious that you like him…at least to me."

"I don't like him," Arthur insisted.

"Whatever you say," Ludwig glanced at the door.

Arthur looked down at his empty plate for a moment trying to think of something to talk about. Finally he looked up at his friend and said, "I can't believe you're sleeping with someone on the staff and won't tell me who it is…we're best friends."

"It's private," Ludwig said. "Besides, what if I told you and you started treating him differently. It would raise suspicion."

Arthur scoffed. "I would never do that. I treat all the staff equally."

"Equally bad," Ludwig pointed out. "And you don't treat Jones the same as everyone else."

"Stop talking about Jones," Arthur glared. "I'm sick of hearing his name."

Ludwig's eyes twinkled as he held back a smile. His friend had it bad. But since he was such a good friend, he wouldn't press the issue anymore. Ludwig leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. He felt lighter. Someone finally knew and the world hadn't come crashing down. Now if only he could find it within himself to actually confess to Feliciano. They had been sneaking around for a few weeks now and neither man had admitted their feelings. It was all innuendo and shy glances. That had to change. Ludwig suppressed a smile.

Arthur glared at his tea and remained oddly silent for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Alfred got to work early on Monday. He changed into his scrubs and made his way to the main area of the operating room to check and see what room he was assigned to. As he passed the supply closet that Arthur had dragged him into he slowed down. He stopped and stared at the closed door for a few minutes, reliving that kiss. As much as he hated to admit it, he had spent most of the weekend thinking about Dr. Kirkland.

Finally shaking his head and turning away, Alfred made his way to the operating room and began to start his day. When he checked the schedule and saw he was working with Kirkland today he internally groaned. This was going to be awkward. Very, very awkward.

He bumped into Feliciano before the day started and the two friends chatted a bit about their weekend. "You ever gonna tell me about your hot date on Friday?" Alfred teased.

Feliciano turned up his nose and said primly, "No."

"I figured." Alfred chuckled. "Well, I hope it was good enough to skip karaoke over," he stared down his friend.

"It was very pleasant," Feliciano said shyly.

"So you didn't get laid then?" Alfred smirked.

Feliciano's mouth fell open and he looked scandalized. "I didn't say that."

"Just checking buddy," Alfred patted his friend on the back and went to his room to start his day.

It took Dr. Kirkland ten minutes to start yelling at him today. Alfred considered it an improvement. After that amazing kiss, Alfred wasn't planning on backing down. So he responded to every insult and degrading comment with a smile and a wink and a little innuendo of his own. By the end of the day Kirkland was practically racing from the room, his face bright red. Alfred decided that it was a win. He went home that night and slept peacefully.

* * *

Arthur had a horrible night to match his horrible day. He had been assigned Jones again and the bloody git kept winking at him and making dirty little comments. It was driving the surgeon mad. He spent the night tossing and turning in his bed staring at the moonlight flowing through the window. His face felt hot and itchy. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

Groaning and rolling to his side, Arthur clutched his pillow to his chest and made a huffing sound. This whole situation with Jones was getting out of control. He couldn't mask how he felt anymore. He wanted that man. He wanted him badly. Arthur closed his eyes and grit his teeth but all he saw was laughing blue eyes that winked at him.

This wouldn't do. Something had to change. After a few moments of giving in to his frustration, it finally hit Arthur. Ludwig was seeing a member of the staff. Secretly, yes, but he was still doing it. Did that mean that Arthur could try his hand at it too? The Englishman flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps if he went about this in the correct way, he could get Jones out of his system for good. One quick fuck should do it.

At that though, Arthur shivered and his body felt warm all over. He could do it. He had to. Starting tomorrow, he was going to do everything he could to get Jones into his bed. One time ought to do the trick. Then he could go back to being himself and not pining over the unattainable nurse with bright blue eyes.

Arthur Kirkland had a plan.


	5. Apprehension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is officially finished. I made my NaNoWriMo word count in 9days and I finished out the story. I'm going to try and keep writing but I need to think of another idea so it may be a little while. But this story is all ready to go and ready to be posted...yay!

**Chapter Five: Apprehension**

Feliciano moaned into Ludwig's mouth and gripped him tight with his fingers. They hadn't actually had sex yet, but the foreplay was breathtaking. Feliciano hoped they would get to the main event soon. Their schedules never seemed to match up and the sneaking around didn't help.

The Italian nurse was perfectly happy to keep their illicit affair a secret for the time being, he didn't know how it would be taken by the rest of the staff. But one day; one day soon, he wanted to shout from the rooftops that Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt was his and his alone.

Lifting his leg up and wrapping it around Ludwig's waist earned him a harsh kiss to his neck. The German doctor was relentless with his lips and his hands were roaming around pushing up Feliciano's scrub top.

They were pressed against the door of Ludwig's office and they still had a few minutes before they were due downstairs in the operating room. They exchanged a few breathless kisses pushed against the door before Ludwig pulled back. His normally immaculate blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes were bright with lust.

"I should let you get to work," the German surgeon muttered, but he moved closer and pressed his lips to Feliciano's neck.

"I have a few more minutes," Feli moaned quietly.

"Still," Ludwig kissed him soundly again. "It doesn't look good to be late."

They reluctantly broke apart and stood gazing at each other for a moment before they crashed together once again. Ludwig's large hand toyed with the strings on Feliciano's scrub pants. The Italian nurse moaned a little louder and Ludwig pressed his palm over his lover's mouth. "Quiet, or we'll get caught," he admonished.

Feliciano nodded fervently and tried to keep his voice down. They kissed for a few more pleasant moments before they broke apart and Feliciano was bouncing out of the door. He straightened his scrubs as best as he could as he walked to the elevator. He was completely unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

Alfred stood in line in the cafeteria holding a tray of some sort of mystery meat covered in gravy. He had two helpings and he hoped it would be enough to sustain him through the rest of the day. He had an easy day filled with small cases that he didn't have to concentrate too much on, so that was a plus. However, it did make the hours drag on. He glanced at his watch and noted that he still had seven hours of his shift left. The young nurse groaned.

"I'd probably make the same noise if I was facing that revolting pile of meat," came the breathy British accent behind him.

Alfred turned and saw Dr, Kirkland standing in line behind him holding a pre-packaged salad. "Hey doc," he grinned. "How's your day going?"

"Tolerable I suppose," Kirkland rolled his eyes.

Grinning Alfred chuckled at the grumpy doctor. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. "Say, you wanna eat with me?" he asked abruptly. Kirkland raised his large eyebrows and didn't respond. "I mean, we could eat lunch together. That wouldn't be weird, would it?"

"It would be exceedingly awkward I think," Dr. Kirkland said, shuffling his feet.

"Nah," Alfred shook his head. "Come on, doc. One lunch with me. Please?"

Arthur glanced down at his salad in contemplation. "Fine," he huffed after a few agonizing minutes.

Alfred resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air in victory. Instead he grinned blindingly and winked at the flustered surgeon. They paid for their food and found a small table near the back of the cafeteria. After dusting crumbs off the tabletop, the two men sat down and began to pick at their food. It was tense and silent for a few minutes.

Finally Alfred spoke up, speaking around his food as he chewed. "So what cases are you doing today?"

"I'm not in the OR today," Kirkland said, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork. "I'm in my office doing paperwork and then I have clinic hours this afternoon."

"Boring," Alfred said.

"Very," Kirkland agreed.

After a few minutes of silence and chewing, the two men looked up and met each other's eyes. They both blushed slightly and looked away fast. "So Arthur," Alfred said finally. "Can I call you Arthur?"

"No," the surgeon snapped.

"Arthur," Alfred grinned and repeated his name. "I think we should have a talk."

"About what?"

"About that kiss the other day," Alfred stared directly into Arthur's bright green eyes.

Said eyes widened as Arthur registered what Alfred had said. "I don't think we need to discuss it at all," the surgeon blinked and looked back down at his salad.

"I think we do," Alfred pressed.

Arthur was quiet for a moment and took a sip of his iced tea. He shook his head at the bitter taste and looked up again to meet Alfred's gaze. "There's nothing to say," Dr. Kirkland shook his head. "It was a mistake. I lost my head for a moment."

"It wasn't a mistake," Alfred whispered. "It wasn't to me."

Arthur stared. He forgot about his food, he forgot that they were in a public place. He simply stared in shock at Alfred's words. The young nurse didn't think their kiss was a mistake? What was he supposed to do with that kind of information. Arthur knew that he wanted the nurse in his bed but he had no idea how to go about doing it. Now it seemed that Alfred had opened a door and given him a golden opportunity to do just that.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur pursed his lips. "Would you…perhaps…like to do it again sometime?" his voice sounded hesitant and as though it were coming from very far away.

Alfred nodded slowly. "I think I'd like that very much."

Arthur was stunned. The two men finished their meal in silence. When they were done, they cleared away their trays and said a stilted goodbye to one another. Alfred headed back to the operating room and he felt lighter on his feet than he had in days. Things were looking up. Arthur, on the other hand, trudged back to his office, his mind whirling. He had to find a way to get Jones alone. His thoughts were a jumble and his breath was coming in uneven gasps.

"Are you all right?" Ludwig peeked out of his office as Arthur approached and questioned him.

"Perfectly fine," Arthur shut the door to his sanctuary and knew that he wouldn't get any work done for the rest of the day.

* * *

When Alfred was relived for the day, he handed off his case with professional precision and made his way down the deserted hallway of the OR. He brushed his hand across his face and threw out his surgical mask. When he reached the main area of the operating room, the surgical secretary stopped him for a moment and told him that he had a message from Dr. Kirkland.

"He asked for you to come to his office before you leave today," she said in a small voice. "Did something happen? Are you in trouble?"

"I don't think so," Alfred sighed wearily. "He probably just wants to bitch at me about tomorrow's cases or something. I don't know." His voice didn't sound convincing to his own ears, but the secretary seemed to buy it.

He made his way to the locker room and changed into his street clothes. After pulling on his beat up tennis shoes, he stood up from the locker room bench and grabbed his messenger bag. He walked slowly to the elevators where he punched the button for going up and waited patiently for the lift to ding.

Once inside he pressed the button for the fifth floor and rode silently and alone up to the floor where most of the physician's offices were located. It wasn't hard to find Arthur's office. It was right off the main hallway. There was a big brass plaque that proclaimed 'Dr. Arthur Kirkland, MD' on the large mahogany door. He raised his hand and knocked loudly.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," came a grumpy voice from behind the door. It swung open revealing Arthur dressed in a shirt and tie, his white lab coat pulled over his shoulders. His hair seemed to be in its usual disarray. Alfred couldn't help but smile.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes, come in before someone sees you," Arthur pulled the door open wide and waved his hand ushering Alfred into his office. He shut the door with a heavy click and turned the lock. It made an ominous sound.

"What's up?" Alfred said, his eyes travelling around the small office. It seemed incredibly tidy, with the exception of the desk which was piled high with papers.

Arthur looked at his shoes as he walked around the desk and sat down in the large, impressive chair. "I…um, I," he stammered.

"You, um?" Alfred prompted.

Arthur glared at him. "I was wondering if you would like to come by tonight? To my place?"

"Like a date?" Alfred raised a brow.

"Well," Arthur shrugged self-consciously. "I suppose, like a date, yes."

"Sure," Alfred tried to keep his tone casual but inside his heart was beating rapidly. This was awesome!

Arthur held out a small business card and gave it to the young nurse. "My address is on the back. I can meet you there around eight pm if that's all right."

"Sounds good," Alfred pocketed the card after a quick glance. "I'll see you then."

"Yes," Arthur nodded stiffly. "See you then Jones."

Alfred left the room after unlocking the door and both he and Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Each man had their thoughts tumbling around in their heads and each of them had a different plan for how the night was going to play out.

* * *

Alfred got home and showered as quickly as he was able to. He brushed his hair, bemoaning the one stubborn cowlick that never seemed to sit flat. He cleaned his glasses, brushed his teeth and spent way too much time picking out something to wear. He finally settled on slightly tight jeans and an incredibly tight grey t-shirt. He wanted to show off his muscles. Especially since Kirkland—no, Arthur—never saw him in anything but baggy scrubs. He wanted to make an impression.

After he had taken time to double check himself in the mirror and feed Hero, he let out a great sigh and shook his head. It was now or never. He glanced down at the business card in his hand. He really hoped this wasn't some kind of cruel joke. He plugged the address into his cell phone maps and waited for the route to load. Apparently Dr. Kirkland only lived a few miles from him. That was something.

Alfred went to his car and began the short journey to the address he had been given. His mind was spinning the entire drive. He was honestly surprised when the little tinny voice of his phone announced that he had arrived at his destination. He didn't remember driving at all. Well, that was scary. Alfred shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He remained sitting in his car for a few moments, collecting himself.

With a sigh and a grit of his teeth, he exited the car and made his way up the walk to the designated townhome. It looked expensive. He glanced back at his car to make sure he was parked in a visitor's spot and breathed with relief when he confirmed that he would not be getting towed tonight.

The young nurse stood on the stoop and stared at the dark, red door for a few moments before he finally plucked up the courage to continue down this rabbit hole. He raised his fist and knocked on the door.


	6. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some really lovely reviews yesterday and a few requests for more recent updates so here you go, a day early... :) I hope you enjoy!   
> Some NSFW in this chapter. Not too graphic like my usual fare...

**Chapter Six: Passion**

After a few knocks and two or three rings of the doorbell, Alfred began to think Arthur wasn't coming…or that he had the wrong house. Something like that. Either thought made a pit of cement sit heavily in his stomach. Just as he was about to turn around and make the walk of shame back to his car, the door flung open and Arthur stood framed by the light coming from behind him.

"Jones," the Englishman stammered softly.

"Kirkland," Alfred responded.

Gesturing with his hand, Arthur flushed a bit and managed, "Do come in will you?"

Alfred nodded and stepped over the threshold. The door closed firmly behind him. The surgeon took a moment to lock the front door and gaze furtively out of the front windows, looking up and down the street. Alfred shuffled on his feet and waited for his host to say something.

"No one saw you?" Arthur turned from the window and stared hard at Alfred.

"I don't think so," Alfred shrugged.

"Well, we best hope not," Arthur bit his lower lip and glanced up at Alfred's eyes.

"Why all the secrecy Artie?" Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his heels. Dr. Kirkland looked down at his feet and mumbled something. "Sorry, didn't catch that," Alfred said loudly.

"I said, don't call me Artie," Arthur spat out. "And the secrecy is for our own benefit." Alfred raised his eyebrows in a question. "We aren't supposed to date staff," Arthur tried to explain. "Things could get messy if anyone found out about tonight."

"What if they find out about subsequent nights?" Alfred let his lips quirk into a small smile.

"There will be no other nights," Arthur said firmly.

"So you say now," Alfred grinned full on.

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed, turning on his heels and walking toward the back of the town home. "Do you want anything to drink?" he called over his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good," Alfred followed his host down the hallway. So Kirkland thought this was a one night thing? Well, if they were as explosive in bed together as they were kissing in that supply closet, Alfred planned on having many more nights like this one. No matter what Kirkland thought about the whole situation. Alfred was just going to have to do everything in his power to change the surgeon's mind.

Alfred watched as Arthur poured something from a crystal decanter into a tumbler glass and chugged the dark brown liquid. It seemed as though the haughty surgeon was a little nervous. Alfred chuckled. "So why exactly did you invite me over tonight?"

Arthur choked on his drink and sputtered. "I—I just…" he trailed off. "You're teasing me Jones," he finally stated.

"You got me," Alfred grinned. "But seriously, where do you see this night going?"

Kirkland set his glass down and looked directly into Alfred's bright blue eyes. "I was hoping we could shag and get this ridiculous infatuation out of our systems if you want to know the truth."

"Shag?" Alfred cocked his head. "Oh, you mean have sex?"

"Precisely," Arthur nodded. "We can get this over with and get back to work like normal people."

Alfred felt a little hurt at the bluntness, but it was what he wanted to do with Dr. Kirkland anyway, so he brightened a bit. "I don't know if one time will be enough doctor," he said smirking.

"Presumptous lad," Arthur stepped around the kitchen island toward Alfred and his hands buried themselves in Alfred's blonde hair. The surgeon pulled the nurse down and their lips touched in a frenzy. Minutes ticked by on the clock as they grasped at one another, their mouths exploring and their tongues pressing against one another. It was hot and erotic and fast. Both men were eager and willing, their chests brushing together through their shirts.

When they finally pulled apart, Alfred felt lightheaded and dazed. He managed to wink at Arthur cheekily and say, "See, I don't think a 'one and done' is gonna do it for us doc."

Arthur flushed prettily and ran his hands down Alfred's impressive pectoral muscles, feeling the hardness underneath his palms. "Perhaps not," he whispered. "But it's worth a try."

The two crashed together once again, hands gripping at whatever they could. Within moments both men were panting and Arthur gasped out, "Bedroom." They made their way upstairs with their skin constantly in contact, never letting go of the other.

Arthur's room was immaculate. A large king-sized bed sat perfectly made in the center of the room and Alfred had a moment where he thought it was quite sad that such a handsome man had to spend the night all alone in that big bed. He grinned thinking that at least tonight, Arthur would have company.

They fell onto the bed together as one, their limbs tangled around one another. Arthur pulled Alfred on top of him and the young nurse ground his hips down against the doctor. They were both incredibly hard. Alfred gasped into Arthur's mouth as the handsome surgeon ran his talented hands down Alfred's back, tugging at his t-shirt. "Off," Arthur commanded.

Alfred sat up, his legs straddling the lithe doctor beneath him and ripped his shirt off over his head. He tossed it carelessly on the floor. Before he knew what was happening, both men were naked, in a mad scramble to get undressed and Alfred caught his breath at the sight of Arthur. His precious doctor was erect and panting under him and the sight was breathtaking. Alfred never wanted this moment to end. He had never felt so much passion with another person before. He knew that this couldn't be their only night.

Arthur produced lube and condoms from his bedside table and Alfred quickly went to work preparing the surgeon below him. When his first finger entered Arthur, Alfred thought that his world was going to stop. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening.

He quickly covered his hard cock with a condom, sliding the latex down his shaft as quickly as he could manage. His hands were shaking. Arthur squirmed beneath him. When he was slicked up, he pressed himself to Arthur's entrance. And then he was inside the haughty surgeon, he was pressing in hard and quick and Arthur was moaning and gripping the blanket below them.

It was hard and fast and with each thrust, Alfred could feel a little more of his self-control slipping away. He pounded into Arthur with a fervor that he couldn't remember. Their lips crushed against one another and Alfred's thrusts became more erratic as he began to lose control. Arthur cried out and lifted his hips to meet Alfred's movements. They both groaned and soon Alfred felt himself release into his lover, his breaths coming rapidly and harsh.

Arthur followed him soon after, his cum spraying them both as he rode out his high. The two men collapsed on one another, their arms hugging tightly as they both waited for their breathing to subside. Alfred rolled to the side and refused to let go of Arthur's body. "That was amazing," he finally managed.

"It was tolerable, I suppose," Arthur stated bluntly.

"Tolerable?" Alfred chuckled. "You're not as mean you think you are, you know."

"Fine," Arthur huffed. "It was the best bloody sex I've ever had."

Alfred smiled and curled himself around Arthur's body, pulling the grumpy doctor into his chest. "Me too."

He was surprised when Arthur didn't insist that he leave right away. Alfred was fine with that. He was perfectly content to lay in Arthur's arms and not think about what would happen come morning. They remained touching the entire night.

* * *

' _Bloody hell,'_ Arthur thought as they lay together. How was he supposed to quit Alfred after an explosive night like that?

* * *

The next morning Alfred hunted around for his discarded clothing while Arthur watched him calmly from the bed. Neither man spoke. It was tense and thick in the air. "Well," Alfred said as he pulled on his left shoe. "I guess I'll see you at work."

"I suppose you shall," Arthur said quietly. "You can let yourself out." Alfred nodded silently and turned to leave. "Jones," Arthur called out as Alfred reached the door. "Thank you, that was…it was…something."

Alfred nodded and left. He shut the door hard behind him and got in his car to drive home in the early morning light. He felt flustered and also strangely alive. He hadn't had sex that good in…ever. Letting out a happy giggle, Alfred pulled into his own parking space at his apartment and began to start his day.

* * *

Arthur waited in the bed, the covers pulled up around him until Alfred left. When he heard the front door click closed he threw off his blankets and padded to the window. He peeked out through the curtains and watched Alfred drive away. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. His heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. He pressed his palm to his skin as though it would slow down the rapid heartbeats. It didn't work. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and went to take a shower.

After some tea he felt more alive and he found himself having to concentrate hard on his drive to the hospital. He was distracted and his mind kept wandering to the looks that Alfred had given him the night before. How Alfred felt and moved and moaned. It was too much. By the time he reached his office, he was fully flustered. He didn't even see Ludwig standing in front of his office door waiting for him.

"Are you all right?" his friend questioned.

"Perfectly fine," Arthur tugged at a stray lock of hair on his head. "Why?"

"You look…different," Ludwig stared hard at him. "Did I see you have company last night?"

"No," Arthur lied. "I was alone."

"I could have sworn there was a car parked in your visitor's spot," Ludwig pressed.

"Must have been someone who parked there by mistake," Arthur wouldn't meet his friend's eyes.

"Ah," Ludwig crossed his arms and didn't say any more on the subject. "Are you busy today? I could use a consult on one of my patients."

Happy to be distracted, Arthur accepted the challenge and followed his coworker out of the office area and down to the floor. Anything that would help distract him from Alfred was a win in his book. He needed something to concentrate on that wasn't piercing blue eyes and a happy smile. He needed work.

* * *

Alfred was pleased when he arrived at the hospital to find that he was out of a room that day. That meant he had less of a chance of running into Dr. Kirkland after their torrid night together. He spent the morning wandering around and helping his coworkers prepare for their cases. Most of the time he was quick with a laugh and kept a ready smile on his face. But when he was alone, restocking things or wandering the empty halls of the OR he found himself dwelling on Arthur Kirkland's beautiful green eyes. He thought of the sounds that Arthur made last night and the way his eyes scrunched up as he came. It was enough to drive him mad. He knew that he had to find a way to see the prickly surgeon outside of work again. One night was definitely not going to be enough for Alfred. He wanted a lifetime.


	7. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW in this chapter but not too detailed.

**Chapter Seven: Awkward**

The first time Arthur Kirkland saw Alfred Jones after their night together, he turned around and walked away down the hallway. He wasn't running from the handsome young nurse, but he didn't want to see him. When he was finally back in his office he shook his head and berated himself for tearing away at the sight of Jones. He brushed imaginary lint off of his immaculate white coat and closed his eyes, leaning against his locked door. How stupid. He couldn't run from the nurse forever. They worked together quite closely after all.

Arthur spent a half an hour in his office doing nothing and arguing with himself about how he handled their first encounter. They had been over twenty feet apart and hadn't spoken any words and yet it was still incredibly awkward. That had to change.

* * *

The second time they ran into one another, it was in the cafeteria. Alfred got in line behind Arthur with his tray piled high with food. He briefly considered getting in another line so he wouldn't have to make small talk with the handsome surgeon, but he thought better of it. It was now or never.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Lunch, huh?" he said stupidly.

Arthur whirled around at the sound of his voice and said, "It's important to eat."

They turned away from each other then and remained silent as the line slowly crept forward. After Arthur paid for his salad, he turned jerkily towards Alfred and said, "Have a good day Jones," in a gruff tone.

Alfred just made a squeaking noise and nodded. It was horrible.

* * *

Their third encounter was almost a week after they had had sex. Alfred was finally assigned to Dr. Kirkland's operating room. Something he had been dreading for the entire time since their night of passion. He didn't know how they would be able to work together with all the stammering and general awkwardness of their situation.

Alfred set up his back table with precision and waited patiently for the surgical team to enter the room. He watched as the other nurse got the patient moved comfortably to the operating table, constantly talking about the good care the patient was going to receive. Alfred busied himself making sure that he had everything he needed for the case. He'd be damned if his crush on Dr. Kirkland was going to make him look like an idiot for a simple gallbladder removal.

After checking and double checking his set up, he turned and saw that Kirkland had just entered the operating suite. He had a few residents with him and he was busy barking out orders. Alfred tried to melt into the floor. His gloved hands were clasped in front of him and he refused to make eye contact with any of the doctors.

Once the case was started and underway, he realized that Kirkland wasn't speaking to him at all. He would simply hold out his hand and expect that the correct instrument was placed in it. He avoided Alfred's eyes the entire case.

Alfred was on top of his game. Everything he did was perfect and there was no cause for complaint. He actually found himself missing the banter between them though. It seemed too quiet in the OR without Kirkland yelling at him for something. The tension was thick and heavy in the room. Even the residents felt it.

When Arthur finally scrubbed out and left, there was a collective sigh of relief in the room. The residents quickly closed the patient and Alfred handed off the specimen to his counterpart. Thankfully today, he was working with Feliciano. The bubbly Italian nurse was helpful in diffusing tense situations.

"How are things today Alfred?" Feli asked as Alfred carefully placed the enlarged gallbladder into a container of formalin.

"Fine," Alfred said softly, trying not to disturb the work of the residents.

"You seem quiet lately," Feliciano pointed out. "Did something happen?"

"No," Alfred spoke almost too quickly. "Nothing happened. I'm just…quiet I guess."

"That's odd," Feliciano said and gave him a look. He didn't press the subject right then but the look told Alfred that he wasn't done with his interrogation just yet.

As the case finished and they began to clean the room, Feliciano walked up to him and put his hands on his hips. "What's wrong with you? You didn't say anything to anyone the entire case."

"Kirkland was in a shit mood," Alfred pointed out. "I didn't want to piss him off by talking." Feliciano glared at him as though he didn't believe a word that was coming out of Alfred's mouth. "It's the truth," Alfred insisted. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say," Feliciano said. "Are we still on for karaoke tonight?"

Alfred shuffled his feet and ran his finger along the unmade operating table. "I guess, yeah. That would be fun."

"Don't sound so excited," Feliciano laughed.

"You don't have a date tonight?" Alfred tried to change the subject.

"No," Feli giggled. "We are meeting tomorrow night for dinner."

"When are you going to let me meet this new boyfriend of yours?" Alfred pressed.

Feliciano blushed. "Maybe one day."

"Better be soon," Alfred said. He was just glad that Feli wasn't pestering him about what was wrong. What could he say? That he was falling hopelessly in love with Dr. Douchebag and that he didn't know what to do about it? No way. This had to remain a secret.

* * *

The fourth interaction between the two men was only hours after the third. Alfred was in the locker room changing out of his scrubs when his cell phone pinged with a text message.

' _Come over tonight,'_ was the text. It had been sent from Arthur's phone. Alfred gripped his cell tightly and stared at the message in wonder. He had finally received some sort of gesture from Arthur and his heart was in his throat.

' _I have plans tonight,'_ Alfred responded after a few minutes. He didn't want to seem too eager after all. Playing hard to get was his best option right now. Plus, he couldn't figure out how to cancel on Feliciano without arousing suspicion.

' _Come by when you're done then,'_ Alfred's phone pinged immediately. Apparently Arthur had been waiting for his response.

Alfred sighed and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. He couldn't help himself. _'It will be late.'_

There were a few agonizing minutes before his phone rang again and he quickly read the text that he had just opened. _'I'll be waiting for you.'_

* * *

Arthur finished out his day feeling exhausted but he was still looking forward to Alfred stopping by later that night. Assuming the boy showed up, that is. He loosened his tie as he walked to his car. Sliding into the driver's seat he glanced at himself in the rearview mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes. It had been a stressful week. Perhaps tonight would make it a little less stressful.

He drove home carefully and parked his car. He waved to Ludwig as he unlocked his front door and stepped inside. His house was painfully quiet. He showered and then went down to the kitchen to make dinner for one. He had beef stew and mushy peas. It was a terrible meal but such is the life of a bachelor who can't cook.

After dinner he soothed his nerves with a cup of tea and then, deciding he needed something a bit stronger went for the liquor cabinet. He still had a few hours before Alfred showed up.

* * *

Alfred met his friends at the karaoke bar around nine at night and made his way over to their usual table. Feliciano was already on his third glass of wine. Alfred ordered a beer and took great pains to sip at it. He wanted to be in full control of his faculties when he arrived at Arthur's that night.

The group of nurses sang and drank the night away until midnight when Alfred suddenly pushed back his second beer of the evening and said he had to be going.

"Hot date?" Natalia asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"No," Alfred replied quickly. "I'm just tired."

"Uh huh," Natalia smirked. "Sure."

"It's the truth," Alfred insisted.

After fending off a lot of 'yeah rights' and 'whatevers' Alfred finally threw down some money for his beers and made his way to the door. His fellow nurses wolf-whistled at him. He shook his head and left. God, he hoped they didn't suspect.

He made his way to his car and drove the short distance to Arthur's townhome. Parking the dilapidated vehicle in the visitor's space once again, he cut the lights on his car and stared into the darkness. It was almost half past midnight. He hoped that he hadn't waited too long and that Arthur was still awake.

He picked his way up the walk and knocked softly on the front door. It opened almost immediately. Arthur smiled at him from the doorway, a soft smile, but one that was truly genuine. Alfred felt his legs weaken.

"You wanted me to come by?" he asked, grinning.

"You took long enough," Arthur grunted and grabbed Alfred's collar, pulling him into the house.

The door slammed shut behind them and they met in a heated embrace. Their lips were ghosting over each other's faces and necks, the passion in the room heating up their skin. Arthur gripped hard into Alfred's hair, pulling the younger man down into his touch. Alfred ran his tongue along Arthur's jawline and the surgeon gasped in pleasure.

There were no words, nothing spoken at all. They simply made their way up the stairs to the bedroom, their lips touching the entire time. Once they were shut up in Arthur's room and naked Alfred finally allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "Damn you're beautiful Artie," he breathed.

"Don't call me that you twit," the doctor snapped, stepping closer and pulling Alfred's naked body against his own.

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, moaning and writhing as they came together. Nothing else was said. When Alfred entered Arthur this time, he was slow and took his time. Their passion built in between them as they both cried out their release. Alfred spent the night once again.

* * *

The following morning, both men were awakened by the sunlight streaming into Arthur's bedroom. Alfred snuggled up against the doctor and pulled the smaller man closer to him, wrapping Arthur up into his arms.

"What are you doing you octopus?" Arthur groused.

"Cuddling," Alfred mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Well stop and get up," Arthur snapped. "You need to leave."

"Why?" Alfred opened his eyes and looked at Arthur's head next to him on the same pillow. "It's Saturday."

"Because what if someone sees you?" Arthur said insistently.

"No one's gonna see me," Alfred snuggled back down and ran his hands along Arthur's bare back. The surgeon shivered at the touch.

"Ludwig might," Arthur shut his eyes and leaned into Alfred's sensual touch.

"Hmm?" Alfred mumbled. "Ludwig? You mean Dr. Beilschmidt?"

"Yes, he's my neighbor."

"He won't care," Alfred continued with his caresses.

"Why not?" Arthur gasped as Alfred latched his mouth onto his jaw and sucked hard. It felt so good that the doctor didn't want it to stop.

"Cause I'm pretty sure he's dating Feliciano," Alfred grumbled, licking Arthur's neck. "If he outs us, I'll out him."

Arthur pulled back stunned. "What do you mean Ludwig is dating Feliciano?"

Alfred looked at him quizzically. "Haven't you seen them together? They're totally dating."

"Nonsense, Ludwig would have told me…" Arthur trailed off as he realized that his friend _had_ admitted to seeing someone on the staff. Could it be the flightly little Italian nurse? Really? Arthur would have never seen that match coming. "You would actually out your friend?" he seemed disbelieving.

"No," Alfred admitted. "But I'd threaten to. That way everyone would keep their mouths shut. Please," Alfred whined like a child. "Let me stay. Just a little longer."

"Fine," Arthur sighed and blinked his eyes. He couldn't say no to this beautiful lad. Alfred was too perfect and he deserved whatever he wanted.

Alfred leaned in and pressed a kiss to Arthur's soft pink lips. "Told ya you wouldn't be able to quit me," he laughed.

"Oh shut it," Arthur swatted his hand at Alfred's shoulder. "You're insufferable."

"Well, I say," Alfred grinned. "Let's go another round and then over breakfast we can talk about how this whole thing is gonna work."

"What whole thing?" Arthur sounded nervous.

"This relationship," Alfred stated bluntly. "I want this to continue. I want to keep seeing you and I definitely want to have more sex with you. So…let's do it again and then talk about it like rational adults."

Arthur heaved out a sigh. "Fine," he caved in. "But I want a blowjob if I'm going to have to talk about my feelings."

"I can arrange that," Alfred smirked and lowered his head underneath the covers.


	8. Planning

**Chapter Eight: Planning**

The smell of bacon frying was one of Alfred's favorite things. He leaned against the counter in Arthur's kitchen in his bare feet, wearing only his jeans and grinned at the surgeon in front of him. Arthur was delicately flipping bacon strips in a small pan. There was a dish of runny eggs cooking next to it.

"Smells delicious," Alfred proclaimed.

"You better appreciate the trouble I'm going to for you," Arthur groused, but he turned and smiled at the younger man.

"I appreciate anything you do," Alfred winked.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the comment and turned away to continue cooking. They continued in a quiet silence for a few moments each thinking their own thoughts as to how to broach the subject before them. Both men were startled out of their thoughts however, when the doorbell rang shrilly in the morning air. Arthur's eyes went wide and he spun around to face Alfred hissing, "Hide!"

Alfred didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted up the stairs into the bedroom and shut the door. Arthur brushed his hands on his trousers and made his way to the front of his place. When he opened the front door he was unsurprised to see Ludwig standing on his stoop.

"You have company?" Ludwig asked, standing in the morning light.

"No," Arthur lied. "Why do you ask?"

"That same car is parked in your visitor's spot," Ludwig gestured with his hand.

Arthur craned his neck and looked around his friend, peering at Alfred's car. He shook his head and shrugged saying, "I don't know who that is." Ludwig raised an eyebrow and stared him down. "Honestly chap, what are you getting at?" Arthur looked directly at his friend, his resolve breaking underneath the scrutiny.

"I'm just wondering if you have a man stashed away in your house," Ludwig said simply. "We were supposed to meet for brunch today, remember."

"Bloody hell," Arthur slapped his forehead with his palm. "I completely forgot."

"And what would make you forget besides a man?" Ludwig let a small smile grace his handsome features.

"Belt up," Arthur snapped. "It just slipped my mind."

Ludwig sniffed the air, the telltale sign of bacon wafting out of the house. "Seems like you won't want to get brunch today after all," the German man said. "What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be lovely," Arthur nodded.

"See you then," Ludwig bowed his head for a moment, gave Arthur a sly look and went back to his own place next door.

Arthur shut the door behind him with a click and leaned against it heavily. "You can come down now," he called up the stairs.

Alfred slunk out of the master bedroom, and padded his way down the stairs toward Arthur. He pulled the Englishman into a tight hug when he reached him and breathed in the scent of Arthur's hair. "That was close," he admitted.

"I told you, someone could find out about us," Arthur chastised.

"Yeah, but it was just Dr. Beilschmidt," Alfred pointed out. "He's not gonna tell anyone. And he didn't find out, so it's a moot point."

"Still," Arthur muttered. He pulled away from Alfred and went back into the kitchen. The bacon was slightly burned. Arthur carefully scooped the dripping meat out of the fry pan and onto a plate. Alfred watched him as he dished up the bacon and eggs and carried two pristine white plates over to the kitchen table. Both men sat down and began to dig in to their breakfast. Arthur couldn't help but notice how homey the entire scene felt. It was nice to have Alfred in his house in the morning. Comfortable. He liked it much more than he should.

"So," Alfred spoke around the eggs in his mouth and Arthur's own mouth dropped open in horror. "How is this going to work?"

"Close your mouth when you're chewing," Arthur admonished.

"Sorry mom," Alfred teased.

"It's unsightly and rude," Arthur pressed.

Alfred shoved a large amount of eggs into his mouth and chewed with his mouth closed, smiling around his food at Arthur. Once he swallowed, he winked at the grumpy surgeon. "Better?"

"Much."

"Anyway," Alfred picked up a piece of greasy bacon. "Like I asked, how is this going to work? I mean, I want to keep seeing you. Do you want to keep seeing me?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment, pushing the food around on his plate with a fork. "I would very much like to keep seeing you Jones."

Alfred's smile lit up the room. "That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "Man, this is like, the best day ever!"

"Really?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Yeah, I got to wake up next to you," Alfred smiled. "And then I got to give you a blowjob—and don't think I didn't enjoy it, I did. I really did. And now you're telling me that you want this whole thing to continue. Yeah, today is the best day."

"I'm glad I could make your day," Arthur said quietly, spooning some egg onto his fork.

"Artie, you always make my day," Alfred said sweetly.

Arthur scoffed. He couldn't see how he made anyone's day. Especially with his gruff demeanor. But Alfred seemed happy enough, so he let it go. "You do realize that this has to remain private."

"It'll be our little secret," Alfred leaned forward on the table, resting his elbows.

Arthur nodded tersely. "Yes. It must remain a secret. We could both get in a lot of trouble if anyone were to find out."

"There's not like, an official rule though is there?" Alfred looked concerned.

"No," Arthur shook his head. "But it _is_ frowned upon. And you could receive backlash from your coworkers or other surgeons if they think you're using me to advance your career."

"There really isn't anywhere for me to go," Alfred pointed out. "I'm a scrub nurse. We tend to stay in the same position until we retire."

"Still," Arthur said. "I don't want this to get out."

"It won't," Alfred promised.

"We'll have to be more careful," Arthur said looking Alfred directly in the eyes. "No more flirting at work. And we should think about meeting at your place more often so Ludwig doesn't get any more suspicious than he already is."

"You wanna meet at my place?" Alfred looked nervous. "It's really small. I only have an apartment. And I'm kind of messy. You won't like it there."

"Jones," Arthur sighed. "You can't think I'm interested in you for the state of your home, do you?"

"Well, no I guess not," Alfred shrugged. "And what do you mean no more flirting at work? We don't flirt."

"Not obviously," Arthur pointed out. "But other people have picked up on the sexual tension."

"Like who?"

"Ludwig for one," Arthur mumbled.

"Really?" Alfred looked skeptical. "That's weird. He never even sees us together."

"He's a very perceptive man," Arthur puffed up with pride thinking of his best friend.

Alfred regarded Arthur for a moment and leaned back in his chair. "So, does this mean we're dating?"

"Dating? Like boyfriends?" Arthur was somewhat taken aback. It seemed too soon.

"Yeah," Alfred looked at him. Piercing him with those amazingly blue eyes. Arthur felt as though his soul was being looked at. "Are we boyfriends?"

"Let's just keep it casual for now," Arthur said, against his better judgement. He wanted this man to be his boyfriend. He wanted quiet mornings and steamy nights and hand holding and the whole works. But he knew that in order to remain professional they couldn't shout their affection from the rooftops.

Alfred looked disappointed. "Fine. Fuck buddies then."

"Friends with benefits," Arthur corrected. He hated the term 'fuck buddy' it seemed so impersonal. And he did hope that one day they could be more.

"I can live with that," Alfred smiled. "For now."

"Eat your breakfast," Arthur said, a small smile slipping out.

They finished their food in silence and Alfred helped out with cleaning the dishes. Arthur found himself mesmerized by the shirtless hunk in his kitchen. When they were all tidied up, the two men went upstairs and took a leisurely shower together. They explored one another's bodies and there was lots of soapy suds thrown around in their pleasure. Arthur couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable with another man before. Not even Ludwig.

When Alfred finally left, around noon, Arthur watched him pull out of the parking lot and he sighed wistfully. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

* * *

That night, Feliciano stared at himself in the mirror, tugging on a piece of brown hair, trying to get it to lay flat. It was a lost cause. He grinned brightly into the glass, checking his teeth for signs of food or debris that would be embarrassing. Taking a deep breath he admired his own reflection for a moment before turning away. It was Saturday night and Ludwig would be here any moment. They were having dinner in at Feli's place tonight. And Feliciano was hoping that tonight would be the night. He had been waiting and waiting for the opportune moment and it looked as though it was finally here.

The doorbell to his flat rang at precisely seven pm on the dot. Of course it did. Feliciano grinned thinking that there was no way that Ludwig would ever be anything but punctual. Feli himself always seemed to be running late, but no matter. He was actually ready tonight. He had been ready since around noon, making sure that he had everything he needed for their night together.

Feliciano opened the door and his breath caught at the sight of Ludwig on the step. The tall German doctor had a single red rose in his hands and it looked as immaculate as he did. Feliciano's breath caught. "Luddy," he whispered.

"This is for you," Ludwig said with precision. "I thought you might like it."

Carefully, Feliciano took the rose and held it to his nose. He breathed in the heavenly scent and sighed loudly. "It's perfect," he said happily. "Come on in, I made pasta."

"Of course you did," Ludwig smiled slightly.

"Don't knock pasta, it's always delicious," Feliciano laughed.

"And it is a staple in your diet," Ludwig pointed out. "I don't think I have ever seen you eat anything else."

"That's because it's delicious."

"It's a wonder you aren't three hundred pounds with all of those carbs," Ludwig grunted stepping into the Italian's home.

"You'd still love me if I was three hundred pounds, wouldn't you?" Feliciano phrased the question as more of a statement.

"Yes I would," Ludwig breathed. He reached out and cupped his hand behind Feliciano's head, pulling the smaller man toward him. Their lips met softly and chaste. It was a huge difference in their usual encounter. Feliciano wondered if Ludwig was as nervous as he was. Perhaps. But the German doctor rarely gave away his feelings.

"Come, sit," Feliciano pulled away and gestured toward the set table. There was a large bowl in between the place settings and wisps of steam were wafting off of it. The smell was heavenly. Ludwig felt his stomach rumble.

They sat down across from one another somewhat awkwardly and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Feliciano said, "Oh!" and began to dish up the pasta into their bowls. "I don't want it to get cold," the young Italian nurse chirped.

"Nothing could ever get cold around you," Ludwig said quietly.

Feli blushed and plopped a large helping of noodles into the bowl in front of his lover. Ludwig poked at the pasta with his fork and noticed that there were many vegetables and meats within the dish.

"There's a spicy sausage in there," Feliciano said brightly as he speared a piece with his own fork. "I know how much you like sausage." They both blushed at the Italian's words. It wasn't meant to be dirty, but it still sounded suggestive. "I was wondering," Feliciano put his fork down and looked directly at Ludwig. "Would you like to stay the night?"

Both men knew what Feliciano was suggesting and Ludwig, at the seriousness of the situation put his own fork down and stared at his little lover. They were silent for a moment and Feli began to internally panic a bit. But finally Ludwig cleared his throat and said, "I would like that very much Feliciano."

The Italian man smiled and went back to his pasta dish. They ate in a comfortable silence as each man thought about the night to come.

* * *

The next morning Arthur showered quickly, but he kept getting distracted thinking about his tryst the day before with Alfred in the shower. When he finally stepped out to dry himself off, he was hard. He decided to give himself a quick wank to take care of his problem and felt much better afterwards. He pictured Alfred's face the entire time.

Around eleven he walked out of his townhome and met Ludwig on the front walk. The two men met in silence and walked to Ludwig's car. "I didn't see you at home last night," Arthur said casually. "Did you have a date?"

"I did," Ludwig said stiffly.

"And?" Arthur pried as they entered the German's flashy BMW. "How did it go?"

"It went…well," Ludwig managed.

They drove to the restaurant in silence and when they entered, Arthur couldn't stop himself from scanning the tables hoping to see Alfred with his brother again. When he didn't recognize anyone he let out a small sigh.

"Expecting someone?" Ludwig asked as they were seated.

"No," Arthur admitted. "Just…hoping, I guess."

"I understand."

They looked over the menus quickly, since they were practically regulars there it didn't take very long for each man to settle on his chosen meal. "So, tell me about your date," Arthur looked at his friend after they ordered drinks. "If you want to that is."

Ludwig looked somewhat embarrassed for a moment and Arthur reveled in the fact that his friend was blushing. "As I said, it went well."

"Did you get laid?"

"Yes," Ludwig choked out the word. "Finally."

"What do you mean finally?" Arthur was curious. "You said you've been seeing someone for a few weeks."

"We were taking it slow," Ludwig admitted, sipping his coffee. "Our schedules never seemed to match up and we had only really kissed before last night."

"Just kissing? For a few weeks?" Arthur was astonished. His friend was usually more forward with his lovers than spending a few weeks on first base.

"As I said, we were taking it slow."

"But still, that's unusual for you."

"I know."

They each sipped their respective drinks and there was silence at the table for a moment before the waitress came up to take their food orders. They placed their choices with the young girl waiting on them and went back to staring at their silverware. "You said you were seeing someone on staff," Arthur finally said. "Is it Feliciano?"

Ludwig sputtered on his coffee and took a few heaving breaths. "Why would you think that?"

"I've heard rumors," Arthur admitted.

"What?" Ludwig sat back in his chair, his face going a pale white. "People are saying things?"

"I've only heard one person's speculation, but yes." Arthur nodded solemly. "You should be more careful. So," he asked again. "Is it the Italian?"

Ludwig was quiet for a moment before he finally nodded and said, "Yes. You cannot tell anyone though."

"I never would," Arthur confirmed softly. "It's your business."

"Thank you for your discretion," Ludwig said. "It means a lot."

"Anytime."

They were quiet again for a moment before Ludwig lifted his coffee mug and said, "And what about your mysterious man? Anything you want to tell me about that?"

"No," Arthur said sharply. "It's just casual."

"So there is someone," Ludwig smirked triumphantly.

"Damn," Arthur said. "I walked right into that."

"You did," Ludwig laughed. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Arthur nodded, sipping at his own mimosa. "But it's new and as I said, casual. I want to wait a while."

"Fine by me."

The two men continued their meal, talking of other things. Arthur found himself laughing more as Ludwig described how he and Feliciano had been trying to keep things a secret for the past few weeks and the close calls they had experienced. It reminded him of Alfred. He knew that he was going to have to work very hard to not show affection for the handsome scrub nurse at work the next day. And all the days after that. This secret was one that he didn't want to ever get out. For both their sakes.


	9. Sneaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW in this chapter, nothing too graphic though.

**Chapter Nine: Sneaking**

"Pass me that clamp will you," Arthur asked politely. Alfred obliged and placed the instrument into Arthur's outstretched hand so it was perfectly ready for use. The normally grumpy surgeon nodded once and went back to the task at hand.

Alfred looked around the operating room and saw that behind their masks, everyone in the room looked a little taken aback. It was strange to hear the usually acidic doctor speaking to anyone in a polite tone of voice. Alfred hoped that no one would put two and two together…and if they did, he hoped they came up with seven and not four.

The rest of the surgery took most of the day, and Arthur was abnormally calm throughout the entire procedure. Even when a resident made a mistake and they had to stop a bleeder rather quickly, the surgeon remained patient and actually…nice. It was unnerving for the entire staff in the room. When Arthur finally scrubbed out and made his dictations, he told his students that he would be in his office if needed and actually said goodbye and thank you to both Alfred and Feliciano. The two nurses were somewhat confused and mumbled 'your welcomes' to Arthur's back as he exited the OR.

"Well, that was odd," the female resident said after Arthur was gone. "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know," Feliciano said.

"Me either," Alfred smiled behind his surgical mask. He wasn't lying, he didn't know. But he could guess. _He_ had gotten into Arthur. Every night that week. The young nurse smirked and remained quiet. Feliciano looked at him curiously.

* * *

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?" Feliciano cornered Alfred at lunch. The two friends had decided to take advantage of the strangely warm autumn day by eating outside in the patient's garden. There was a small fountain in the center and they placed their food on the benches around them and watched the water flow steadily.

"Tell you what?" Alfred asked as he chewed his turkey sandwich.

"About this man that you're seeing," Feliciano pressed. "I know you're seeing someone I just can't work out who."

"He's no one you know," Alfred lied. "I met him at a bar."

"Which bar?" Feliciano said quickly.

"The karaoke bar," Alfred came up with fast.

"I don't believe you," Feliciano said flatly. "You never talk to anyone there except the rest of our group."

"I went out there on a Wednesday a few weeks ago and met him," Alfred tap danced with his words. "He was really nice and hot and we went back to my place."

"Sounds made up," Feli stated after a moment.

Alfred sighed. "It's not. Besides," he countered. "You won't tell me about your boyfriend."

"I have nothing to say about that," Feliciano said primly.

Alfred nodded and chewed his sandwich, sticking his tongue out to lick mustard off the side of his mouth. "Is it cause you're seeing Dr. Beilschmidt?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Feliciano cried out, dropping his fork in the dirt. "Damn," the Italian man cursed as he looked down at the ground at his utensil.

Alfred handed him a spare fork from his lunch bag and Feli let out a grateful 'thank you,' before Alfred brought the subject up again. "You are seeing him aren't you?"

Feliciano looked at his friend with worried eyes. "Have people been saying that?"

"No," Alfred insisted. "At least not to me. But it's kind of obvious."

The young Italian nurse put his food down and placed his head in his hands. "We've been so careful," he moaned.

"So it is Dr. B then," Alfred waved his sandwich around triumphantly.

Feliciano nodded solemly. "But you can't tell anyone! It's a secret. We could get in trouble."

"Your secret is safe with me," Alfred insisted. "I'd never tell anyone."

"Thank you," Feli breathed out in relief. "It's nice to finally be able to talk to someone about it."

"I'll bet," Alfred nodded. "Keeping a secret like that is hard."

"You sound as though you're speaking from experience," Feliciano picked his food back up and began to eat again. "Are you sure you're dating some guy from the bar?"

"I'm sure," Alfred said firmly. "Besides, you know what they say about secrets."

"What?"

"That it's only a secret until someone knows," the American nurse pointed out. "After that, all bets are off. You can't trust anyone."

"I feel like I can trust you," Feliciano said after a moment.

"You can," Alfred said. "I would never tell anyone. I promise."

"Pinky swear," Feliciano held out his hand childishly. The two men grinned at each other as they linked pinkies and shook on it.

"Pinky swear," Alfred grinned.

The American felt better finally knowing for sure who his friend was secretly dating. It made him feel a little better about his own secret. But he stood firmly by what he had told Feli. If one person knew, then the secret could get out. And Alfred wasn't ready for that shit storm just yet. The two friends finished their lunch in silence watching the water of the fountain, each man lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Arthur's back was pressed against the hard door of the on call room and Alfred's hands were pushed firmly down his scrub pants. The American's scrubs were around his ankles and he was insistently pressing his hardened cock against Arthur's hipbone. The surgeon gasped as Alfred's mouth found the pulse point on his neck.

"Don't leave a mark, you twat," he insisted in a breathy voice.

"Can I leave one lower down?" Alfred chucked against Arthur's heated skin.

"Just get on with it," Arthur pressed, moving his hips against Alfred's hardened prick.

The two men made their way to the bed of the on call room and fell onto the bed. They tangled together and Arthur rolled their bodies so that he was on top. He straddled Alfred, and ripped his scrub top off. They had just finished a surgery together and Arthur couldn't concentrate the entire time. It was pure dumb luck that he had been given a competent resident that day so that he didn't have to pay too much attention to the surgery. He spent most of the case watching Alfred. The boy was precise and did his job with a certain pride. It made Arthur's heart ache. All he had thought about the entire time was this moment that he was finally experiencing.

"Is the door locked?" Arthur asked as he dropped his scrub top on the floor of the room.

"Yeah," Alfred breathed heavily. "I made sure of it."

"Good," Arthur said firmly. "Now fuck me."

"With pleasure."

Alfred struggled with the lube and condom as he watched Arthur undo his scrub pants with wide eyes. "You're so amazing Arthur."

"You better believe it," the English doctor said gruffly.

Once Alfred was all dressed up in a condom and slicked up, Arthur lowered himself down onto Alfred's dick, letting the hard cock burn as it entered him. They rocked together in a sloppy rhythm. It was fast and hot and so illicit. Arthur couldn't believe they were actually doing this on hospital property. He had waited until the end of Alfred's day before sending the text to meet him in a specific call room after Alfred was done with work. The young nurse didn't even waste time changing into his street clothes before meeting his lover.

Arthur bounced down onto Alfred once more before crying out with his release and spraying Alfred's chest with his cum. His asshole clenched around his lover's prick as he came which caused Alfred to finish deep within him. They lay together panting for a moment before they finally came to their senses.

Arthur quickly stood and began to pull his scrubs back on, sneaking glances at Alfred as the nurse did the same. They dressed in a hurry and gave each other a soft kiss before Arthur reached out for the door handle.

"Wait a few moments after I leave, love," he inisisted.

"Sure," Alfred nodded casually, but his cheeks brightened at the pet name.

Arthur leaned in for one last kiss before leaving the on call room and shutting the door behind him. Alfred waited five minutes before rubbing his palms together and following him out of the door. Alfred made his way to the locker room to change and go home. He felt like he was walking on air.

* * *

They spent their week sneaking glances and occasional trysts in on call rooms, and deserted supply closets. There were a few close calls, but so far, no one seemed to notice the burgeoning romance between the operating rooms most horrific doctor and his dedicated scrub nurse. Alfred and Arthur could only hold their breaths and hope that their secret remained safe. It was nerve wracking and sexy and neither man could get enough.

Arthur sent Alfred a text message asking if he wanted to get together that night after work and Alfred eagerly responded. _'Let's meet at your place this time. Text me the address.'_ Arthur sent one afternoon. Alfred responded with the speed of light and made sure that Arthur would be able to find his place easily.

After work, the American rushed home and cleaned up his space as best as he could. He fed Hero and patted the cat between his pointed ears, chuckling as he thought of how Arthur was going to take his modest abode. He knew that the surgeon said he wasn't with Alfred for how his house looked, but Alfred was still somewhat embarrassed by his apartment especially after seeing Arthur's lovely condo.

Seven o'clock came and went and Alfred began to get a little nervous. Arthur was usually never late, and he had said he'd be there at seven. Alfred patted Hero and the cat's soft fur managed to soothe his nerves slightly. At fifteen after there came a knock at his door. Alfred stood up from the couch and went to answer.

Arthur stood in the hallway of his apartment building, looking sheepish and giving the American a small smile. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "Traffic."

"No problem, come on in," Alfred gestured into his living room. He was glad he had had the time to straighten the place up. Arthur's eyes were darting around, taking in all the décor in the young nurse's space.

"You have a nice place," Arthur said finally.

"It works for now," Alfred agreed. "It's the right price and they allow pets, so that's all I really care about."

"You have a pet?" Arthur looked somewhat nervous.

"Yup," Alfred gestured at the couch where his large cat, Hero sat curled up on the cushions. "That's Hero. He's my baby."

"Oh," Arthur seemed surprised. "A cat. I actually thought of you more as a dog person."

"I love both. I can't choose between cats and dogs actually," Alfred admitted. "But I'm not home that often so it works out better having a cat. He's practically like a dog anyway," Alfred chuckled. "Always following me around the place and begging for treats."

"May I pet him?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Sure," Alfred nodded. "He loves being touched."

Arthur made his way to the couch and bent down the stroke the large cat. "You're a sweetheart aren't you?" Hero purred loudly and Alfred stepped back a bit to admire the look of Arthur's butt in his trousers as he bent over. It was a glorious sight.

"You want anything to drink?" Alfred offered.

Arthur straightened and looked at his lover. "I wouldn't mind something. What do you have?"

"Mostly beer, but I do have a bottle of rum from a party my brother had a few months ago."

"Your brother Matthew, yes?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "He's an EMT at the hospital."

"I know," Arthur said. "I've worked with him a few times when he brings people into the ER. He's very competent."

"Must run in the family then," Alfred joked as he reached into a cupboard and pulled out the half-drunk bottle of rum.

"It must," Arthur agreed quietly. "You know Alfred," he said as he watched Alfred pour the rum into a small glass. "You're very good at your job you know."

"I know," Alfred replied. "I just wish that everyone could see it."

"I'm sure they do," Arthur accepted the proffered drink and took a sip.

"You don't," Alfred said softly. "You're always mad at me. Not this week though. That was weird. I think everyone noticed."

Arthur nodded and swallowed the burning rum. "I slipped up," he admitted. "I do think you're an excellent scrub nurse though. I just…I'm just harsh with everyone."

"Yeah," Alfred said. "I'd heard that when I started working there. Everyone is terrified of working with you."

Arthur chuckled and smiled wide. "I do like to inspire terror." He took another sip of rum and felt grateful at the burn as it slid down his throat. Liquid courage was the best kind. And despite having been 'seeing' Alfred for a few weeks, Arthur found himself still nervous around the boy. He wanted so much to grab Alfred's hand and proclaim to the world that the sexy nurse was his and his alone. It took everything in him to hold back. "I'll have to try better to not show my affection for you. Will it bother you if I go back to my old ways?"

"Nah," Alfred shook his head. "I actually kind of like bantering with you. It's hot."

Arthur laughed genuinely at that. "Good to know."

They both set down their drinks and stepped toward one another. Alfred slid his hands around Arthur's waist and leaned down to press a kiss to Arthur's lips. The Englishman parted his mouth and pulled Alfred into a truly hot and steamy kiss. They played with one another for a moment until they were both moaning and starting to get hard.

"Want to show me your bedroom?" Arthur said cheekily.

"I'd love nothing more than that," Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur again. He pulled the English doctor down the short hallway and into his room shutting the door behind them. They spent the night in the throes of passion and Alfred fell asleep that night with his arms around Arthur Kirkland and he was perfectly content.


	10. Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for violence and homophobic slurs. Be warned.

**Chapter 10: Terror**

Alfred met with his friends at the karaoke bar that Friday night after agreeing with Arthur that they could take a night off from seeing each other. They had spent the night at Alfred's every night that week and Alfred thought he could bear one night away from his secret lover. He was wrong. Around ten pm, after he had only been at the bar for two hours, his fingers were itching to text Arthur. He refrained because he didn't want to call attention to himself.

"What are you going to sing tonight?" Natalia smiled prettily at him.

"Nothing probably," Alfred said. "I'm not really in the mood."

"But you didn't sing last week either," she pressed. "You have to sing this week."

"Maybe," Alfred glanced around the bar.

"Looking for your secret boyfriend?" Feliciano teased. He still didn't believe his friend's story about meeting a man at their bar on a random weekday.

"No," Alfred said as he sipped his beer. "I'm just…restless I guess."

"Then you should sing something," Natalia insisted. "It will help with your heartache."

"I don't have any heartache," Alfred said glaring at his friends. "I'm perfectly fine. I just don't want to sing tonight. I don't even know what I would sing anyway."

"What about 'My Heart Will Go On'?" Feliciano asked in a bright voice.

"Uh, no," Alfred scoffed. "Anything but that."

"I haven't decided on my song yet either," Feli said. "I was thinking something from Rocky Horror though maybe."

"That's a risk," Natalia pointed out. "Especially with the frat boys here," she gestured to a table near them that held four burly college age guys wearing football jerseys. "They would probably beat you up or something if you sang 'Sweet Transvestite,'" she laughed.

"Yeah," Feliciano looked downcast. "They probably would."

"What about Britney?" Alfred pointed at the song book that they had placed in front of them. "Everyone likes Britney, and you can sing her octave."

"Perhaps," Feliciano glanced at the list. "I'll make up my mind later."

"Things going okay with you?" Alfred placed his hand on Feliciano's wrist. "You seem upset."

"Well," the Italian man sighed. "I haven't seen Lud—I mean, I haven't seen my boyfriend for a few days now and it is making me somewhat upset. That's all."

"I'm sorry dude," Alfred consoled. "That's rough."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Natalia asked, a glint in her eye.

"No one," both Feliciano and Alfred answered at the same time.

"Well," Natalia huffed. "That's not suspicious at all." She smirked at them for a moment and took a deep drink of her straight vodka. "I'll find out one day you know. And I already have an idea in my mind."

"Your idea is wrong," Feliciano said firmly.

"Maybe, maybe not," she smiled. "I _did_ see you coming out of Dr. Beilschmidt's office that one day looking…disheveled. And I know how much you like him."

"Come on Nat," Alfred said. "You really think Dr. Beilschmidt would fuck around with one of the staff? He's not like that."

"No he isn't," Feliciano said, his voice shaking a bit. He was beginning to get nervous as to how close Natalia was getting to his secret.

"Whatever," Natalia said. "I'm going to sing Lady Marmalade with some of the girls." She stood up and joined a few of their fellow nurses on stage and the familiar strains of the famous song came out of the speakers. The performance was excellent and Feliciano and Alfred clapped loudly for their friends when they had finished singing.

"Thank you for covering for me," Feliciano whispered.

"I told you," Alfred said quietly back. "Your secret is safe with me."

The two friends clinked their glasses together and smiled at one another, confident that their friendship was strong.

* * *

Around midnight, Alfred couldn't hold it back any longer and he sent a quick text to Arthur. He was a bit tipsy and was glad that he hadn't driven to the bar that night. He and Feliciano had given in to Natalia's peer pressure and done a few rounds of shots with the girl. She seemed perfectly fine, but Alfred could feel the world tilting a bit. Feliciano had finally gotten on stage after two chocolate cake shots and sang 'I'm a Slave 4 U" which got a rousing round of applause from the entire bar with the exception of the frat boys in the corner.

Alfred pulled out his phone and texted Arthur. _'I miss you. Can I come over?'_

He received a message back almost immediately. _'Let's meet at your place love, I'm worried about Ludwig seeing your car again.'_

_'I don't have my car tonight. I can take a cab to your house.'_

There was a few minutes while Alfred stared at his phone and toyed with the full shot glass in front of him. _'Fine. I'll see you soon lad.'_

Alfred grinned and downed the shot in front of him. He had no idea what it was but it burned like fire and he almost spit it out. Natalia laughed at him when he pulled a face at the liquid searing down his throat. "What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"Whiskey," she smirked. "You didn't like it?"

"It was a bit stronger than what I was expecting," Alfred admitted. "Well, I'm off. I'm gonna go home and go to bed."

"Sure you are," Natalia said, glancing at his phone.

"Bye guys," he stood up from his stool. "You gonna be okay Feli?"

"Yes," the Italian nurse said tipsily. He was wavering on his chair. "I'm going to leave soon too," he announced.

"Okay," Alfred threw down some money on the table to cover his drinks. "Remember we picked up a shift tomorrow even though it's Saturday."

Feliciano groaned. "I don't want to go in."

"Yeah, me either," Alfred laughed. "I'll see you in the morning."

He turned and walked out of the bar. There was a taxi sitting at the curb with its light on. Perfect. It was as though the universe was conspiring with him to see his precious Arthur that night. Alfred got in and gave the address to the driver and within seconds he was off, the lights of the bar blinking merrily behind him.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of Arthur's place within a few minutes and Alfred paid the man with a generous tip. He glanced around the deserted sidewalk for a few moments as the cab pulled away before he ascended the steps to Arthur's town home. There was no one watching him. He didn't notice the rustle of curtains moving in the house next door and so he paid it no mind. He didn't even have to knock on the door before it swung open revealing his lover in only his boxer briefs.

"I missed you," Arthur said seductively.

"I missed you too," Alfred stepped into the house and shut the door behind him.

"I thought we were going to take a break tonight?" Arthur said, smiling up at him.

Alfred ran his hands down Arthur's chest and toyed with the Englishman's nipples for a moment. "I couldn't stay away," he admitted.

"I'm glad," Arthur said. "Tonight was pure torture knowing that I wasn't going to see you. I'm pleased that you changed your mind."

"So am I," Alfred smiled, leaning down for a kiss.

They stumbled up the stairs to Arthur's bedroom and fell into bed together, with Alfred's hands roaming over Arthur's body. The moonlight shone through the curtains, illuminating the surgeon's pale skin. Alfred drank in the sight. They moaned together as the night continued on and everything was perfect.

* * *

Feliciano stumbled out of the bar a few hours later. He had stayed past the time he had said he would leave and was the last one of their group left. He had gathered all the bills on the table left by his friends, and paid the bill with a nice tip. As he made his way into the night air he whistled a little tune. He managed to pull his keys out and realized that he probably shouldn't be driving. Just as well. He glanced up and down the street looking for a taxi. The lights of the bar behind him blinked out as they closed up for the evening. He was standing alone on the sidewalk, waiting for a cab to come by when he heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"Hey faggot," came a rough voice.

Feliciano spun around and came face to face with a broad chest. It was one of the frat boys from the corner of the bar. He had his three friends standing behind him looking menacing. "What do you want?" Feliciano asked, his voice straining to sound brave.

"We just wanna talk to you fag," one of the men said in a low voice.

"Yeah," announced another. "What was up with you singing Britney Fucking Spears? You wanna be a girl or something?"

"I happen to do very well with Britney's songs," Feliciano said, his voice hard.

"You're a fucking piece of shit," the leader said, poking Feli in the chest. "We don't want some fag running around the bar flashing his shit around."

"Then maybe you shouldn't drink at a karaoke bar," Feliciano suggested coldly. He was starting to sober up at the confrontation and he was becoming acutely aware of how alone he was.

"Fuck you," the leader said. "I'll drink wherever I want!" He pulled his fist back and threw it forward with a hard hit.

Feliciano's face burst into pain. He screamed and fell to the ground. Suddenly all four of the men were on top of him. Punching and kicking him in the gut. Feliciano curled into a ball and tried to fend off the attack, his arms waving wildly. "Stop!" he screamed out. But the assault did not stop. He heard slurs shouted at him as the hits kept raining down on his face and torso. He was no match for four men who were each twice his size. Large tears began to fall from his swelling face.

After a few minutes someone called out from the bar, "Hey, what the fuck!?" The punches stopped and someone shouted, "Let's get out of here!"

The last thing that Feliciano saw before he blacked out was the face of the bartender over him saying, "You're gonna be okay. There's an ambulance on the way."


	11. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis is France  
> Trigger Warning for graphic depictions of a surgery and mentions of lots of blood.

**Chapter Eleven: Worry**

Alfred left Arthur's in the middle of the night after they were done having sex. He didn't want to, but he knew that he had to get home so he could be at work the next day. He sincerely regretted taking a weekend shift. But a fellow scrub nurse who normally worked Saturdays had needed the day off for a wedding and Alfred had a hard time saying 'no.' So he was going to go into work and make the best of it.

Kissing Arthur on the forehead before he left, Alfred pulled on his clothes and walked out to the waiting cab that he had called fifteen minutes earlier. He made it home and fell into bed for a few hours of restless sleep before his alarm clock went off, blaring into the morning air.

He dressed and drove into work, now completely sober and parked his car. His feet dragged behind him as he made his way to the locker room to change. Over the loudspeaker that connect the OR he heard a call for a trauma coming up from the emergency room. Alfred groaned. Weekends were the worst. There was a skeleton crew of staff and people always did stupid things on Saturdays and Sundays. 7am and a trauma already. Ugh.

Alfred made his way to the main area of the operating room and was greeted with a sigh of relief from the charge nurse. "Thank god you're here," she said warmly. "We have a blunt force trauma coming up from the ER and the night shift is dead on their feet. We had three shootings last night."

"Three?" Alfred said, surprise in his voice. "That's a lot."

"Yeah," she agreed. "We were run off our feet. All night long. Total nightmare."

"Sounds like it," Alfred said. "You want me to head straight to OR one?" he asked, gesturing toward the designated trauma room.

"If you wouldn't mind," she smiled at him.

"Not a problem," Alfred spun on his heels and practically collided with both Arthur and Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt. "Hey guys," he said, trying to sound casual. "Didn't expect to see you here this morning."

"I'm on call," Dr. Beilschmidt said, his voice quiet. "I asked Dr. Kirkland to join me because they're worried about severe bleeding in the spleen on this patient and it's been a while since I've performed a splenectomy."

"And it's not like I had anything to do anyway today," Arthur spoke up, his voice full of mirth.

"Cool," Alfred nodded. "Well see you two in there." And he headed off toward the first operating room.

He entered the OR and was greeted by the grateful night shift scrub nurse who handed over the reigns to Alfred. "Don't know much about what's coming up," he said, scrubbing out as Alfred scrubbed in to finish the set-up. "Some guy found down in front of a bar down the street."

"Blunt force trauma I heard," Alfred said.

"Yeah, they think the guy has internal bleeding. It's Beilschmidt on call so good luck," the other scrub nurse said as he waved goodbye.

Alfred set up his table and turned briefly when the emergency room staff wheeled a gurney into the operating room. The man on the gurney was small and covered in blood. His face was a puffed up wreck and there was dried blood caking his cheeks. Alfred froze. He knew that face. His mouth opened in wordless horror as Drs. Beilschmidt and Kirkland entered the operating room, already in their hats and masks.

Upon seeing the prone figure on the table, Dr. Beilschmidt let out a wail and ran to the patient. He grabbed the young man's shoulders and cried, "Feliciano!"

Alfred stood stock still in the middle of the OR, his mind whirling with horror and worry. What the fuck had happened? Feli was fine when he left the bar last night, he had said he was going home soon. A pit of guilt settled in Alfred's stomach as he watched Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt break down, running his hands through Feliciano's bloodied hair.

"Oh Feli," the normally stern doctor's voice broke as he began to sob.

Arthur stepped up behind his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Step back," Arthur commanded. "Let me take care of this." It took him a few moments to pull his friend away and by the time he ushered Ludwig out of the door, the anesthesiology team had put Feliciano to sleep. Alfred hadn't moved the entire time.

"You can't help here," Arthur whispered to his friend as he shoved his distraught coworker into the hallway.

Arthur closed the operating room door and barked at the ER staff to get out of the way. The circulating nurse in the room began to pour betadine scrub over Feliciano's stomach and wash the skin as best she could. Arthur stepped forward after washing his hands and allowed Alfred to stiffly gown him.

"Are you going to be all right lad?" Arthur asked softly. "I know he is your friend."

"I'll be fine," Alfred said determinedly. "Let's just save him, please."

"As you wish," Arthur grabbed some towels off of Alfred's table and began to drape Feliciano's body out with the sterile drapes.

The room was hot and quiet and they worked with precision. Every once in a while, Alfred would glance over at the window into the room to see Dr. Beilschmidt standing there, with tracts of tears down his face. The charge nurse stood at his side, giving him a hug. Alfred's insides felt like a mess. But they were nothing compared to what they found when they opened Feliciano's body cavity. There was extensive bleeding and everywhere Dr. Kirkland looked it seemed to become more and more. He worked fast and diligently in trying to stem the flow of blood. After a few hours, he looked up at Alfred and said, "We're going to have to remove his spleen."

"Will he be okay?" Alfred's voice cracked.

Arthur nodded silently. "As long as I can get this bleeding to stop, yes he can live without his spleen."

Alfred nodded and handed Arthur a long instrument when the surgeon held out his hand. He knew exactly what Arthur wanted. They worked as a seamless team. It was quiet and tense in the room. Everyone knew what was at stake and everyone was fond of the man on the table.

After four hours of surgery Arthur finally began to close the wound. He worked quickly and perfectly. Alfred always had whatever he asked for, even when no words were used. Finally, Arthur placed the last stitch and reached over to grab Alfred's gloved hand. The operating room was quiet.

"He's going to be okay," Arthur said aloud so the entire room could hear. He stepped back from the table and glanced at Alfred. "Can you put the bandages on?"

"Yes sir," Alfred said. He felt the need to be formal in such a situation. Arthur nodded curtly and scrubbed out, stepping into the hall and walking up to Ludwig. Alfred watched them through the window as he placed the large bandages over the incision on Feliciano's abdomen. The two surgeons spoke for a moment and then hugged tightly. Alfred's stomach flipped. He was terrified at how close he had been to losing his friend. The scene outside the window continued for a moment before the doctor's stepped back and Ludwig ran the back of his hand over his eyes.

The charge nurse entered the operating room and began to help them transfer Feliciano to an ICU bed. He would be taken to intensive care and watched for the night to make sure the bleeding didn't resurface. Once everything was done and Alfred had cleaned up, he made his way out of the horrifyingly bloody room and went to the main area of the OR. He came across Arthur sitting on a rolling chair staring at the operating room board depicting the day's cases.

"What the fuck happened?" Alfred asked as he slumped down into the rolling chair next to Arthur.

"From what I can tell, from talking to the police, he was found down in front of that karaoke bar you like to frequent," Arthur sighed, rubbing his eyes. "The bartender came outside and saw four men attacking Feliciano and scared them off and called an ambulance. The man recognized the attackers as customers from that night and he's working with the police to give them credit card statements so they can track the bastards down."

"What the fuck?" Alfred groaned. "He was fine when I left the bar, I swear!"

"I know he was," Arthur said, looking at Alfred. "You would have never left if you thought your friend was in a dangerous situation."

"I know who it fucking was too, I bet," Alfred grunted. "Those douchebags in the corner who were watching us all night. The frat guys."

"Would you like to describe them to the police? There's an officer still here waiting to see Feli when he wakes up." Arthur reached out a hand and lightly touched Alfred's shoulder.

"Yeah," Alfred said with determination. "Where is he?"

"In the ICU," Arthur stood up, pulling his hand back. "I'll take you over there."

"Thanks."

As Alfred began to describe the men in the bar to the police officer, Arthur took a step back and watched. He then turned and left. He needed to check on his friend. He knew that Ludwig would be holed up in his office trying to pull himself together. Arthur turned and walked down the hall, his feet feeling heavy.

* * *

When Arthur reached Ludwig's office, the door was cracked open and he could hear raised voices coming from inside. He stepped closer to the door and leaned in, he didn't mean to eavesdrop but the voices were so loud they carried out into the hall.

"What exactly is the problem here?" Ludwig's voice was loud and harsh.

"You know what the problem is doctor," a thick French accent bit through the air.

Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned. He knew that voice and he hated it. He stepped up to knock at the door loudly causing the voices inside the office to stop. The door swung open to reveal his friend looking murderous. "Come in," barked Ludwig.

Stepping into the immaculate office, Arthur walked over and sat in one of the guest chairs in front of the desk. The other chair was taken by a blonde man with shoulder length hair and a haughty look on his face.

"Francis," Arthur ground out. "What are you doing here?"

"I work for Human Resources you know," Francis spat. "I do work in this hospital."

"Barely," Arthur grumbled. "What does HR want today?"

Francis flicked his hair over his shoulder and glared at Ludwig. "Someone has been having an inappropriate relationship with a member of the staff," he said smoothly.

Arthur gaped. "You're really here about this? Now? Of all times? You are truly a horrific excuse of a human being, you know that Francis?"

Francis glanced at Arthur and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to update Dr. Beilschmidt on the patient's outcome from surgery," Arthur snapped. "So I actually have a reason to be here."

"As do I," Francis stated.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Ludwig asked in a tired voice.

"It had just been noted that the young nurse who was brought in to the ER this morning is a member of staff and that you were unnaturally broken up about his condition," Francis stated.

"We were all in shock over Feliciano's state," Arthur butted in.

Francis glanced at him and managed to not roll his eyes. "Some of the ER staff said you were obviously very close to the young man and I'm here to find out if anything untoward is going on."

Ludwig sat back in his chair and Arthur huffed. "It's not like there's any written _rule_ about doctors and staff you know, so I fail to see why this is your business, especially at a time like this!" Arthur snapped.

"I'm just doing my job," the Frenchman stated.

"Your job is shite," Arthur snapped at the man.

Ludwig leaned forward and clasped his fingers on his desk. "Thank you Arthur, it's fine."

"It's not fine," Arthur grumbled under his breath.

"So," Francis looked directly at Ludwig. "Is there anything happening here that HR should know about?"

Ludwig took a deep breath and nodded. "Feliciano and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks. It's serious. At least, it is to me. I don't speak for him. But there you have it."

"I see," Francis nodded curtly and stood. "I will put this confession in my report and get back to you on what will be done about it."

Ludwig nodded solemnly as Francis exited the room but Arthur called out after him, "You're a twat!"

Francis paused at the door and said, "Takes one to know one," before he slammed the door shut behind him.

Arthur leaned forward in his chair and reached out a hand toward his friend. "You know there's nothing they can do right? There are no specific rules against this. It's more of a guideline really."

"You sound like a pirate trying to justify it," Ludwig managed a small smile. "It doesn't matter. I knew my emotional outburst could have consequences. Frankly," the German doctor looked at Arthur. "I'm tired of keeping this a secret. It feels good to have it out in the open."

"Does it," Arthur murmured. He thought of his own situation with Alfred and his skin felt clammy.

"It does," Ludwig nodded firmly. "So, tell me how his is. Don't leave anything out."

Arthur felt like a robot as he recited what he had found during Feliciano's surgery and the steps he had taken to save the young nurse's life. Ludwig nodded and asked questions. They remained talking until the sun began to set outside the window. When Ludwig finally said he needed to call Feliciano's family and update them on the condition of their son, Arthur took his leave.

He made his way to his own office and shut the door, leaning against the solid wood. He breathed heavily and wondered if Alfred was still in the building. Something in the back of his mind kept him from texting his lover though. He was still shaken up by Francis' appearance in Ludwig's office. He didn't want to face the same fate as his friend. At least for tonight, Arthur would keep his distance.


	12. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas the bartender is Norway. Lovino is South Italy. Mr. and Mrs. Vargas aren't countries, they're just parents.  
> Mentions of heavy drinking in order to forget a traumatic event (please don't do this it isn't healthy.)
> 
> I have to go out of town for a wedding and won't have access to my laptop for a few days. I'm going to try and update again tomorrow before my flight but it may not happen. This will be my last update for a few days--I'm sorry!

**Chapter Twelve: Despair**

Alfred got off his shift and went to the ICU. He sat by Feliciano's bed and held his friend's bandaged hand. Natalia stopped by and expressed her condolences. "I can't believe this fucking happened," she said harshly. "I would have never left if I thought there was going to be a problem. We've never had a problem there."

"I told the cops I thought it was those frat guys in the corner," Alfred said glumly.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Natalia said softly. She placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and squeezed. "It's going to be okay."

"I just wish he would wake up," Alfred sighed.

The two friends cleared out when Feliciano's family showed up. His mother and father and unusually surly older brother all burst into the ICU around eight at night demanding to see their loved one. Alfred figured it was best to make himself scarce. He expressed his condolences to the Vargas family and left the hospital.

He found himself walking down the road, not really sure where he was going. He ended up in front of the karaoke bar and shrugged his shoulders and went inside. The place was quiet this early in the night and the bartender from the night before was wiping down some tables.

"Be with you in a second," he called. Alfred nodded and took a stool at the bar in silence. He glanced at the rows of liquor behind the bar with bleary eyes. "What can I get you?"

"Bourbon," Alfred said.

"You usually have a beer," the bartender said, with concern in his eyes.

Alfred shrugged. "I need something stronger tonight."

The bartender nodded and shuffled off to grab a bottle of bourbon. He poured the glass in front of Alfred and pushed it over to the dejected looking nurse. "How's your friend?"

Alfred looked up and met the bartender's eyes. "Not great," Alfred said taking a sip of the liquor. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," the bartender sounded upset. "I was closing up and didn't hear anything. I just happened to look up from counting down the register when I saw those guys pounce on the little one."

"I'm glad you did something," Alfred said. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Four on one," the bartender spat. "Yeah it could have. Fucking cowards. I hope the police catch them."

"Thanks," Alfred said quietly. "For everything you did."

"No problem," the bartender filled Alfred's glass again without being asked. "On the house."

Alfred muttered another 'thanks' and went back to drinking his bourbon. It tasted oaky and harsh. He knew that two drinks weren't enough to make him forget his horrible day. He stayed well into the night, pounding back drink after drink until he could no longer see Feliciano's battered face.

* * *

Ludwig entered the ICU around ten at night and made his way to the bay that Feliciano was being kept in. There were three people draped on the chairs around Feli's bed. He was careful to remain quiet and not disturb them. He looked down at the bed and saw all the tubes and wires connected to his lover and his heart broke.

The German doctor pulled up an empty chair and sank into it, his hand grasping Feliciano's cold palm tightly. "Please Feli," he whispered. "Please wake up. I need you to wake up."

There was a stirring in the corner and a young man opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked in a brusque voice.

"I'm one of Feliciano's doctors," Ludwig said quietly. "Actually," he paused. "I'm not really one of his doctors. I'm his boyfriend."

"His boyfriend?" the young man looked at him hard. "Feli isn't dating anyone."

"He's dating me," Ludwig sighed. "I was on call today and was supposed to be the surgeon to work on him but when I saw him roll into the operating room I broke down. I couldn't do it. One of my colleagues…my friend…worked on him instead."

The young man was quiet and glaring at Ludwig. He remained silent for a moment before he nodded. "My brother and I aren't very close anymore. I thought he was still single."

"Understandable," Ludwig nodded tersely. "We were trying to keep our relationship under wraps here at work, I'm not surprised he didn't announce it."

"I'm Lovino," the young dark haired man held out his hand. Ludwig gripped it tightly. "Can you tell me anything about my brother? The doctor who actually operated on him was in a while ago but I didn't really understand anything he said."

Ludwig nodded solemnly and gripped Feliciano's hand tighter. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Lovino's eyes lit up with a savage glint.

* * *

Arthur rolled over in his too empty bed that night and grasped for the phone. It was ringing shrilly and after the day he had he was grateful that he wasn't on call. However someone was disturbing his sleep and that wouldn't do. Reaching blindly for the phone in the darkness he finally located it and rolled onto his side, pressing the 'Talk' button and holding the device up to his ear. It was Alfred's number.

"This had better be good," he grumbled sleepily.

"Arthur Kirkland?" came a strange voice.

Immediately Arthur was on alert and sitting straight up in his bed. "Who is this?" he demanded.

"My name is Lukas," the voice said. "I'm the bartender at the karaoke place that Alfred comes to every week."

"Is Alfred okay?" Arthur's voice was tinged with worry.

Lukas laughed gently. "He's fine, he's fine," the man said in a slightly accented voice. "He's just had a little too much…well, a _lot_ too much to drink."

"Oh thank god," Arthur sighed.

"After last night I didn't want him to leave alone and he kept mumbling about an Arthur who he had to see. You're the only 'Arthur' in his phone so I thought I'd give you a ring, see if you could come pick him up?"

"Yes of course," Arthur glanced at the clock. It was one thirty in the morning. "I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"I won't leave him alone, I promise," Lukas said. "See you soon." And the bartender hung up.

Arthur was quick to dress and pull on his shoes. He went without a tie since it was the middle of the night, but he made sure that his clothing was neatly pressed before he put it on. As he walked out to his car, he noticed a light on in Ludwig's place next door. He would definitely have to check in on his friend in the morning. Make sure he was all right and holding up.

Driving carefully on the darkened streets, Arthur found the bar with little trouble. He had never been there before but he knew of it thanks to the staff of the operating room. He knew that it was a favourite haunt of theirs. He parked at the curb and made his way inside. The bar was dimly lit and there were only a few patrons scattered throughout hurrying up with their last drinks of the evening. Alfred was slumped on the bar, half seated on a tall stool. Arthur hurried over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on love, get up," he urged.

"You must be Arthur," the man behind the bar smiled at him. "I'm Lukas."

They shook hands briefly and Arthur glanced at Alfred's still form. The young nurse appeared to be asleep, his cheek resting on the dirty bar top and his mouth slightly open emitting soft snores. "How long has he been here?" Arthur asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Since about eight thirty this evening."

"Oh seriously?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "That was five hours ago!"

"He insisted on bourbon and said he had to forget his day," Lukas said. "Don't worry, I kept an eye on him."

"Thank you for calling me," Arthur said gratefully.

"Not a problem," Lukas' voice was friendly. "Do you need help getting him to the car?"

"That would be most appreciated." Arthur admitted.

The two men looped Alfred's arms over their shoulders and half dragged the sleeping nurse out the front door and into Arthur's waiting vehicle. Arthur pulled Alfred's feet into the car and buckled him in, carefully shutting the door. He thanked Lukas for his help and got in his car to drive home.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked his sleeping lover. Alfred grunted in his sleep in response.

* * *

Alfred awoke the next morning with his mouth full of cotton and a terrible taste on his tongue. He groaned and rolled over, his arm smacking against another person's body. "Watch it," came an angry accented voice from next to him. He was at Arthur's house. But how had he gotten there?

Vague flashes of memories began to assault his senses. Alfred clearly remembered his day and what had happened to Feliciano. He remembered leaving the hospital and walking to the bar. He even remembered his first few drinks. But everything after that was a blurry mess.

"Ouch," he grumbled into the pillow, pulling it over his head to shut out the light.

"None of that now," Arthur rolled over and leaned up on his side to look down at Alfred lying next to him.

"The light hurts," Alfred's voice came muffled from under the pillow.

"I'm not surprised," Arthur chuckled. "You really tied one on last night."

Alfred groaned and pushed the pillow against his face even harder. "I had to forget. About Feli."

"I know love," Arthur's voice turned sympathetic. "I know. But he's out of the woods now. I'm sure of it."

"Really?" Alfred peeked out from under the pillow.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Look, I have to check on Ludwig and make sure he's doing okay and then I was going to head over to the hospital to check on Feliciano. Would you like to come with me?"

"Wouldn't that make it really obvious that I stayed here last night?" Alfred said, his eyebrows raised.

"We can go in through separate entrances," Arthur said finally. "It would just look like you were there visiting your friend when I came by, that's all."

"If you're sure," Alfred said quietly. "Then yeah, I want to go check on him."

"Okay," Arthur smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "You smell terrible," he announced as he rolled up and got out of bed. "There's a spare toothbrush in the drawer in the bathroom. Use it. And take a shower, you reek of liquor."

"Will do," Alfred groaned and put the pillow back over his head. He felt like shit. He knew he had to get up though. No matter how badly he felt, he knew Feliciano felt much worse. Grunting as he sat up, Alfred made his way to the bathroom and took care of his hygienic problems. By the time he was finished, Arthur was back from Ludwig's place. His love had a grim set to his mouth.

"How's he doing?" Alfred inquired.

"Not well," Arthur said honestly. "Not well at all."

"It'll get better," Alfred tried to be optimistic.

Arthur shook his head slowly. "I don't know. You know he was visited by that twat Francis in HR yesterday?"

"What? Why?" Alfred cocked his head as they walked to Arthur's car.

Arthur opened the driver's side door and slid into the seat. "Because of his relationship with Feliciano."

"Oh," Alfred looked glum.

"Oh yes," Arthur looked directly at Alfred pinning the younger man with his stare. "That's why it is absolutely imperative that what we have between us remains a secret."

"Yeah."

"This is serious Jones," Arthur said.

"Serious, yeah," Alfred nodded. "I got it."

"I hope you do." Arthur turned the key to the car and revved up the engine. They pulled away from the curb and drove to the hospital in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts.


	13. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I had time before my flight to upload one more chapter. This will be it for a few days though. Sorry!

**Chapter Thirteen: Recovering**

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Alfred waited in the garden for ten minutes before he entered through the front doors and made his way up to the ICU. Arthur had walked straight into the hospital through the physician's entrance as soon as they arrived. When Alfred arrived at his friend's bedside, Arthur wasn't there. He glanced around a bit and flashed his ID badge at the nurse at the desk who waved him through. Being an employee had its perks.

Feliciano's family was still there, nervously wringing their hands and gathered around the bed of their youngest. Alfred felt a little like he was intruding until Feli's mother ran over and gave him a large hug. He embraced her back and heard her whisper, "Thank you for being here for my son."

Alfred mumbled that it wasn't anything and that Feli was a good friend. The Italian's brother glared at him and said, "I hope you're not another boyfriend."

"What?" Alfred said, stepping away from Mrs. Vargas.

"There was a big guy in here last night, a doctor, who said he was Feli's boyfriend," the surly young man said to Alfred.

"That was Dr. Beilschmidt," Alfred clarified.

"You better not be another one."

"I'm just a friend," Alfred insisted.

"Good."

The young man turned away and glanced down at the bed toward his brother. A few minutes later he introduced himself as Lovino. Mrs. Vargas apologized for his tone and said that both of her sons were usually angels, but that the whole incident with Feliciano had taken it's toll. Alfred doubted that Lovino was ever an angel but he kept his mouth shut.

"Morning," came an accented voice from the door. Arthur stood there, covered in morning light and Alfred felt his breath catch.

The assembled family and friend all responded with 'good mornings' of their own and Arthur stepped into the room. "I'm confident that Feliciano will wake soon," he began. "I feel as though he is out of the woods."

"Really?" Mr. Vargas seemed skeptical.

"Truly," Arthur nodded crisply. "Once he wakes, which could be any time, I wish to have him moved to another floor where he will have a private room and won't have to be monitored so closely."

"So this is all good news?" Mrs. Vargas' voice was tentative.

"Very good news," Arthur said giving the family a small smile. "Ah," he pointed toward Feliciano laying in the bed. "It looks like he's stirring."

Alfred and the Vargas family turned swiftly and faced Feliciano. He was making small movements and his eyelashes were twitching. Slowly, almost reverently, he opened his eyes. His big brown eyes latched onto his mother first and he lifted a hand toward her. It seemed to be a lot of effort for him. Arthur called a nurse into the room and together they removed the intubation tube that had kept the young Italian breathing throughout the night.

"Thank you," Feliciano rasped once the tube was gone.

"Oh my baby, how do you feel?" Mrs. Vargas clasped her son's hand tightly.

"Terrible," Feli's voice was almost a whisper and every movement looked calculated and painful. Alfred felt terrible for his friend.

Lovino stalked forward into his brother's line of vision. "Okay, now tell me who did this so I can kill them."

"I don't know," Feliciano turned his frightened brown eyes toward his brother and blinked. "I mean, I _know_ who did it, but I don't know who they are."

Alfred stepped forward, "I already told the police about those guys in the corner all night but they'll probably want your description to."

Feli's eyes darted around the room until they landed on Alfred. The Italian nurse nodded slowly and gave a small smile to his friend. "Thank you for being here Alfred."

"I should have been with you that night." Alfred's voice cracked.

"Nonsense," Feli said with compassion. "You had somewhere to be. None of us knew that this would be the outcome. Please, don't stress yourself out."

"I'll try not to," Alfred felt the words choke in his throat. Arthur looked at him with sympathy and a little guilt. He knew where Alfred had been that night.

"Could I speak to you outside Alfred?" Arthur placed a firm hand on the young nurse's bicep and steered him toward the door. From the hallway they could hear the muffled sounds of Feliciano and his family as they reunited.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alfred asked when they were alone.

"No," Arthur shook his head. "But I wanted to give them some time. Perhaps it would be best if you go home for the day and get yourself feeling better. You look like hell."

Alfred snorted. "I feel like hell."

"See," Arthur pointed out. "It would be best all-around if you went home."

Alfred nodded slowly and let a small smile grace his lips. "Only if you kiss me goodbye," he teased.

Arthur's face went white as a sheet except for two perfect pink spots on his cheeks. He glanced quickly up and down the hallway, his eyes wide. Once he was satisfied that they were in the clear, he grabbed Alfred's shirt and lifted himself up onto his toes, pressing their lips together. It was quick and there was no tongue, which disappointed Alfred, but he would take what he could get. He left the hospital feeling much better than when he had woken up.

* * *

Spending the day laying on the couch and cuddling Hero, watching trashy television gave Alfred a renewed vigor come nightfall. He realized that he didn't have to work tomorrow since he had taken the Saturday shift and decided to see if his brother was free to hang out. He hadn't seen Matthew in weeks. He felt like a terrible brother. He didn't want them to end up like Feliciano and Lovino where the two boys didn't even seem to know one another.

He called Matthew and got his brother's voicemail. He left a brief message stating that he wanted to see Matt and hoped that his brother would come by tomorrow sometime. He fell asleep on the couch watching some movie about a giant squid eating beachgoers around eleven. Shortly after he was awoken by a text from Matthew stating that he would be by in the morning with coffee and donuts.

Alfred dragged himself to bed when the movie was over, patting Hero as the large cat followed him around. He collapsed in his messy sheets still wearing his clothes from the day before. He fell asleep almost instantly, the entire day forgotten as it faded into the past.

* * *

Arthur spent most of the day arranging for Feliciano to be moved to another room where he would be more comfortable. But since everything moves slowly in a hospital it was late afternoon before the young Italian was ensconced in a new room. Arthur came by to check his bandages and answered a few questions for the Vargas' before heading home for the night.

As he climbed into his empty bed, he found himself instinctively reaching out for Alfred in the night. It was infuriating. He couldn't be missing the boy already, it had only been a few hours. Arthur knew that with each passing day, his infatuation with the American nurse was growing. He didn't know what to do, except let it happen. Because he certainly didn't want the feeling to stop. He liked the thrill of it too much. And that could be dangerous for the accomplished surgeon.

He had a restless night and awoke in the morning in his usual grumpy mood.

* * *

Alfred managed to crawl out of bed in the morning and get showered and dressed before his brother knocked on his door. Matthew stood on the step holding a cardboard container of coffee and a box of donuts. Alfred snatched the donut box out of Matthew's hands and ran into the kitchen. His brother followed him after responsibly shutting the front door.

They sat down at the kitchen table with their steaming coffee and their delicious sugary treats and had a chat. "Sorry I've been so busy lately," Alfred began.

"Don't worry about it, eh," Matthew said, taking a sip of his drink. "I've been crazy busy too. We still haven't hired any new EMTs and its really taking its toll. I'm beat."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Alfred nodded.

"How's Feliciano doing?" Matthew asked after a moment of silence between them.

"How'd you know about Feli?" Alfred looked up in surprise.

Matthew cleared his throat and looked at Alfred levelly. "I was the one who got the call. I recognized him right away, even under all the swelling and blood. It was awful."

"Fuck," Alfred ran his hand through his hair. "I bet it was. It was awful when he rolled into the OR."

"You worked on him?"

"All day."

"Jeez," Matthew sighed. "That's terrible. It's just terrible. Do the police know what happened?"

"The guy I talked to seemed to think it might be a hate crime," Alfred said slowly. "You know, cause Feli's gay and all that. We think it was some guys who were at the bar that night. They were kind of watching us and they didn't really like it when Feli sang a Britney Spears song."

"Assholes," Matthew snapped. His voice was louder than normal. "It kills me that these things still happen in this day and age."

"I know," Alfred said glumly.

"It was really touch and go there for a bit when we first picked up Feliciano," Matthew said. "He'd been given a real beating."

"Yeah I know," Alfred looked down at the donut in his hand. It was his third. "I should have been there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I should have been there to help him out," Alfred said. "I left early that night to…to go see…someone…and I wasn't there."

"Someone?" Matthew stared at him.

"Arthur, okay?" Alfred set down the donut and looked guilty.

"Arthur?" Matthew looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face. "Arthur Kirkland? You went to see Dr. Kirkland in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah," Alfred said.

"How long as this been going on?" Matthew raised a brow and stared his brother down.

Alfred shrugged and looked out the window. "A few weeks."

"You've been seeing one of the doctors for _a few weeks_ and I'm just hearing about it now?" Matthew almost shouted. "What about the rule about doctors dating staff?"

"It's not really a real rule," Alfred said, his voice small. "More like a guideline, I think. At least that's what I've heard."

"I think it's a real rule," Matthew insisted.

"Whatever, I don't know," Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "And I don't care. I want to be with Arthur and some stupid _rule_ isn't going to stop me."

"You may as well stick out your tongue and say 'nah, nah, nah' right now," Matthew laughed. "You're acting like a child."

"Shut up," Alfred grumbled.

"Wow…so you and Dr. Kirkland, huh?" Matthew sat back in his chair and regarded his brother. "How is he in bed?"

"I'm not talking about this with you," Alfred said firmly. "And you can't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"I'm not going to say a word, I don't want you to get fired," Matthew promised.

"They wouldn't fire me," Alfred didn't sound so sure.

Matthew levelled him with a serious look. "They might."

Alfred's stomach turned in knots and he stared down at the table, not really seeing anything. He hoped to everything that he hadn't gotten himself in deeper than he could handle. This whole situation could come crashing down at any moment. And with Dr. Beilschmidt being investigated by Human Resources, Alfred couldn't take any chances. Maybe it was time to back off of seeing Arthur for a little while.


	14. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nashville was amazing! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post while I was on my trip, but I'm back now! Regular updates will begin! :) Thank you for reading!

**Chapter Fourteen: Hurt**

Alfred and Arthur didn't see one another for an entire week. A new hire had been placed with Arthur for that time period and the established staff was taking bets on whether or not the newbie would end up quitting at the end of the week. Arthur was back to his usual foul mood and not seeing Alfred at night wasn't helping matters.

The staff buzzed with rumors. Kirkland had been so agreeable for a few weeks there…what could have happened to change him to a decent human being? And what had happened to change him back to his usual self? Rumors flew and Alfred couldn't help but overhear them.

Some made him chuckle with amusement, like the one about Arthur going onto an all meat diet which allowed him more iron in his system. Somehow that was supposed to account for the personality change. Others, like the rumors about Dr. Kirkland having a secret lover gave him a bad taste in his mouth. They hit too close to home. Of all the rumors, the secret lover one was the gossip with the most clout. Everyone seemed convinced that the annoyingly rude surgeon had gotten laid, and that was why he had become nicer for a short period of time. The question on the staff's mind though, was 'who was it'? Who in their right mind would sleep with someone so mean?

Alfred always refrained from commenting when someone asked his opinion on the rumors and usually went back to eating his lunch in silence. He didn't want to make anything worse than it already was. He wasn't sleeping well without Arthur next to him and the effect was taking its toll.

"I think its Dr. Beilschmidt," one of the nurses at the lunch table laughed. "They're always together and I heard they even live next door to one another."

"Nah," Natalia waved a tomato around on a fork as she picked at her salad. "There's no way. They're too much alike. Besides, haven't you heard?"

"What?" the other nurse asked.

"Dr. Beilschmidt is seeing Feliciano," Natalia announced proudly. "HR is investigating them and everything. He practically broke down on Feli when he was brought into the OR…everyone saw."

"Shut up Nat," Alfred grumbled from his corner of the lunch table.

"You have something to add?" she smirked.

"No," Alfred looked up at her hard. "I just don't think we should be gossiping about Feli when he isn't here to defend himself."

"Defend himself?" another nurse spoke up. "He's sleeping with an attending. He has no legs to stand on. I wonder if he's getting easier case-loads than the rest of us because of it?"

Natalia snorted. "Probably."

"Jeez Nat," Alfred snapped. "You're Feli's friend! He's lying upstairs in a hospital bed, and all you guys can talk about is whether or not he's getting better cases than you? Really? Do you really think Feli is like that at all? If he is seeing Dr. Beilschmidt, and I'm not saying that his is, but if he is, he probably really likes him."

"Who could like a grumpy, stuck-up bastard like him?" one nurse wondered.

"Probably the same psycho who is sleeping with Kirkland," Natalia snickered.

The whole lunch room burst into laughter and Alfred found himself shrinking into his chair. No wonder Arthur was so insistent on keeping their relationship a secret. If this is what he had to look forward to if it became public, he was willing to stay in the proverbial closet forever.

Not that Alfred was sure if they even _had_ a relationship anymore. They hadn't spoken all week. And it was mostly Alfred's fault. Arthur had tried to call and text him, but Alfred had screened his calls and deleted the texts. He was trying to get some distance between them before things got even more complicated. It wasn't working. He spent every waking moment pining for Arthur's touch. Things were getting back. _'Fuck my life,'_ Alfred thought as he listened to the laughter and gossip echo around him.

* * *

Feliciano was sitting up in bed when Ludwig stepped through the door. His usually immaculate hair had a piece falling into his eyes and his eyes burned bright. "Luddy!" Feliciano shifted a bit on the hard mattress and smiled. He was feeling much better these days. Dr. Kirkland even told him he would be able to go home soon, which put the bubbly Italian in an even better mood.

"Feliciano," Ludwig sounded so formal.

"What's wrong Luddy?"

From behind Dr. Beilschmidt stepped a tall man with long wavy blonde hair. His eyes seemed to laugh merrily as he watched the two men. "Hello," he said, stepping forward extending his hand. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, from the Human Rescources department."

Feliciano shifted in the bed to shake Francis' hand. It was slightly clammy and the Italian man found it somewhat gross. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Bonnefoy," he said calmly.

"Please," Francis tossed his hair. "Call me Francis."

"Mr. Bonnefoy is here to talk to us about our relationship," Ludwig said stiffly. His back was ramrod straight and he kept looking down at his polished shoes.

"What about it?" Feliciano settled back against the pillows. He had been expecting this. He had heard from Alfred how Ludwig had lost it when he was rolled into the operating room and he figured that someone had reported them. He had spent little time worrying over the entire incident since he had bigger things on his mind. Namely, his attack and recovery.

Francis cleared his throat, "It's just that as the hospital representative, I have to ask you a few questions to make sure that nothing inappropriate happened between you."

"I'm sure it did," Feliciano grinned.

"I mean in a work setting," Francis clarified.

"Oh that," Feli managed a smile. "Ask away."

The next few minutes were full of probing questions from Francis, all of which were answered promptly and truthfully by both Feliciano and Ludwig. When Francis finally left, he nodded once and said, "We'll be in touch." Feliciano felt drained for the rest of the day. Who knew the hospital could be so nosy?

* * *

Matthew deftly cut in front of Alfred and drove him off of a cliff. Alfred cried out as he splashed into the water, his small avatar sinking into the pixelated lake.

"Ha! Die!" Matthew said in a voice that was abnormally loud.

"You suck Mattie," Alfred complained as he waited for his character to regenerate.

"You're just mad that I'm better at driving games that you," Matthew smiled at him evilly as his character crossed the checkered finish line, winning him the game.

The brothers threw their controllers on the coffee table and each took a swig of their beer. Alfred sighed happily and propped his feet up on the table in front of them. "This is fun, thanks for coming by."

"Anytime." Alfred's cell phone, forgotten on the floor pinged loudly as it had all evening. "Are you going to answer that?" Matthew asked for the twelfth time.

"Nope."

"You have to talk to him eventually," Matthew chided.

Alfred shrugged and picked up his controller again. "I just want some space. I don't want to end up like Feliciano with everyone talking smack about me in the break room."

"That's no reason to ignore Arthur," Matthew pointed out. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Hey," Alfred said, changing the subject. "How about best two out of three?" He waved the video game controller in front of Matthew's face.

The quieter man's eyes lit up with a gleam. "You're on!"

* * *

Arthur stared at his mobile and counted the number of sent and unanswered text messages. Fifteen. That was far too many, it made him seem like a stalker. He hated that feeling. The surgeon stood up from his desk and grabbed his car keys. He was going to find a way to talk to Alfred if it killed him. He didn't understand why after weeks of being hot and heavy all of a sudden he was getting the cold shoulder. This was ridiculous and Arthur intended to put a stop to it. Even if he had to hunt the lad down. Arthur walked out to his car with a determined air.

* * *

Arthur parked at Alfred's apartment complex and stomped his way up to Alfred's numbered door. He knocked loudly and angrily causing the door to shake when he hit it with his closed fist.

It swung open and Arthur immediately launched into a tirade, not paying attention to the man he was addressing. "Now look here, you can't just ignore me all week for no reason! I've done nothing wrong and I expect you to explain exactly what is going through that thick skull of yours…" Arthur trailed off as he took in the longer hair and lighter eyes of the man who stood in front of him. "…Matthew." Arthur sighed and looked sheepishly down at his feet. "Sorry, chap. I meant to say that to Alfred."

"I figured," Matthew smiled good-naturedly at him. "Come on in, Al should be back in a second."

"Where is he?"

"He went on a late night taco run," Matthew explained gesturing toward the couch. "We kind of got caught up in gaming and didn't remember to eat dinner. So Al went out for some food."

"Oh," Arthur said. He stiffly sank down onto the sofa and glanced around the messy room. "I didn't realize that he would have company."

"It's no problem," Matthew said politely.

At that moment the door swung open to reveal Alfred, holding two bulging plastic bags full of treats. The smell was intoxicating and wafted into the room making it smell like delicious meats and cheeses. "Hey Mattie," Alfred said as he stepped inside. "I got extra sour cream and extra cheese so we're good to go—you wanted the super hot sauce right?"

"The hotter the better," Matthew said chuckling. "Alfred, you have company."

"I know," Alfred said, "You."

"No," Matthew gestured toward the sofa where Arthur sat primly on the edge. "Arthur stopped by. I let him in."

"Oh," Alfred looked deflated as his gaze fell on his lover. "What do you want?"

Arthur sat up straighter and his mouth fell open. "I beg your pardon? What do I want? I want to know why you've been avoiding me all week! That's what!"

Alfred set the bags down on the coffee table and stared at Arthur. Matthew leaned forward and began to rummage through the bags, pulling out four tacos and standing up. "I'll be in the kitchen," he said, exiting the room with his late dinner.

The two men regarded one another for a moment in silence. "I haven't been avoiding you," Alfred tried.

"Yes you have," Arthur snapped. "What exactly did I do to piss you off?"

"Nothing," Alfred sighed. He came around the table and sat on the couch next to Arthur, their knees brushing. Digging around in the bag, Alfred pulled out a taco and began to unwrap it. As he squirted hot sauce onto the tortilla, he glanced at Arthur who was sitting silently, watching him. "I know this is super serious, but I haven't eaten all day. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Arthur said softly.

Alfred took a large bit of the taco and moaned. "Oh, that's good," he proclaimed.

"Back to the situation at hand," Arthur prompted.

"Yeah," Alfred said while chewing. "Right. Okay, so I have been avoiding you."

"Why?" Arthur asked, his voice sounding a little hurt.

Alfred shrugged. "Well, you know that everyone knows about Feli and Dr. Beilschmidt now right?" Arthur nodded. "Everyone is being total assholes about it. Even Natalia. It's fucking horrible. They're saying all these awful things and making it sound like Feliciano is some sort of mastermind dating Dr. B."

"Okay," Arthur said, scrunching up his brow. "I don't see what that has to do with—"

"—I don't want us to end up like that," Alfred interrupted. "I don't want to have to go into work and have people whispering behind my back about the kind of person I am just because of who I'm sleeping with."

"Oh," Arthur said, looking down at the floor. "I see."

"Yeah, so I guess I've been trying to put some distance between us so that doesn't happen," Alfred chewed his taco and swallowed. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Arthur said quietly. "You had every reason."

"I was stupid," Alfred said. "I should have just talked to you."

"Well, you didn't," Arthur said. "So I take it that this _thing_ between us is over. You're breaking up with me?"

"What?" Alfred looked shocked and set his taco down. "No way! I don't want to break up with you. At all."

"I'm confused," Arthur admitted. "How exactly is this going to work if you are afraid of what will happen when we're at the hospital?"

"We'll just keep going like we are," Alfred chirped. "Secretly. Just between us."

"Alfred," Arthur took a deep breath and looked up into Alfred's beautiful blue eyes. "I don't think I can do that anymore."


	15. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in this chapter. More graphic than it has been so far...

**Chapter Fifteen: Comfort**

Alfred stared at Arthur stunned. He didn't even know what to say. Was Arthur breaking up with _him_? Was that what was happening here? "Arthur," Alfred managed to squeak out.

They were interrupted by Matthew stepping back into the room. "Hey Al," he said. "I'm gonna head home. It's late and…stuff."

"Yeah sure Mattie," Alfred's voice sounded dejected and Arthur flinched at the tone. "I'll see you later then. Text me when you're safe."

"I will," Matthew promised. He gathered up his jacket and keys and let himself out the front door.

The two men left in the room stared at each other for a few long, agonizing moments. "Arthur," Alfred tried again. "Are you…are _you_ breaking up with _me_?" His voice sounded small and as though it was coming from far away.

"No love," Arthur said after a moment's silence. "No, I'm not. I'm just…saying that I don't think I can keep this a secret much longer."

"You want to be public?" Alfred cocked his head. "With me?"

"Yes you dolt," Arthur snapped. "I want us to be able to go into work and hold hands and come home and night and kiss and make love and be together like a normal couple. I tire of all this sneaking around. I'm finished with it."

"Wow," Alfred sat back on the couch, flopping against the cushions, his tacos forgotten. "That's…a big step."

"I know," Arthur said. "Especially for me. I'm not…the best in relationships, I'll have you know."

"I figured," Alfred laughed slightly.

Arthur cleared his throat and looked up at Alfred hesitantly. "We would, of course, have to go have a talk with Human Resources. Which means speaking with Francis…ugh." The Englishman groaned in disgust.

"You really want to make this public?" Alfred sounded nervous.

"I really do," Arthur was insistent.

Alfred looked at him. "What about the rest of the staff? The people at work? The rumors?"

"I don't care about the gossip as long as I can be with you," Arthur said firmly. "I really don't. Besides, let one of them try and say something, I'll set them straight and make sure they never work in my OR again."

"That's not really a punishment you know," Alfred chuckled. "No one wants to work with you anyway."

"Belt up," Arthur scoffed. "I'm a joy to work with."

"You're more of a nightmare babe," Alfred laughed.

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, what do you think? Do you want to be my official boyfriend? No more sneaking around and trying to stay under the radar. We could proudly proclaim that we love one another."

Alfred shifted in his seat and looked somewhat guilty. "Can I…can I just think about it. Not for long, just tonight?"

"Of course love," Arthur said, reaching over to pat Alfred's thigh. "Take as long as you need."

Nodding and breathing out a sigh of relief, Alfred reached for his discarded taco and began to happily munch on it. "Wanna stay the night," he asked, a dab of sour cream caught at the corner of his mouth.

Arthur reached over and gently wiped it away with a paper napkin. "I'd love to."

* * *

Later that night after Alfred had finished his exorbitant amount of tacos and the two men had talked more about making their relationship public, they found themselves shut up into Alfred's bedroom. They lay upon the messy covers, tangled together and kissing softly.

Arthur rolled himself underneath Alfred and pressed their lips together. "I do care for you dearest," he said. "More than I believe I should."

"I care about you too Artie," Alfred grinned cheekily.

Groaning with frustration, Arthur pulled back slightly. "You know I hate when you call me that," he said.

"I know," Alfred said, smiling. "That's why I do it. I gotta get back at you for the first few weeks we worked together."

"You're insufferable," Arthur leaned up and pressed a kiss to Alfred's jaw. Working his way down, he pulled some of the skin of Alfred's neck into his mouth and sucked heartily. The American moaned and shifted his body atop his lover.

Arthur felt completely surrounded by his (hopefully soon-to-be) boyfriend. It was calming and soothing and made him feel completely and utterly loved. He didn't quite know yet if the feelings he felt bubbling in his heart was actually love, but it sure felt close to it somehow. The surgeon continued with his attack on Alfred's neck and the noises that his partner was making were beautiful.

Alfred reached down and grasped his hips, pulling Arthur into him. Their hips ground together and Arthur could feel where their erections rubbed. It was maddening. He wanted more. He wanted friction and heat and dear god he wanted more. Fast and hard and hot and amazing. He wanted to feel all of Alfred. It had been so long. A week. Too long, in both their minds.

Alfred gripped the band of Arthur's trousers and began to tug at them, attempting to pull them off of the doctor's slender hips. Arthur wiggled below him and lifted up, allowing Alfred to pull his pants off. While Alfred was tossing his perfectly pressed pants on the floor, Arthur went to work on the buttons of his shirt, as hastily as he could manage. Alfred pulled his own top over his head and threw it behind him. Soon enough, they were both naked and laying together on the bed. Alfred was covering Arthur with his body and thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Arthur kneading his fingers into his ass cheeks.

Arthur's grip was unforgiving and Alfred loved it. He leaned up on his elbows, his arms on either side of Arthur's head and cupped his partner's face. He ran his fingers through Arthur's messy blonde hair and opened his mouth against Arthur's in a passionate kiss. The kissing heated up as their hands wandered over each other's naked bodies. Alfred had a particular fondness for running his fingers along Arthur's sides. The gesture would have normally tickled but Alfred used just enough pressure to make it erotic instead.

Grabbing for the lube and condoms, Alfred found himself pulled back down roughly as Arthur buried his face into Alfred's firm, warm chest. His lover nuzzled him softly and made a tiny whimpering sound. Alfred thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Popping the cap on the lube, Alfred slicked up his fingers and pressed them against Arthur's entrance. The surgeon immediately relaxed and allowed himself to be penetrated.

Alfred's fingers worked quickly and steadily in stretching his partner. Arthur moaned and arched into his touch, pushing himself farther down onto Alfred's hand. The Englishman was already quite loose considering they hadn't seen one another for over a week and Alfred commented on the fact.

"I may have already stretched myself earlier today," Arthur stammered, a blush rising on his pale cheeks. "Thinking of you."

"I am perfectly okay with that," Alfred smiled down at him.

The American pulled his fingers out of his lover and grabbed a condom. Once he was suited up and covered in plenty of lube, he positioned himself at Arthur's hole and pressed lightly against it. Arthur groaned at the friction. He wanted Alfred in him right that moment and the blasted lad was taking his time. It had been over a week, Arthur was desperate to feel the stretch and burn of being taken.

As Alfred slowly pushed in, Arthur's wish was granted and he let out a loud shout at the feeling. He pushed his hips down, urging Alfred to take him faster and harder. Alfred finally bottomed out inside him and both men gasped for air. The feeling was intense and personal and as they looked into each other's eyes, they could feel the emotion radiating between them.

Alfred pulled out gently and then thrust hard back into Arthur's body. The smaller man grunted at the force of the thrust and then immediately grasped onto Alfred's biceps for leverage. Alfred powered through the feeling of nails digging into his skin. Everything felt so perfect and vibrant. He never wanted this to end.

They remained joined together for a long time; Alfred sliding in and out of Arthur, causing the Englishman to cry out in pleasure each time his prostate was hit. Alfred's movements became more erratic as the pressure built in his body. He could feel he was about to come and he didn't want to hold off any longer.

"Are you almost there babe?" he managed to grunt.

"Yes!" Arthur cried out, although Alfred didn't know if it was an answer to his question or just a random word. Especially when Arthur just began to repeat the 'yeses' as he gripped tightly to Alfred's arms.

"I'm gonna come babe," Alfred said harshly.

"Yes," Arthur called out again. "Come in me!"

That was an answer. Alfred increased the speed of his thrusts and soon vision was sparkling in darkness. He was going to finish soon and it was going to be spectacular. As he felt his body begin to shake, he felt Arthur's grip on him become almost painful, but he didn't pay it any mind. At the precise moment that Alfred finally released into Arthur's ass, the Englishman spurted come up onto their chests, coating them with his seed.

Alfred immediately felt his legs begin to shake and he lost his balance, falling forward onto Arthur's chest, smearing the come between them. Their chests heaved in exertion and both men lay still, trapped in each other's embrace. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Arthur began to stir underneath him. "Heavy," he complained in his pompous accent.

Rolling off of his lover, Alfred fell onto his back on the bed and gasped for air. "Artie," he said.

"Yes love?"

"That was amazing," Alfred breathed. "By far the best sex I've ever had."

"Good to know," Arthur chuckled. He reached down and ran a finger through the come streaking across his skin. "We have to clean up," he stated.

"A shower sounds awesome as long as the water is hot," Alfred said with his eyes closed.

"Get up then sleepy head," Arthur poked at his partner. "You're filthy as well."

The two men reluctantly rolled out of bed and made their way to the shower. They played erotically under the spray of hot water for a little while, but they didn't go very far. Arthur complained that he was sore from the force of Alfred's sex and the American didn't want to hurt his precious lover. They emerged from the shower clean and happy, drying off with fluffy white towels as they laughed at one another.

Collapsing into Alfred's messy bed together, Arthur pulled himself close to snuggle against his lover's body. They fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing and as far as either man were concerned, nothing could be more perfect than the moment that they had just shared.


	16. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW blowjob action in this...a little graphic but not very.

**Chapter Sixteen: Heat**

The next morning, the sun streamed into the room and fell across the bed creating a pleasant warmth across their bodies. They cuddled closer together, Alfred's arms wrapping tightly around Arthur's slender form. Alfred pulled his lover closer and inhaled the scent of the Englishman's hair. He smelled like tea and grass and old books…it was a beautiful smell. Alfred briefly wondered where the scent of grass figured in, but he dismissed it and took another breath of Arthur.

Pressing his back against Alfred's chest, Arthur snuggled deeper into the embrace with Alfred curled around him. He felt safe and comfortable and well-loved. That was it. He felt loved. This had to be the real thing. Arthur blinked his eyes open and glanced blearily around the room. "Morning," he murmured.

"Good morning," Alfred's voice was bright and chipper. Too happy for this early in the day as far as Arthur was concerned. But that was who Alfred was and Arthur loved it about him all the same.

"How did you sleep?" Arthur shifted and awkwardly rolled over so he was facing Alfred.

"Amazing," Alfred smiled at him.

"Me too," Arthur let his eyes fall shut for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being held in Alfred's firm arms.

The English doctor had never been one for cuddling after sex or spending the night. He usually asked his conquests to leave immediately afterwards, but he never had with the bright American. He pondered that for a moment as they lay twined together in the bed. Alfred began to place soft kisses on his neck. Arthur decided right then and there that waking up next to a lover was one of the best feelings in the world.

He responded in kind and soon enough, Alfred was pressing against him, and pressing into him and Arthur thought that the world may have stopped spinning. They rocked together in passion as they rode out their release. Morning sex was always invigorating.

Unfortunately for them both, they each had to get up for work. Arthur still had to go home and shower and change before he could go in to the hospital and Alfred had to eat his abnormally large breakfast before he would be ready. Reluctantly they both rose from the bed after their round of quick sex and kissed softly as Arthur said goodbye.

They parted that morning, both men feeling happy and content and loved. Each one was beginning to realize the depths of their feelings and it was bringing out different things in each man. As Arthur left, Alfred contemplated his offer the night before. Was he really ready for this? Was he capable of facing the backlash from his coworkers and bosses for his relationship? Only time would tell, but Alfred was beginning to think that as long as Arthur was by his side, he was ready to take on anything.

* * *

Arthur spent the morning in surgery performing a particularly tricky procedure. He had a new hire with his as his scrub nurse and he actually paused what he was doing to teach the new nurse the proper way to hold a retractor so their hand wouldn't cramp up. The new nurse was grateful and everyone else in the room was shocked. Why was Dr. Kirkland being so nice again all of a sudden?

The rumors began to fly once again, fueled mostly by the theory that the grumpy doctor must have gotten laid and that was what helped with his demeanor. The normally prickly surgeon was polite and kind to the staff in his room and also completely oblivious to the gossip circling around him. He happily worked the day away, thinking of nothing but seeing Alfred that evening.

The hospital staff was stunned.

* * *

Alfred took his lunch break up on the third floor in Feliciano's room. It was about the time that the young Italian received his own meal and Alfred felt like joining his bedridden friend today. He carried his piled lunch tray to the elevators and got off on Feliciano's floor. Making his way to his friend's room, he smiled at the floor nurses that he recognized from his frequent visits. Everyone was bending over backwards to take care of one of their own.

Feliciano was in good spirits and was hoping to be released from the hospital in the next day or two. Alfred was pleased to hear it. Their conversation started as it usually did, with Alfred apologizing for not being there and Feliciano waving him off saying it was perfectly fine. Alfred still harbored intense guilt over going to see Arthur that night and no matter what his bubbly friend said, he didn't feel any better about his choice.

They talked about all sorts of things. Alfred filled Feli in on the current gossip of the operating room. Who was fighting with whom? Who was dating? Who was sleeping together…there was a lot to keep track of. He didn't mention the rumors about Arthur for a while though until Feliciano was the one who brought them up.

"Natalia stopped by yesterday," he said casually.

"Yeah," Alfred said, his mouth full of food. He still hadn't quite forgiven Natalia for the way she had talked about Feliciano behind his back. He knew such things were to be expected in the OR but that didn't mean that he liked it. Alfred believed in loyalty to one's friends. "What did she want?"

"To check on my progress and bring me some flowers," Feliciano picked at his tray of hospital food. It was unappealing and rubbery.

"That was nice of her," Alfred managed between bites.

Feliciano nodded. "She said something interesting about Dr. Kirkland though," he started.

"What?"

"Just that he's in a bad mood again."

"He's always in a bad mood," Alfred said airly. "That's just him, remember?"

"I know," Feliciano said dully. "She mentioned that he'd been really nice lately and that obviously he was getting laid and now he isn't because he's back to his normal self."

"I don't know anything about that," Alfred said firmly.

"I think you do," Feliciano looked at him with kind brown eyes. "I think you know a lot more than you're saying."

Alfred sighed and leaned back in his chair, his lunch momentarily forgotten. "I think it's stupid to speculate about a man we hardly know."

"You hardly know him?"

"That's not really what I said," Alfred insisted.

"You implied it," Feliciano stated. "And it's a lie. I know it's a lie. You've been seeing him haven't you?" Alfred didn't respond, he just shoved more of his lunch in his mouth and chewed comically. Feliciano rolled his eyes at his friend. "You know there's nothing to be ashamed of Alfred."

"I'm not ashamed of anything," Alfred swallowed and practically shouted the words.

"If you _are_ seeing Dr. Kirkland I think that it's great," Feliciano said simply. "You deserve to have someone in your life that makes you happy and he does make you happy. Doesn't he?"

There was no time for Alfred to respond because at that moment the door opened to reveal none other than Arthur himself, followed closely by Dr. Beilschmidt. The two surgeons entered the room and gave Feliciano a small smile. "Jones," Arthur said with surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"It's my lunch break," Alfred said stupidly. He wasn't sure how to respond to Arthur's tone. It seemed taken aback and a little miffed that he had found his lover in Feliciano's room. Not like anything weird was happening.

"Anyway," Arthur stammered, his face turning red. "I'm here to talk to you about going home Feliciano."

The young Italian nurse looked back and forth between his doctor and his friend with a grin on his face. Both of them were blushing and looking anywhere but at each other. It was so obvious. Feliciano was confused, but he was happy for Alfred. He wasn't sure how anyone could fall for such a person as Dr. Kirkland, but Alfred had seemed so much brighter the past few weeks, Feliciano knew that the relationship was a good one. "I'd like to go home as soon as possible," he finally said, glancing at Dr. Kirkland who was still blushing and now looking out the window.

"Arthur thinks you can leave tomorrow morning," Ludwig spoke up. Feliciano brightened at the deep base sound of his lover's voice. He may be confused about Alfred and Arthur, but he really couldn't talk. Most of the staff found Ludwig to be intimidating and mean as well, but all Feli saw when he looked at him was caring and affection. He was in love with the stern German doctor. Perhaps Alfred was in love with Dr. Kirkland. Feliciano knew that he would press the issue later when they were alone once again.

"I'd love that," he chirped brightly. "Tomorrow would be perfect timing," he continued. "My brother Lovino is off work so he could pick me up if he doesn't mind."

"If it's a problem with him then I am happy to escort you home," Ludwig offered.

"Thank you Luddy," Feliciano smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yes, well," Arthur stammered, glancing sideways at Alfred. "That seems to be settled then. You'll be discharged tomorrow morning and with instructions to be incredibly careful. Those stitches could still pull out if you over-exert yourself."

"When do you think I'll be able to go back to work," Feliciano asked, looking hopefully up at Arthur.

"Probably six weeks or so," the surgeon replied. "I want to make sure you're fully healed. It's not like what you do is easy."

"It certainly isn't," Alfred muttered from the corner. "Hey Feli, my lunch is over, I'll stop by tomorrow morning before you leave though okay?"

"Okay Alfred, thank you. It was fun to have lunch together…and think about what I was saying to you, okay?"

Alfred blushed deeper and mumbled and 'okay' before hurrying from the room, not taking a backward glance. Dr. Kirkland seemed to relax a bit once Alfred had left.

"What was that all about?" Ludwig turned to his friend.

"I don't know," Arthur said, his voice laced with confusion.

Feliciano just sat on his hospital bed, wrapped in warm blankets and smiled.

* * *

The following morning, the operating room was fairly slow with cases. Alfred assisted with a simple tonsillectomy and was then given permission from the charge nurse to help Feliciano pack up his things since there was nothing much else for the nurse to do in the OR. He bounded up the back stairwell to Feliciano's floor and almost ran to his friend's room. The two men talked and laughed as Alfred carefully placed clothing and books into a small rolling suitcase. Feliciano lay in the bed, directing Alfred on what could stay at the hospital and what needed to be brought home with him.

Nothing was said about the previous day and neither man brought the subject up. There were a few awkward silences, but nothing major. After about twenty minutes, Feliciano's belongings had been stowed away in the suitcase and an orderly had arrived to help the Italian nurse into a wheelchair.

Alfred trailed behind them dragging the suitcase as they made their way down to the front of the hospital. Lovino was waiting in a battered and rusty car out front. He yelled at them to hurry up, but he didn't exit the driver's side to help them in any way. Feliciano smiled at his brother.

Once settled in the passanger seat and his suitcase locked in the trunk, Feliciano turned to Alfred through the open window and said, "Thank you my friend."

"Not a problem, always happy to help." Alfred grinned.

"Think about what I said yesterday," Feliciano finally brought up the awkward luncheon from the day before. "I really meant it when I said you deserve to be happy. No matter what you think it will cost you, it will all be worth it. Trust me."

Alfred didn't say anything and soon after Lovino pulled the car away from the curb leaving Alfred standing alone on the sidewalk in front of the hospital. He stared after the car, Feliciano's hand sticking out the window and waving at him. He watched the space where the car had been for a long time after it had gone. He had a lot to think about. Feliciano's words echoed in his head for the rest of the day.

* * *

Arthur moaned as he was pressed into the blanked of the hard bed beneath him. The pressure of Alfred's mouth on his dick was getting to be too much. He writhed and groaned out loud as he felt the feeling of his impending release settle in his belly.

Alfred had a skilled mouth and he was using it to the best of his ability. He licked and sucked down the shaft of Arthur's penis, causing the older man to almost scream out in pleasure.

"Keep your voice down," Alfred chided, lifting his head for a moment before bestowing a sloppy kiss to the end of Arthur's member.

"I can't help it," Arthur gasped. "It feels so amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Alfred grunted. He then went back to his ministrations of pulling Arthur into his hot, wet mouth and working the surgeon over as best he could.

Arthur had never had such an intense blowjob before in his life. He could feel his release building and he reached down to run his fingers through Alfred's blonde hair. He pushed his hips up, fucking into Alfred's tight, heated mouth. The nurse didn't even flinch, he just opened his throat wider and took everything that Arthur gave him.

Suddnely, Arthur gripped Alfred's hair tightly and cried out, spilling into Alfred's mouth. He could feel the nurse's lips tighten around him as Alfred lapped up the come pouring into him. He continued to suck well after Arthur stopped shaking. When he had finally swallowed it all, he pressed a soft kiss to the head of Arthur's penis and shimmied up the bed to look Arthur in the eye.

"That was intense," Alfred said. "I hope no one heard you crying out like that."

"The on-call room walls are fairly thick," Arthur said sleepily. "I think we'll be fine."

"I hope so," Alfred said, glancing at the locked door. They knew they shouldn't be having sex at work, but it was just so tempting that occasionally they gave in to their urges. Like just now.

Arthur glanced over and stared at Alfred's swollen, pink lips with a smile. His lover looked so delectable. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you out love?" Arthur inclined his head down towards Alfred's sizeable erection that was pressing into his hip.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Alfred said, shifting a bit. "I have to get back to work anyway."

"Okay," Arthur closed his eyes and sank back into the pillow under his head.

"Hey Artie," Alfred nuzzled his neck. "Before I go, I wanna say something."

"What?" Arthur's eyes remained closed and his voice was heavy with sleep.

Alfred cleared his throat and shifted on the bed again. "Yes."

Opening his eyes and glancing at his younger lover, Arthur said, "Yes what?"

"Yes I wanna be public with you," Alfred said with determination.

Arthur sat up in the bed with a start, almost hitting his head on the bunk above him. "What? Really? You want to make this official?"

"I do," Alfred nodded. "I want everyone to know that you're mine. I don't care about the rumors or what people say. If they have nothing better to talk about, they're the ones who are pathetic, not me. I want to hold your hand when we walk into work and I want to go out to restaurants with you and not worry about who we're going to see. If Dr. Beilschmidt and Feli can do it then I think we can too!"

"You're really serious about this?"

"I am," Alfred said firmly. "I think…I think I'm in love with you."

The silence in the room was heavy and thick. Arthur's heart was beating so fast he thought that the sound of the thumps would be able to be heard in the hallway. His mind was racing and the world seemed to tilt on its axis. Alfred was in love with him?

"Anyway," Alfred shrugged and got up from the bed, a small tent still visible in his scrub pants. "I gotta get back to work. I just wanted you to know."

Arthur nodded mutely as Alfred pulled on his shoes and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. He sat in the on-call room for another half an hour, his mind a kalidescope of thoughts. Some good, some bad, but all about Alfred. He knew that he wanted that boy and now he had the chance to have him. He could scarcely believe that Alfred was in love with him. _'Now, now chap,'_ Arthur thought. _'He said he 'thinks' he's in love with you.'_ Well thinking was better than nothing as far as Arthur was concerned. It was a step in the right direction. Alfred might love him and he wanted to make their relationship official. Nothing could bring Arthur down, he was walking on air for the rest of the day.


	17. Starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends!!

**Chapter Seventeen: Starting**

Ludwig helped Feliciano into the soft, fluffy armchair in the Italian's living room. He gently set his lover down and helped him settle into the chair, propping up pillows all around Feliciano's arms and gathering many blankets to cover his small boyfriend. "How are you feeling? Do you want another pain pill?" Ludwig's pale blue eyes glowed with concern.

"I feel okay," Feliciano said. "My incision itches a bit though."

"That's to be expected," Ludwig walked over and sat stiffly down on the couch opposite his partner. "I can change the bandages for you if you wish."

"No that's okay," Feliciano sighed and lay back into the chair. "Lovino helped me change them before he left."

"That was unusually kind of him," Ludwig observed.

Feliciano hummed softly. "He said he's going to the police station to see if they have caught the men who did this to me yet. I don't think they have, wouldn't they have told me?"

"Not necessarily," Ludwig said, his eyes hard. He was enraged that he hadn't been there to protect his precious lover. His nights were sleepless and when he did finally crash, they were filled with dreams of Feliciano's battered face.

Thankfully the damage that had been done was beginning to fade. The puffiness around the Italian's eyes and cheekbones was slowly dissipating and Ludwig was grateful for that. He prayed his thanks every day that no bones had been broken in Feliciano's face. The removed, bleeding spleen and the six broken ribs and sprained elbow were by far enough.

Feliciano scratched absently at his injured arm and said, "Could we watch some television, or a movie?"

"What would you like me to put on?"

"A cooking show please," Feliciano grinned. He was addicted to all sorts of cooking shows. Competitions, contests, even the ones where it was just a random chef preparing their favourite meals. Ludwig smiled softly. He got up to turn on the television and brought the remote over to Feliciano's side.

"Anything you want," the German doctor said. "I'll be in the kitchen. I'm making you dinner tonight."

"Sausage?" Feliciano asked playfully.

Ludwig's face flushed a bit. He wasn't very skilled at cooking anything besides wurst and his little Italian lover never let him live it down. "I'm putting the sausage into pasta for you."

"That's perfect," Feliciano closed his eyes and sank even further into his nest of blankets.

"Call me if you need anything," Ludwig placed a small bell on the table next to Feli and said, "Ring this if you have to." He left and went into the kitchen to begin preparing a meal. He could hear the strains of the cooking show from the other room. It sounded like some sort of cupcake baking competition. Arthur would enjoy that, he absently thought.

Frying up the sausages, Ludwig began to prepare dinner, listening to the sound of his lover laughing in the next room at the antics on the television. It was so wholesome and wonderful and Ludwig was grateful to be in this moment. He thought of how nice it would be to have Feliciano in the next room for his entire life. To share their lives with one another and always be at each other's side. It was a lovely thought. Ludwig smiled.

* * *

"Hey Mattie, are you dating anyone right now?" Alfred's voice rang out loudly through the phone. Matthew had to pull the mobile device away from his ear so he wouldn't be struck deaf.

"No," the quiet man sighed. "I'm between people at the moment."

"Man that sucks," Alfred said, somewhat softer. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with Arthur and me?"

"Why?" Matthew's voice was laced with suspicion. "And why would it matter if I was dating someone?"

Alfred was quiet for a moment before he responded. "I want you to meet him, you know. And I thought if you were seeing someone it could be like a double date kind of thing. But if you're not, it could just be the three of us."

Matthew sighed. "I don't know Alfred."

"Please," Alfred whined. "Pretty please? Come on Mattie, Arthur is really important to me and I want you to get to know him."

"This is going to be so awkward," Matthew insisted.

"Yeah, probably," Alfred admitted. "But I really want to do this."

Matthew caved and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Fine," he said finally. "I'll do it. When and where?"

"Friday night," Alfred said, his voice bright and chipper. "I'll get reservations somewhere and call you with a place."

"Sounds good," Matthew said, resigned. "Look, I've gotta go, my unit is being called to a car crash."

"Okay," Alfred said. "Thanks Matt. And…stay safe okay?"

"I will," Matthew said. He ended the call and looked around the EMT headquarters room for a moment. The announcement for his rig blared out again and he reluctantly picked up his gear and made his way out to the ambulance bay. They really needed to get more EMTs because his life was getting to be unbearable. All he did was work and sleep, it felt like. Perhaps a night out with his brother and Alfred's new boyfriend was exactly what he needed to feel human again.

* * *

Alfred walked slowly from his car up to Arthur's doorway. He caught sight of Ludwig next door watering his bushes and waved. The German doctor waved back and then went back to ignoring him. That was a plus. Alfred's feet felt like lead and he wasn't sure what he was going to say when Arthur answered the door. His entire body felt like it was on pins and needles over what he had admitted in the on-call room. He had actually said the word 'love.' What was Arthur thinking about him right now? Alfred's stomach dropped at the idea.

He knocked carefully on the hard, wooden door of Arthur's town home and waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet, for Arthur to open the door. When it finally swung open to reveal a slightly disheveled English doctor, Alfred sucked in a breath. "Hey babe," he said, trying to sound a casual as possible.

"How are you this evening?" Arthur asked as he ushered Alfred inside.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, fine."

The two men regarded one another in silence for a moment before Arthur jerked his head toward the kitchen and said, "I was making dinner."

"I could eat," Alfred grinned. He was feeling very strange and he didn't like the awkwardness that had settled between them.

"You can always eat," Arthur laughed as he turned to walk away.

Alfred trailed after him, dragging his feet a bit. He leaned on the kitchen island and watched Arthur stir something in a large pot. The air smelled like smoke. Alfred chuckled to himself. Arthur could _really_ not cook well.

Once Arthur had finished preparing what looked like beef stew, he scooped it up into two bowls and brought them over to the table. Alfred joined him and they ate in silence, each man occasionally glancing up to watch the other. They always seemed to miss one another's eyes. It was a stilted and strange meal. Arthur finally sighed and put his spoon down once he had finished. He looked at Alfred, whose head was bent over his own bowl, slurping loudly. Arthur cleared his throat. "I think we have a lot to talk about, yes?"

Alfred's cheeks flared into a light blush. "Yeah I guess."

"Would you like to start?"

Glancing up from his bowl, Alfred stared directly at Arthur and said, "I'm sorry I said I think I'm in love with you."

"Why?" Arthur sounded hurt and confused. "Why would you be sorry about that?"

"I didn't want to make it awkward," Alfred confessed. "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"I thought we were done with secrets, love," Arthur said quietly.

Alfred nodded vigorously. "We are. I just didn't mean to scare you off or make things weird between us."

"You haven't scared me off."

"Really?" Alfred's voice leapt with hope. Perhaps he could salvage this entire evening after his little slip of emotions.

"No love," Arthur shook his head. "You haven't scared me off in the least. I like the idea of you being in love with me."

"And you?" Alfred questioned softly. "What do you feel?"

Arthur huffed a little and glanced out the window. He could see a bird in his feeder, bounding around looking for seeds. He watched the bird for a moment before turning back toward Alfred with a small smile on his features. "I think I'm very much in love with you as well."

Alfred's face broke into a large grin. "Really? That's awesome!"

"This isn't the moment to use the word 'awesome,'" Arthur chided, but he still smiled at his lover. "You could say 'That's lovely' or 'That's wonderful' but not awesome please love."

They both laughed at Arthur's insistence on prose-like language and then fell silent again. "So," Alfred said, smiling shyly. "I guess we're in love."

"We are," Arthur beamed. "And that brings me to the other subject I wanted to speak to you about."

"What?"

"Well," Arthur began. "If we're both in love and you've agreed that we should make our relationship public, then wouldn't now be the time to do so?"

"It's pretty soon," Alfred hesitated. "But I guess you're right." Alfred knew that as long as he had Arthur's love, he could face anything. Arthur reached across the table and grasped Alfred's hand tightly in his grip. They simply held hands and watched one another across the table for a long moment. "This feels right," Alfred said finally.

"It really does," Arthur hummed happily. "So," he said. "Tomorrow I've arranged for a meeting with Francis in HR after you get off work. We can meet him in my office. Hopefully there won't be any backlash."

"Do you know what they did about Feli and Dr. Beilschmidt?" Alfred asked, his voice small.

"No I do not," Arthur admitted. "Ludwig hasn't told me what human resources decided about their relationship, but seeing as they're both still working at the hospital, I don't think it was too bad."

"Maybe you could ask him," Alfred suggested. "So that we can kind of know what we're walking in to."

"Perhaps," Arthur said blinking. "Yes, you're right. That would be a good idea."

Alfred dropped Arthur's hand, "You go talk to him now, he's out front. I'll clean up the kitchen."

Arthur smiled at Alfred's thoughtfulness. His lover knew how much he hated doing dishes. It was a kind gesture. Alfred began to clear the table and Arthur went outside to speak with his friend.

He found Ludwig in the front yard, he had moved on from watering his bushes to picking at some stray weeds in the flower beds. It always shocked Arthur that Ludwig was so keen on gardening. It didn't really seem to be something the stuffy German man would enjoy. But Arthur had introduced his friend to the joys of growing things when they were in medical school and Ludwig had flourished. His tomatoes in the summer were to die for.

Arthur walked up the lawn and sat down in the damp grass next to his friend. He idly reached out and plucked a weed from the dirt, throwing it into the small basket that Ludwig was collecting the dead plants in. "I was wondering if we could chat for a moment," he opened with.

"Yes," Ludwig said, not looking at him.

"How's Feliciano doing?" Arthur started. "Is he progressing well?"

Ludwig snorted. "He's doing fine. His brother stops by almost every day."

"Well you're usually there aren't you?" Arthur said. "I haven't seen you home in a few days."

"I've been staying with Feliciano, yes," Ludwig nodded. "I'm trying to keep him recovering but all he does is ask me when he can go back to work."

"He must be terribly bored, cooped up in the house with nothing to do," Arthur said. "You know if the situation were reversed you would be doing the same thing. I can hardly get you away from the hospital on weekends as it is."

Ludwig finally let out a deep chuckle. "That is true," he admitted. "I love my job."

"As do I," Arthur said, pulling up another weed. The friends worked quietly and quickly for a few minutes before Arthur took a deep breath and said, "Have you spoken to Francis regarding your relationship with Feliciano?"

"Yes, I have," Ludwig said, his voice sharp. "Why?"

"Alfred and I are going to be speaking with him tomorrow. I was wondering if you could give me a little warning as to what to expect from that awful Frenchman."

Ludwig stopped pulling weeds and sat back on his knees. "He said that while the relationship was frowned upon, that there was no real rule against it. Therefore, there was nothing that the hospital could do about our seeing one another."

"That's good isn't it?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is," Ludwig sighed. "But I still feel guilty somehow. Deep down. I never meant to put Feliciano in such a position. You should hear what the gossips are saying about us."

"Alfred mentioned it."

"Then you know what's in store for your nurse if you decided to make your relationship public," Ludwig stared hard at his friend.

"I know," Arthur said solemnly. "But I think Alfred can handle it."

Ludwig regarded Arthur for a moment before he said, "Francis also told me that Feliciano would not be allowed to work in my room anymore. We can't have a professional relationship and a personal one as well. He won't be assigned my cases any longer." Ludwig watched Arthur's face for a reaction. "I know how fond you are of working with Alfred, will you be able to deal with breaking in a new scrub nurse?'

"I'll have to be," Arthur said. "I don't have a choice. I'd rather have Alfred in my bed than in my OR."

Ludwig nodded. "Best of luck tomorrow."

"Thank you." Arthur got up and brushed off his trousers. He and Ludwig shook hands and Arthur left his friend to his gardening, walking back into the house. He hadn't considered the fact that he would be forbidden from working with Alfred. He really didn't want to get a new scrub nurse and have to train them to perform the way he liked, but there was nothing for it. If he wanted to be Alfred's boyfriend then sacrifices were going to be made. Arthur was ready for that. He just wished that everything could be perfect for the two of them.

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Alfred work at cleaning the dishes by hand for a moment. The young nurse looked so intense and beautiful. Arthur could feel his heartbeat speed up at the sight of his boyfriend, barefoot in his kitchen. He wanted this for the rest of his life. And he knew that they were making the right choice. Arthur smiled and stepped into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist as the young nurse continued cleaning.

"I love you," he said huskily.

Alfred chuckled and turned to look at him, wiping down a plate. "I love you too. What did Ludwig say?"

"That we have nothing to worry about."

They shared a smile and a soft kiss. The rest of the night lay before them and Arthur wanted to show Alfred how much the young American meant to him. They finished cleaning the kitchen and went upstairs to the bedroom where the spent the evening in a most pleasurable fashion. All was well.


	18. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Gilbert is Prussia...he's finally making an appearance. There will be slight mentions of Prucan for the rest of this story but they aren't established as an official couple really. Just some meetings full of sexual tension and some innuendos by Gilbert. If you want to read a little porny sequel to this story featuring Prucan I will have it posted in a few days. It's called, "On Duty, to Save Your Booty" and it is purely PWP of Prucan but from this same world. Hope you enjoy...I can't resist Gilbert and Mattie together... :)

**Chapter Eighteen: Flirting**

Alfred spent the entire day with a knot in his stomach. Despite Dr. Beilschmidt telling Arthur not to worry, the young American nurse couldn't help but worry. The emotion was foreign to him and he hated it. He didn't like feeling as though there was something out of control in his life. After slogging through his shift, Alfred went to the locker room to change, thankful that he had worn dress pants and a button down shirt today. He didn't want to meet this Francis person looking like a slob.

He slowly walked up to Arthur's office and found the door propped open, both Arthur and a man who Alfred assumed was Francis were already present and waiting for him. The other man had longish blonde hair, blue eyes and a smarmy little goatee on his chin. He looked like complete Eurotrash to Alfred. He blinked at the man, not really knowing what to say to break the ice. Fortunately, Francis was more than eager to begin the conversation.

"Good to see you," the long-haired blonde man spoke in a French accent. "I'm Francis from Human Resources. I understand you have something to speak to me about." He gestured at the chair next to him and Alfred found himself sinking down into it. He glanced at Arthur across from him and saw that his boyfriend was scowling.

"Um, yeah," Alfred muttered. "I guess."

"Excellent," Francis clapped his hands together. "Let's get started. Arthur, why did you call this little meeting?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well Francis, I wanted to inform HR before rumors began flying that Jones here and I are seeing each other. Socially."

"We're dating," Alfred piped up.

Francis raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Really? So you insist on breaking the rules just like your friend Dr. Beilschmidt then?"

"It's not technically breaking the rules," Arthur snapped. "You yourself told Ludwig that."

"I did," Francis conceded. "However, it _is_ frowned upon. Doctors shouldn't be dating staff members. It could mess up the fluidity of the operating room and by and large, the hospital."

"Don't get all pompous with me," Arthur glared at the Frenchman. "You know perfectly well that what Alfred and I are doing is fine within the parameters of rules that the hospital has set. There's nothing official saying we can't date."

"So it is a serious relationship then?" Francis asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Excellent, that makes this much easier," Francis pulled a stack of papers out of his briefcase and tossed them onto Arthur's large desk. "You have to fill out these disclosures saying that you won't cause trouble within the hospital should the relationship sour, and that you won't be doing anything untoward on hospital property during working hours."

"That's it?" Alfred said, scrunching up his nose.

Both he and Arthur shared a look, thinking of all the times they _had_ done things of a sexual nature while on the clock. Alfred was sure that Arthur would insist that they follow the rules now. That was a bummer. Sex in the on-call rooms was pretty hot since someone could catch them at any time. Alfred got off on the high. Too bad.

Both men reached for the paperwork and read it over quickly and silently. "This seems to be in order," Arthur finally said. "I have no problem signing this. What about you Alfred?"

"No," Alfred said. "It's fine with me. I don't care."

"Also," Francis piped up. "You won't be permitted to work in the same operating room unless there are extenuating circumstances, such as a trauma where it can't be avoided. But Alfred," he looked at the American. "You won't be assigned to Arthur's room any longer."

"What's Arthur going to do?" Alfred asked childishly.

"I'm sure they will find some other capable nurse to take over your duties," Francis said in a droll voice. "It's not like you're the only person who can work with him."

"I may as well be," Alfred muttered under his breath. He wondered who would be replacing him in Arthur's room. Whoever it was, he kind of pitied them. Arthur wasn't an easy man to work for, that was for sure.

They signed the papers after looking them over once more and handed them back to Francis who smirked at them. "Congratulations on your relationship," he said in a posh voice. He then swirled out of the room leaving behind the scent of rose petals in his wake. Alfred and Arthur could do nothing but look at one another.

"Well, that's that then," Arthur said. "Now get over here for a kiss."

"We aren't supposed to do anything on hospital property anymore," Alfred protested weakly.

"Ah, love," Arthur smiled. "If you had read the fine print you would have noticed that it said 'during working hours,' and you're off the clock now. So, I want my kiss." The Englishman's voice deepened and his eyes went to a dark shade of green as he stared at his lover with a predatory hunger.

Who was Alfred to say no to such an argument? He came around the desk and obliged his official boyfriend with a kiss.

* * *

In order to officially kick off their now public relationship, Alfred and Arthur began to prepare for their dinner with Matthew. The two were practically inseparable and Alfred had actually brought a duffel bag full of clothes and toiletries over to Arthur's house the week before. Arthur had done the same for when they stayed at Alfred's. It was domestic and adorable and the thought of his toothbrush on Arthur's sink made Alfred's heart jump a little bit.

He brushed his teeth and listened to Arthur banging around in the shower behind him. They didn't have much time before they had to leave for the restaurant, but Alfred wanted a sneak peek of his boyfriend all lathered up in soap. Finishing his teeth, he set down the toothbrush and crept silently to the shower. He stood outside the curtain silently for a moment before grabbing the curtain and ripping it open to reveal a soaking wet Arthur, covered in shampoo.

"Alfred!" Arthur shrieked and grabbed at the shower curtain.

"Hey babe," Alfred grinned. "Want me to join you?"

"We certainly don't have time for that," Arthur had instinctively reached down to cover his groin with his hands, soap dripping into his eyes.

"Ah, come on," Alfred whined playfully. "I'll make it quick."

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "Hurry up then."

Alfred whooped and stripped out of his boxers. He leapt into the shower with surprising grace and pulled the curtain shut behind him. Reaching out his hands for Arthur's lathered body, he ran his fingers through the soap softly. Arthur moaned. They continued to play for a little while until Arthur insistently shoved Alfred's hands away and continued to wash his hair.

"That's enough now love," he said in a chiding voice. "We have an appointment to keep after all."

"You better let me have some fun with you when we get home then," Alfred said as he exited the bathtub.

"You're incorrigible," Arthur smiled, finishing up his shower.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd actually let me come in," Alfred called from the bedroom. "I just wanted a peek."

"Pervert," Arthur muttered under his breath. But he smiled brightly and found himself stepping lighter as he began to get ready for their dinner. Alfred being in his life was certainly a change; and a good one at that.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant right on time, thanks to Arthur pushing them out the door once they were ready. Alfred had picked a small seafood place on the lake that served outstanding fish dishes. Arthur had never been there, but once he stepped inside and took in the atmosphere he wondered why he had never been before. It was quaint and charming and looked like an old sea shack with buoys and paintings of ships on the wall. He found that he liked the place very much.

The hostess told them that Matthew was waiting for them at the bar, and after calling him over, the three men were taken to their table. As they walked through the restaurant and were seated, Arthur noted how busy the place seemed to be. Apparently it was a good thing that Alfred had secured them reservations.

"How was your week?" Matthew asked his brother politely as they sat down and picked up their menus.

"It was okay," Alfred said. "We went to Human Resources about our relationship."

"Damn," Matthew chuckled. "How did that go?"

"Better than I thought it would," Arthur spoke up honestly. "I really thought that Francis would make a fuss, but he didn't."

"We just signed some paperwork and he left," Alfred added.

"I hope you read the paperwork thoroughly," Matthew glanced at his brother over his menu.

"Artie did, so it's all good," Alfred laughed. He winked at his brother.

They poured over their menus in silence for a few more moments before, one by one, they set them back down on the table top. Alfred glanced at Arthur for a second before turning to Matthew and saying, "Mattie, I want you to meet Arthur."

"We've already met Alfie," Matthew rolled his eyes playfully.

"I know, I know," Alfred waved a hand. "But this time it's official. He's my boyfriend now. Before he was just a hook up."

"Just a hook up?" Arthur sat back in his chair sounding scandalized. He knew what Alfred was trying to say, but he was still going to tease his lover for it.

Alfred glanced at him sheepishly. "You know what I mean Artie," he said in a small voice. "Like, we weren't like, dating for real or anything. You were just…you know."

"The man you were sticking it to?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, no!" Alfred's voice was betraying signs of panic now. Matthew chuckled and hid behind his menu. "This isn't going how I thought it would."

Taking pity on his brother, Matthew giggled and set his menu down, peering at Arthur. "It's nice to meet you Arthur," he said, sticking his hand out.

Arthur took Matthew's palm in his own and they shook hands playfully. "Nice to meet you as well Matthew."

Alfred sat back in his chair and huffed. "You guys are mean," he declared.

Both men laughed at him, their voices ringing out in the busy restaurant. At that moment the waiter came up to take their order. He was a tall man and bent over slightly when speaking with them. The hair on his head was pure white and his eyes gleamed almost red. He looked horribly albino, but despite that was still rather exotic and attractive.

"Hey, welcome to the Seaside Inn," the albino man said. "My name is Gilbert and I'll be taking care of you all tonight." He winked at Matthew. "What can I get you for drinks this evening?"

Arthur ordered a glass of scotch and a bottle of wine to arrive with dinner. Alfred expressed a desire for a beer and Matthew copied him. "We only serve good beers here," Gilbert, the waiter told them. "I'll be right back with your order gentlemen." He sauntered away, and as he reached the kitchen he turned and glanced back at their table, pleased to see Matthew had been watching him. The quiet young EMT blushed darkly and turned back to his brother and Arthur.

"That was rather odd," Arthur remarked. "He was quite friendly."

"He's weird," Alfred stated.

"I didn't think he was that bad," Matthew piped up.

"Oooh, Mattie," Alfred teased, poking a finger at his brother's shoulder. "You have a little crush on the waiter?" He laughed boomingly and his eyes filled with tears of joy as he continued to poke fun at his brother.

Matthew only sat quietly, taking it in stride, the blush on his cheeks deepening and beginning to cover his neck as well. He waved a hand in front of his face like a Southern Belle in order to get the redness to dissipate. It didn't work.

By the time that Gilbert had returned with their drinks, Matthew was a bright tomato red and he was gulping down his water like there was no tomorrow. "I'll have to get you a refill on that cutie," Gilbert gestured toward Matthew's now empty water glass. "So, have we decided on what we want for dinner?"

Alfred and Arthur went first, placing their order with the albino waiter. He nodded at their selections and asked about salad or soup for choices. Alfred picked the soup, a creamy clam chowder, and Arthur went for a classic salad. "And for you sweet thing?" Gilbert turned to Matthew and winked again.

Matthew stuttered and blushed some more. Gilbert simply stood there, his pen at the ready and smiled at him. "Um," Matthew stammered. "I'd like the seafood stuffed mushrooms to start and the cashew crusted tilapia for dinner," he managed to spit out.

"Excellent choice, my darling," Gilbert said, smirking. "I'll be right back with your appetizers." He walked away, and Matthew's eyes followed his tight rear end the entire walk back to the kitchen.

"You're totally into that albino aren't you?" Alfred said, taking a sip of his beer.

"No I'm not," Matthew insisted.

"You're being rather obvious," Arthur remarked. "And so is he, come to think of it."

He and Alfred shared a look. They both glanced at Matthew who was gulping the rest of his water down and pointedly ignoring them. "Mattie, just ask him out," Alfred said. "It's been a while since you went on a date."

"I don't have time to date right now," Matthew dodged.

"Busy at work?" Arthur took pity on the blushing man and tried to change the subject.

Matthew heaved out a large breath. "It's been terrible. We had so many EMTs quit recently and they told us that they were in the process of hiring more people but we haven't had anyone join us. I'm run off my feet every shift. And I've been working a ton of doubles."

Arthur shook his head sympathetically. "It's the same all over the hospital," he said. "Don't you agree Alfred?"

"Yeah," Alfred reluctantly let go of the conversation and allowed Arthur to change the topic. "It's been pretty busy for us too. But we just got three new hires. I bet one of them is going to be assigned to you," he tilted his head toward Arthur.

"I'll make sure to break them in the way I see fit," Arthur said primly.

Alfred laughed loudly. "I know you will."

"So," Matthew said. "How exactly did you meet? Was it just through work?"

Alfred immediately launched into the tale of their first surgery together and made a point to express how pissed off he had been. Arthur rolled his eyes good-naturedly and added, "Well if you hadn't been so bloody attractive, I would have been nicer."

"So it's my parent's fault then," Alfred's eyes twinkled.

"I'll have to meet them so I can tell them how terribly distracting their genes are," Arthur deadpanned.

Both Matthew and Alfred laughed at that. They were interrupted with Gilbert bringing their appetizers to the table. "Help yourself," Matthew gestured at his stuffed mushrooms. The fungus plants were piled high with what looked like crab meat and Alfred grabbed one with gusto. He popped it into this mouth and moaned with delight. "These are awesome Mattie! Good choice!"

"Thanks Al," Matthew speared a mushroom with his fork and ate it delicately.

"Everything tasting okay?" Gilbert asked, hovering next to Matthew's chair.

"It's delicious," Alfred proclaimed through his full mouth.

"Very satisfactory," Arthur added.

"And you lovely?" Gilbert placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder and directed his final question to the quiet man.

"Um, its' good," Matthew managed, grabbing another mushroom and looking at it intensely.

"Good to hear," Gilbert let go of Matthew and Alfred and Arthur exchanged pointed looks. "Let me know if you need anything. Refills, another round of apps, anything at all…" the waiter directed his last words toward Matthew before he left.

"He's awfully forward," Arthur commented, taking a bite of the stuffed mushroom. "Oh this is delicious," he announced.

"He's very friendly," Matthew said quietly.

"Ask. Him. Out." Alfred said, enunciating each word.

"No. I. Will. Not." Matthew said pointedly back.

"Your loss dude," Alfred popped another mushroom into his mouth. "You know he'd say yes, he's been flirting with you all night."

"I don't care," Matthew looked at the table next to them, trying not to meet Alfred's eyes. "I'm too busy to date right now."

"You should never be too busy for sex," Alfred said. "Right Artie?"

"I'm not getting involved in this conversation," Arthur said, avoiding the subject. "This is a brother thing, I believe."

"Whatever, you're totally on my side," Alfred said grinning.

Their meal arrived after some more small talk and they all exclaimed over the choices they had made. Alfred reached his fork over and speared some of Arthur's fish onto it before the Englishman could even try it. "That's super good babe," he announced.

"Thank you love," Arthur rolled his eyes and gave Matthew a look. The two of them laughed at Alfred's antics.

After they had been enjoying their meal for a while, Gilbert stopped back to check on them. They ordered another round of drinks and went back to their conversation. Matthew was recounting an amusing trip to Disney World that the brothers had taken in their childhood. Arthur was taken with the description of Alfred dressed as Sleeping Beauty's prince and he told Matthew that he would pay good money for a picture of that. The quiet man chuckled and said that it could be arranged.

When all the plates had been cleared away and Alfred had ordered a piece of cheesecake for dessert, they all sat back, their stomachs full and their hearts happy. Arthur chalked this meeting up as a plus. Matthew was intelligent, sweet and all-around good company as far as the Englishman was concerned.

Gilbert approached the table with Alfred's dessert and placed it in front of the American with two forks distinctly placed on the edge of the platter. "For the gentleman," the waiter said with a flourish. Alfred's eyes lit up with delight. Gilbert then reached down and placed a plate of crème brulee in front of Matthew with a single small spoon and leaned down toward the EMT. "This is on the house," the waiter said with a wink. "For being so adorable." The waiter then handed Matthew a paper napkin with a phone number written on it prominently. Matthew blushed and refused to say a word until Gilbert had left.

Alfred immediately jumped in on teasing his brother, but Matthew took it good-naturedly. He discreetly tucked the napkin in his pocket and began to eat his free dessert. It tasted like heaven. Perfectly creamy and crispy at the same time. Matthew hadn't tasted anything so wonderful in a long time. Every once in a while he would glance up and see Gilbert watching him eat from the waiter's station.

When it came time to leave, Arthur snatched the bill up before either of the brothers could reach for it. "My treat," he insisted. After a good amount of bantering, Matthew and Alfred relented and allowed the English doctor to pay for their meal.

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Matthew turned when Gilbert called out "Come again sometime," at them. He knew he shouldn't read into the double meaning, but Matthew secretly decided then and there that he would definitely be back to this restaurant in the future.

He gave a small wave to Gilbert as he exited the door.


	19. Proclamation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW in this chapter.

**Chapter Nineteen: Proclamation**

Alfred was dreading going to work once the weekend was over. After their Friday night dinner with Matthew, Alfred and Arthur remained inseparable on Saturday and Sunday. They stayed at one another's places and cuddled on the couch, watching movies and making out. They even spent Saturday night in a memorable experience in Arthur's hot tub. Alfred was never going to forget that moment as long as he lived.

But come Sunday evening, as he was preparing dinner for the two of them, Alfred began to get nervous. He didn't know what to expect from his coworkers in the morning and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know what they had to say. He knew that Feliciano wouldn't care about his relationship with Arthur, but some of the others, like Natalia, could be downright cruel to him. Alfred shrugged as he stirred the saucepan of vegetables for their stir fry and thought to himself that he had thick skin. He could take it. Maybe.

Arthur entered the kitchen and took a deep sniff of the air. "Smells divine love," he proclaimed.

Alfred spun around, wooden spoon in hand and smiled at his lover. "I'm doing my special stir fry and homemade fried rice for you tonight."

"I do enjoy Chinese food," Arthur admitted. "I've never had it homemade before though."

"It's just as good as the restaurant," Alfred assured him. "Better even, if I do say so myself."

"You seem upset," Arthur noted as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Alfred shrugged again. "I'm a little worried I guess."

"About what?"

"About how people are going to react to… _us,_ " Alfred said bluntly. "I just don't want it to turn into some big thing."

"Even if it does," Arthur said calmly. "They'll find something else to talk about soon enough. You know the only thing that spreads faster than disease in that place is gossip."

"True," Alfred brought steaming plates of veggies and rice over to Arthur and placed it in front of his lover. "I just wish that tomorrow was over with so I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

"Well," Arthur said, stabbing a snow pea with his chopstick. "Eat up…and then I'll find a way to make you not worry about anything for a while."

"You promise?" Alfred said, his eyes and voice lilting up with hope.

"I promise," Arthur nodded. "Eat your dinner."

They finished their meal, making small talk about their weekend and laughing over how Matthew was so flustered over their waiter on Friday. They both enjoyed a good chuckle reminiscing about that. When the plates were cleared away and the kitchen was clean, Arthur took Alfred's hand and led him upstairs. He drew a bath for the two of them in his oversized tub and they sank into the blissfully hot water.

Arthur gave Alfred a slow, and sensual hand job while the water sloshed around them. Alfred was in seventh heaven. He tilted his head back and allowed Arthur to kiss his neck tenderly. As Arthur's ministrations heated up, Alfred found himself completely relaxed and not at all thinking of the coming day.

Arthur's sucking became more insistent and his pressed his lips hard against Alfred's jugular. The nurse moaned as his lover's mouth sucked harder on his skin. When Arthur was finally finished, he leaned back and admired the dark hickey adorning Alfred's perfect skin.

"There," the English doctor proclaimed. "Now everyone will know that you're mine."

"You aren't one for subtlety are you?" Alfred chuckled, delicately touching the skin of his neck, his fingers rubbing over the darkened hickey.

"No," Arthur said firmly. "If they're going to talk, then let's give them something to talk about."

* * *

Feliciano rolled over and bed and ran his fingers down Ludwig's hard bicep muscle. He gently stroked his hand down his lover's arm until Ludwig grunted and rolled over to face him. "What is it?" Ludwig asked sleepily.

"I want you," Feliciano stated simply.

"I know," Ludwig groaned, rubbing his eyes. "But you're still recovering and we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I might hurt you!"

"You would never hurt me Luddy," Feliciano's eyes were wide with conviction. "I know you wouldn't. Not even accidentally."

"I don't want to risk it," Ludwig pressed. He still reached out his hand and stroked Feliciano's face, reveling in the delicate features of the Italian man. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Feliciano said firmly. "Just touch me, for a little while. Please."

Ludwig grunted and shifted closer to his boyfriend on the bed. He reached out his large hands and stroked down Feliciano's chest. His fingers paused when they reached the thick, white scar running down his lover's torso. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"More than anything," Feliciano moaned. "I just want to feel you."

Ludwig nodded and reached down to unlace the flannel pajama bottoms that Feliciano was wearing. Deftly he removed the pants and slid them down around Feli's knees. He brushed his fingers against his lover, reveling in how Feliciano was already hard just from this little amount of touching. "Does this feel good?"

"Amazing," Feli breathed. He bucked his hips into Ludwig's palms, silently asking for more.

Ludwig toyed with his lover's penis for a while, simply stroking his hands down the length and delighting in the sounds that Feliciano was making. He gripped harder and squeezed a little, causing the Italian to buck against his fingers. "More Luddy, please," Feliciano begged cutely.

Shifting his body so he was sliding down in the bed, Ludwig pressed kisses along Feliciano's chest and stomach, careful to avoid the incision line of scar tissue. He didn't want to hurt his precious Feli. When he was face to groin, with his lover's thick, hard cock, he pressed a kiss to the slit on Feliciano's penis. Then, with no warning, he opened his mouth and enveloped his lover completely within his lips.

Feliciano gasped at the feeling of being completely taken in. His entire body felt electrified and they groaned at the contact of Ludwig's tongue on his most intimate area. The German doctor sucked hard onto Feliciano's prick and pulled amazing sounds out of his boyfriend. He teased a large vein on the underside of Feli's penis and reveled in the noises coming from his partner's throat.

Within moments Feliciano was bucking his hips and crying out. He came fast and hard, coating Ludwig's mouth with his seed. The surgeon swallowed down every last drop and licked his lips, lifting his head. As he gazed into Feliciano's drowsy eyes, he knew that everything in his life was perfect at that moment.

* * *

Arthur and Alfred drove into work together. They had plans for that evening and figured it was best to just take one car. Alfred marveled at Arthur's premium assigned parking space and lamented that his was almost half a mile away from the hospital in a dark, dank parking garage for employees while Arthur was practically parked in front of the main entrance. Arthur teased him about being lazy as they walked into the building hand in hand. It was sweet and intimate and Alfred's breath caught as they entered the hospital. They were proclaiming their love for all to see with their gripped palms.

They separated at the elevators, sharing a brief kiss before they each got off on their respective floors. Alfred headed to the locker room to change while Arthur went up to his office. He had three surgeries today, and they were simple and quick. He hoped to be done by noon so that he wouldn't be late for any of his clinic appointments.

Upon reaching the changing room, Alfred quickly donned his scrubs and went out to the operating room's main area to check the schedule. He glanced at the board and saw that he was working with Ludwig that day. He was happy that he would be working with a friend, but he was disappointed that he wouldn't be in Arthur's room any longer. Arthur was assigned one of the new scrub nurses and Alfred smirked knowing that his boyfriend would be less than pleased about that arrangement.

Going about his day, Alfred was on constant alert for anyone saying anything out of the ordinary to him. Natalia commented on the fact that he wasn't in Arthur's room, asking him if he had 'finally had enough' of the taciturn surgeon. Alfred just laughed at her and replied that he was perfectly fine with Dr. Kirkland and he would be happy to be assigned to his room. It wasn't a lie. Natalia looked sideways at him.

By lunch time, Alfred was starving and planning to take his lunch up to Arthur's office to see if he wanted to join him for the afternoon meal. On his way from the cafeteria though, he was waylaid by Natalia standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's going on with you and Kirkland?" she asked, venom in her tone.

"Nothing much," Alfred said in response.

"Something is going on," she insisted. "I'm asking you politely and in private. No one else is here. You can tell me."

"Can I?" Alfred challenged. "You didn't seem to take kindly to Feliciano dating Ludwig."

"So you are dating him?" she spat.

"That's not what I said," Alfred backtracked. "But if it was, guess what? It's none of your business." With that he pushed past her, balancing his tray and pressed the button for Arthur's office. She watched him as the doors closed, the glare never leaving her face. Alfred was certain that she was going to run to the lunch room and spill the entire conversation. He did his best not to care.

* * *

Alfred ran his leg up Arthur's calf as they lay in bed that night, doing his best to tickle his boyfriend. "Whatever are you doing?" Arthur groused.

"Playing," Alfred said with a smile.

"It's not time for playing, it's time for sleeping," Arthur said, his fingers running along Alfred's bare back.

"You seem to be in the mood at least a little bit," Alfred grinned as he reached out and cupped Arthur's head in his hands. He leaned over in the bed and placed a soft kiss on Arthur's mouth. The Englishman groaned into the kiss, tilting his head to the side for better access. Their tongues slid across one another and the kiss became harsher and more demanding.

Arthur leaned in toward Alfred and grasped his bony hands around Alfred's hips. He circled his thumbs against Alfred's skin and smirked when the American squirmed in delight. "Does that feel good?" he asked in a sly voice.

"Yeah," Alfred breathed. "I want more."

"That can be arranged."

They came together hard and fast under the heavy covers of Arthur's bed. Skin rubbed against skin and their breaths began to come in faster pants. Soon enough, Arthur found himself naked and spread out on the bed like a dessert that Alfred had been eyeing for days. The American nurse bent over him and pressed in with agonizing slowness. Arthur groaned as he was penetrated. He always loved the feeling of Alfred over him, surrounding him as they made love. Arthur's eyes flew open as Alfred pressed against his prostate. He whimpered a little and the realization of what he had just thought began to hit him. They made love. Before, with his previous partners it had clearly been just fucking, but with Alfred it was something special. With Alfred he felt whole and complete and safe.

Arthur arched into his passion as he came, Alfred following close behind. They lay together hugging and stroking as they came down from their high. This was love with this beautiful, frustrating, gorgeous man next to him. This was truly love.


	20. Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Prucan coming up...

**Chapter Twenty: Festivities**

The party at the karaoke bar to welcome Feliciano back to work was packed. There were staff members crowding the space, all waiting to wish their friend a happy return to work. Some of them had never set foot in the bar before and were eagerly taking in the surroundings. There were already a few people pouring over the songbooks, picking out what they would be singing later in the evening.

Natalia approached Alfred cautiously at the bar. The American nurse was ordering a lager and leaning against the bar casually. "Alfred," the beautiful girl began. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"I don't really have anything to say to you," Alfred said, calmly taking his beer and leaving some cash on the bar top for Lukas. He and the Norwegian bartender had become sort of friends over the last few weeks. Alfred showed up at the bar every Friday for karaoke even though Feliciano had still been bedridden. He had found the time to talk to Lukas quite often and they had a friendly banter between them.

"I'm sure you don't," Natalia said, looking down at her shoes. "I just…I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"Sorry for what Nat," Alfred pressed. If she wasn't going to flat out admit what she'd done, she would find no forgiveness with him.

"I'm sorry for spreading rumors about you and Feli," she said glumly. "It was horrible and rude and I _do_ consider you both my friends. I should have never been speaking behind your backs."

"Don't tell me, tell Feli," Alfred sipped his beer and stared her down.

"I realize what I did was very wrong," she said, glancing up at him. "I'll never do it again."

"You probably will Nat," Alfred laughed. "Look, I'll admit, I was pissed off when you were going on about Feli and Ludwig and I was even more pissed when you started talking about me and Arthur. It's none of your business who either of us dates," he stated firmly. "But, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. If you want my forgiveness, you have it."

"Really?" she seemed suspicious. "You're not going to get revenge on me for spreading it around that you're with Kirkland?"

"No," Alfred said. "I really don't see the point. Everyone knows now anyway, and it doesn't matter to me what other people think about my love life. I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm not dating him to 'get ahead,' I'm just in love."

Natalia scoffed. "You're in love with Kirkland? With _Kirkland_?" her voice was incredulous. "He's such a pompous ass."

"He's a pompous ass that I happen to be in love with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Natalia shrugged. "I don't get it, but I'll leave you alone about it."

"Thanks Nat," Alfred smiled at his friend.

The nurse smiled shyly at him and walked away with her glass of vodka calling out, "You better be ready for shots later."

Alfred chuckled and went back to his beer. He sat perched on a bar stool watching his coworkers mingling around him waiting for the guest of honor. Within minutes, the door opened and Ludwig and Feliciano stepped through accompanied by loud cheers and raised glasses. Feliciano smiled brightly and blushed a little. Ludwig held back, as though disturbed by the show of public affection. The little Italian nurse was running around the bar, hugging people and shaking hands and offering his thanks at their well-wishes. Alfred watched his friend and smiled. Eventually Feliciano and Ludwig made their way over to him, still seated alone at the bar.

"Alfred, how are you my friend?" Feliciano asked in a chipper voice.

"I'm good Feli, and you?"

"Excellent! I couldn't be better," he chirped. "Ludwig takes such good care of me."

"Nice to see you again," Alfred held out his hand and shook Ludwig's large palm, each of them trying to crush the other's fingers. "It's weird seeing you outside of work," Alfred commented.

"I don't usually leave the hospital or attend events such as these, but as it was for Feliciano, I felt that I should make an appearance." Ludwig said stiffly.

"Relax Luddy," Feliciano placed a small hand on Ludwig's arm. "We're going to have so much fun! What are you going to sing?"

"I will not be singing," Ludwig said in a firm tone.

Alfred laughed out loud. "Feli will make you sing whether you want it or not," he announced.

"This is true," Feliciano nodded and grinned at his boyfriend. "You can't escape me." Ludwig groaned and rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets go pick out a duet that we can sing together," Feliciano began to drag Ludwig away by the wrist. Alfred watched them go and smiled to himself.

* * *

Arthur entered the crowded bar and shut the door on the chilly outside air. He heard it click behind him and then turned to see if he could catch a glimpse of Alfred. He didn't see his boyfriend anywhere. Hanging his coat on a hook by the door, he began to make his way through the crowds keeping a weather eye out for a blond head of hair and wire-rim glasses.

He ran into Ludwig and Feliciano and stopped to chat with them for a little while. He asked after Feliciano's health and endured a rather tight hug from the bubbly Italian as thanks for saving his life. Arthur blushed at the show of gratitude. Ludwig simply shook his hand firmly and said "thank you" with tears brimming in his ice blue eyes. He nodded at his friend and smiled. It had been nothing, he was just doing his job. But it really hit close to home and he was delighted in the outcome.

After leaving his friends, pouring over the song books, with Ludwig wearing a sickly expression, he decided to try the bar and get himself a cocktail. He and Alfred planned on taking a cab home so there was no harm in allowing himself a few drinks. He nodded politely at a few of the operating room staff that he recognized without their scrubs on and made his way through the throng to the wooden bar along the back of the place.

He leaned on the bar top and lifted a finger, signaling that he needed help. The bartender, Lukas was over in a jiffy, holding a rag and smiling at him. "What can I get you sir?"

"Just call me Arthur," the surgeon said. "And I'll take a glass of rum, straight please."

"It's on me," came a deep voice to his left. Arthur spun around and faced the intriguing tone and found himself staring into the deep blue eyes of his handsome boyfriend.

"That's very generous of you sir," Arthur said playfully.

"It's my pleasure," Alfred continued the game. "I would be honored to buy a drink for such a sexy specimen of a man."

Arthur blushed and smiled softly. "You do have a way with words about you Jones."

"I try," Alfred said. "So, is it working for you? Wanna come home with me tonight?"

Arthur leaned up on his toes, his hands resting lightly on Alfred's broad shoulders. "I would love nothing more than to accompany you home, my good sir," he said as he pressed a soft kiss on Alfred's pink lips.

The noise in the bar seemed to diminish as people watched their rather public display of affection. It was strange for them to see Dr. Arthur Kirkland acting like a human being instead of a tyrant and the gesture of love between the two men seemed to capture the attention of the entire bar. Someone wolf-whistled from the back of the room and Alfred and Arthur broke apart, their eyes scanning the room. It seemed as though everyone was watching them.

As Lukas placed a glass of straight rum in front of Arthur, he turned to his lover and said, "Well, I think we may have dispelled any question as to the rumors about us with that little stunt."

"Doesn't bother me," Alfred said, leaning down for another sweet kiss.

Someone started clapping and soon the entire bar was awash with the sound of applause as Alfred grabbed Arthur and dipped him down, his hair almost touching the dirty floor of the bar. It was like a movie kiss and Arthur couldn't get enough. When he was upright again, his hand stayed firmly pressed against Alfred's bicep. He wanted everyone in the place to know that he was taken and that this beautiful man was his.

* * *

Ludwig reluctantly found himself on stage singing a duet with Feliciano. Some sappy love song from a musical that Feliciano had picked out for them. Fortunately, Ludwig knew the song and could manage to pull his way through. His baritone and Feli's tenor mixed beautifully to create a magnificent sound. They received a standing ovation when they were done. Natalia approached Feliciano and apologized for something that Ludwig couldn't hear. She then turned to the surgeon and sized him up, saying, "That was some impressive singing Dr. Beilschmidt."

"Please, in such an informal setting you can surely call me Ludwig," the German man said in response.

"It feels weird, but I'll try," the beautiful nurse said, her eyelashes fluttering. "It's good to have you back Feli."

"Thanks," the Italian man said brightly. "It's good to be back."

The party continued late into the night and was a complete success. The revelers got as drunk as they possibly could surrounded by coworkers and superiors and everyone seemed to have a wonderful time. Ludwig had been a bit concerned when Feliciano announced that he wanted his Welcome Back Party held at the bar he had been attacked outside of. The German surgeon was worried that the place would hold too many emotions and that Feliciano may have a small breakdown being back in the place. But his lover was stronger than he looked and the Italian nurse seemed joyful and happy and content the entire night. There was no trace of fear on the young man's face and for that, Ludwig was grateful.

* * *

Matthew had arrived somewhat late to the party, so he missed Ludwig and Feliciano's song, and he hadn't been there for Alfred and Arthur's public and romantic kiss. He entered the bar and scanned the room, seeing some of his paramedic friends at a table near the back. It seemed as though the entire hospital had turned out for Feliciano's party. It was a nice thought. Matthew had only met the bubbly Italian a few times but he was convinced that Feliciano was a great person and thoroughly deserved such a wonderful turn out.

As Matthew made his way through the throng to sit with his friends, he kept an eye out for his brother, but he didn't see Alfred anywhere. As he was trying to squeeze between two people he accidentally felt his foot crash down on someone else's. There was a yelp and Matthew found himself looking up into bright red eyes.

"Look at you cutie," Gilbert, his waiter from the other night was standing in front of him, his pale skin glowing under the dim lights of the bar. "Watch where you're stepping mein liebling," the albino man said with a grin.

"I'm so sorry," Matthew apologized. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Not to worry, I'm pretty tough," Gilbert said, extending his hand. "I'm Gilbert."

Matthew took the cool palm in his own and glanced upward into the intoxicating eyes of the albino man. "I remember your name. I'm Matthew."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful man," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked gesturing around them. "I thought this was a closed party?"

"It is," Gilbert nodded. "I had to ask special to get the night off for this. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "But you don't work at the hospital…" he trailed off.

Gilbert chuckled. "Not yet darling, but I was just offered a job there. I'm not here for that anyway. My brother," Gilbert pointed across the room at Ludwig standing in the corner. "His boyfriend recently had a…medical issue…I'm here to support them."

"You're Dr. Beilschmidt's brother?" Matthew said incredulously. "I never would have guessed."

"I got my father's coloring," Gilbert joked, gesturing at his red eyes and ghostly white face. "Yeah, Luddy's my big bro. He's such a pain in the ass sometimes."

Gilbert placed his hand on Matthew's lower back and guided him toward the bar where he held up two fingers at Lukas and grinned. The bartender immediately came over with two large beers and set them down in front of the albino. Gilbert shoved one across the bar toward Matthew and said, "Drink up lovely."

Matthew blushed again at the term of endearment. "So, you said you just got a job at the hospital…are you a doctor too?"

"Nope," Gilbert said. "I was waiting tables to put myself through school. But I'm not a doctor. Ludwig got all the smart genes in the family. I'm just a lowly EMT."

"You're a paramedic?" Matthew's eyes went wide. "Me too!"

"What a coincidence," Gilbert grinned with a predatory look. "I guess that means we'll be coworkers starting on Monday. They just hired me on to the paramedic division at Memorial."

"That will certainly be interesting," Matthew said quietly.

"I'll toast to that," Gilbert said, clinking his glass of beer against Matthew's. They both drank deeply and Matthew could feel the buzz of alcohol in his system. He wasn't much of a drinker to begin with and the combination of beer and the hungry look in Gilbert's eyes were a little much for the normally silent paramedic. "Now mein liebling," Gilbert said, leering at him. "Tell me all about your work so I'll be more prepared on Monday. Leave nothing out."

He leaned on the bar and invaded Matthew's personal bubble, but the quiet EMT found that he didn't really mind. From across the room, Ludwig observed his brother's flirtatious behavior and shook his head. Gilbert would never change.


	21. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. I may write a few epilogues, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> The follow-up PWP one-shot featuring Prucan called "On Duty, to Save Your Booty" will be posted tomorrow if you're interested. Prucan for life!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking with me through this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Thank you again! :)

**Chapter Twenty-One: Love**

_One Year Later_

Arthur reached up and straightened Alfred's bowtie against his throat. He patted the material affectionately and gazed up into his lover's eyes. They had been together for a little over a year now and it had been the happiest time of either of their lives. They had spoken about cohabitating for a while and Alfred was finally bringing the rest of his things over to Arthur's in the morning. For the time being, though, they had a wedding to attend.

"Are you ready for this love?" Arthur asked, looking deep into Alfred's sky blue eyes.

"As I'll ever be," Alfred said, huffing out a breath. "I just don't want people staring at me you know."

"No one will be watching you," Arthur chided. "Their eyes will be on the grooms you know."

"It could be us up there," Alfred said, a glint in his eye.

"Not for a while dearest," Arthur said, patting his pockets and looking around for his house keys.

"You wouldn't want to marry me?" Alfred looked a little hurt.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that," he glanced over and took in Alfred's babyish expression. "I merely said that we have a while to go before we start thinking about marriage. For the love of god, you're just moving in now."

"I know," Alfred huffed. "I just want to know that when I ask the question you'll say 'yes.'"

Arthur's features softened as he looked as his boyfriend. Alfred could be so emotional sometimes. "Of course I would say yes," Arthur said fondly.

"Good," Alfred breathed out. "That's good to know."

"You sound nervous," Arthur said, finally locating his keys and stuffing them in the pocket of his tux jacket.

"I'm fine," Alfred said with a small smile.

"Well good, let's get going or we're going to be late," Arthur smiled at his lover and held out his hand. They exited Arthur's condo, hand in hand and made their way to the car. It was a beautiful day outside and Arthur was grateful that the weather was holding out for the ceremony.

* * *

They reached the park grounds in record time after Alfred had shoved a pile of bills at the cab driver and insisted that they had to hurry. They weren't late, but he knew that Arthur liked to be early for every event he was scheduled at. They stepped from the cab holding hands and made their way through the carefully tended gardens until they reached their destination.

Fall flowers and shrubbery were cascading all around them creating almost another world. Arthur caught his breath at the sight. "It's beautiful," he breathed.

"It sure is," Alfred nodded. "Feli did a good job picking this place."

"He certainly did," came a deep voice from behind them.

Alfred and Arthur spun around to face Ludwig, being trailed after by Gilbert. Alfred directed a small glare at the albino man. He still hadn't warmed up to the waiter for pursuing Matthew. Their relationship was a bit rocky, much to Matthew's chagrin.

"How are you holding up old chap?" Arthur placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "Anything we can do?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a flask would you?" Ludwig looked disheveled and somewhat nervous.

"I have one," Gilbert piped up and offered a small, thin flask to his brother.

"Then let's toast," Ludwig nodded firmly.

He took a large swig of burning liquid and passed the flask around the circle of four. Each man took a deep gulp of whatever Gilbert had offered them and they all smiled. "I never would have thought you would be this nervous," Arthur chided his best friend.

"I just want everything to be perfect for Feliciano," Ludwig said solemnly.

"I'm sure it will be," Arthur said.

"Hey," Alfred piped up. "Where is Feli anyway?"

Ludwig gestured to a small cottage like building behind him. "He's still in his suite getting ready."

"I'm gonna go see how he is," Alfred said, patting Arthur's back and leaving the trio to their flask amongst the flowers.

He made his way to the small cottage and knocked on the door. Mrs. Vargas pulled the door to the room open and delighted in seeing Alfred. "Oh darling, he's been asking for you," she said brightly. "Feli, Alfred is here."

Feliciano peeked out from behind his mother and threw his arms open to envelop Alfred in a large hug. The two men embraced for a moment, both beginning to sniffle a bit. "Don't cry you pansies," came the rough voice of Lovino behind them. "Your faces will get all puffy."

Feliciano sniffed once more and let go of his friend. "I'm so glad you're standing up with me Alfred."

"I'm so glad you asked me," Alfred said honestly. "I never thought I'd be in someone's wedding."

"I'm still the best man," Lovino said, pushing in between them.

Feliciano rolled his eyes good-naturedly and said, "Yes, yes I know fratello."

"You're a better man than me Lovino," Alfred chuckled. "I just had a drink from a flask outside."

"Oh no," Feliciano moaned. "Gilbert isn't getting Luddy drunk is he?"

"I don't think so," Alfred comforted. "And anyway, Arthur's helping them, he'll probably drink the whole thing himself if Gilbert doesn't beat him to it."

All three of them laughed for a moment before Mrs. Vargas called out to them saying it was time to begin and asking if they were ready. They nodded silently and all took their places at the door. Feliciano had told Alfred that he had always wanted to walk down the aisle and he didn't care that it was 'for brides'—he was going to do it anyway. So Alfred lined up at the door first, adjusting the boutonniere on his lapel. He waited for Mrs. Vargas to motion to him and he stepped out into the sunlight, and began to walk down the aisle toward the large topiaries set up on either side of where Ludwig was waiting.

Alfred watched Arthur the entire way down the aisle. His lover looked magnificent, standing behind Ludwig and Gilbert as Ludwig's groomsman. Alfred could hardly take his eyes off of his boyfriend for the entire ceremony. Lovino followed him down the makeshift aisle and then there was Feliciano. He was wearing a white tuxedo with tails and he perfectly contrasted Ludwig in his dark suit waiting for him.

The guests in attendance oohed and ahhed over how wonderful both grooms looked. They had happiness shining out of their eyes. Feliciano didn't walk down the aisle like he had planned, he ran; the tails of his suit flapping behind him. Upon reaching Ludwig, he threw his arms around his lover's neck and pressed a kiss against Ludwig's mouth.

"It isn't time for that yet," Lovino snarked. "Get a room."

The guests laughed at the grumpy Italian as he watched his brother kissing his lover. Lovino didn't quite approve of Ludwig and no one was sure why, but there was still love behind his eyes that day as he watched how happy his brother truly was.

As the ceremony began, Alfred found himself drawn to Arthur's face. He took in his lover's jewel green eyes and his messy mop of blonde hair. The way that his tuxedo clung to his frame and accentuated every beautiful piece of Arthur. As the minister droned on about 'happy ever afters' Alfred reached into his pocket and felt the weight of the small box nestled there. He had been carrying it around for weeks now and he knew that he was going to finally ask Arthur then and there. Well, sometime that day at least, when they had some privacy, and wouldn't ruin Ludwig and Feli's special day. Maybe after they got home that night? Alfred didn't know, he just was sure that he needed to get that time-bomb of a box out of his pocket and on to Arthur's hand.

When the minister finally announced that they were husband and husband, everyone in attendance burst into applause. "I love you so much Luddy," Feliciano shouted before he jumped into his husband's arms and began to smother him with kisses.

Ludwig looked thoroughly embarrassed by the public display, but Gilbert laughed and clapped him on the back saying, "You better get used to it."

The lovers walked hand in hand down the aisle, Feliciano practically skipping as he dragged Ludwig toward their waiting limousine.

Alfred walked quickly over to Arthur as the rest of the guests followed the newly married couple to their car, throwing flower petals in the air after them. He grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed it, looking directly into Arthur's eyes. "Babe," he said tentatively. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?" Arthur said distractedly as he watched the limo carrying Feliciano and Ludwig away. They would meet them at the reception hall in an hour or so. Most of the guests were trickling away and headed to their cars to follow. Alfred and Arthur were quite alone, standing in the midst of a fairy garden. "What is it love?" He turned and gasped at the sight of Alfred down on the dirt path on one knee. "Alfred, you're going to ruin your tux!"

"Don't ruin this moment Artie," Alfred said tightly. "I don't care about my tux." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box that he had been toying with for the entire ceremony. Opening it, he revealed a plain silver ring, set with a large emerald. Arthur gasped loudly. "Arthur Kirkland," Alfred's voice choked up. "I know that it's been some rough going for us. We don't always agree and it's hard to balance work and our lives together, but we manage. I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love you. You are everything to me. I wake up each morning thankful that I have you by my side. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I want to wake up tomorrow and every other day after for the rest of our lives knowing that you're mind. I was wondering if you would make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?"

Arthur couldn't breathe. His throat had tightened and he was gasping for air. This couldn't be happening. He never thought that something like this would happen to him. Happy Ever Afters were for people like Feliciano and Ludwig, not a grumpy, perpetually angry surgeon like himself. It was too good to be true. But as he looked into Alfred's earnest blue eyes, Arthur could feel his heart melt. Maybe he did deserve a happy ending as well. Perhaps now, was the time to take life by the hand and grab his own perfect fairy tale ending? Arthur could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he found himself nodding mutely.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Alfred's voice cracked nervously.

Arthur nodded again. "Yes," he said, bending down and throwing his arms around Alfred's neck. "A thousand times yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Alfred broke into a huge grin, his eyes sparkling. "Awesome!" He hugged Arthur back hard, pressing their chests together. Alfred leaned down for a sweet kiss and claimed Arthur's lips as his own. Their kiss deepened and Arthur felt his hands running through Alfred's hair. They were both kneeling in the dirt, making out for all the world to see—and Arthur didn't care. His world sharpened and focused on only the man in his arms. Nothing could penetrate their love and this moment and all they had to look forward to.

Breaking apart, Alfred pulled the ring from its box and slid the beautiful stone onto Arthur's hand. He admired the glint of the emerald for a moment before leaning in and kissing his fiancée once again. They stood clumsily, their hands grasped together. They knew they had to get a move on if they were going to make it to the reception on time, but they couldn't seem to break free of their own little world.

As they walked out of the park hand in hand, Alfred leaned down and pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said possessively.

"And you're the greatest secret I've ever had," Arthur said, glancing up at his lover. "I will never regret you, you're the most wonderful thing in my life."

"Not a secret anymore," Alfred chuckled.

"No," Arthur agreed. "Now we can let the whole world know that you're mine."

"And you're mine," Alfred added.

They smiled at one another and squeezed their clasped hands. Their fingers swung between them as they made their way out to the parking lot where their cab was waiting. This was the beginning of a beautiful life. Arthur knew that. He knew that when he was with Alfred, the entire world was right and whole and perfect. And Alfred knew, that no matter what, he would love his prickly, grumpy, irritated surgeon for the rest of his life. Dr. Arthur Kirkland was finally his and boy, did it feel amazing!

They kissed once more amongst the flowers as the sun set behind them, both men knowing that this love was one that would last forever.

**The End**


End file.
